


Monster Boy Encyclopedia: Z-A

by YandereConnoisseur



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, Z-A organizing, is this considered educational?, what I'm doing for quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 80
Words: 45,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereConnoisseur/pseuds/YandereConnoisseur
Summary: [New Challenger Approaching]Greetings everyone, local connoisseur, and lurker here. I'm tossing my hat into the ring to help tackle the monstrous effort in making a male version of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I am a big supporter of CinnaVanilla (Orphan Account) for starting this and LivingOrder for picking up the mantle. In no way am I claiming this genderbent project as my own and I highly suggest for everyone to check out their work. I simply have a lot of time on my hand and waiting for possible updates kills me. I'm doing things a bit differently by working backward; Z to A. Not A to Z.Getting the usual warnings out of the way: I own no rights to the original Monster Girl Encyclopedia and all that intellectual property belongs to Kenkou Cross. All this is parody/re-imagining. Again, I point to CinnaVanilla (Orphan Account) for doing this idea first and LivingOrder for continuing.General Warning: MGE/MBE is known to include kinks such as non-con/dub-con, underage, force, necrophilia, and so on. I will mention specific kinks at the beginning for specific monsters tho. This is your red sign
Relationships: monster boy/female character
Comments: 27
Kudos: 206





	1. Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I suppose an introduction is necessary since there are different versions of uncompleted monster boy encyclopedias in circulation made by different wandering scholars. I'm sure a traveler such as yourself encountered a copy during your adventures. Brilliant scholars they are, for sparking the curiosity in our active minds. Unfortunately, I fear they were taken by the creatures they were documenting. After months of radio silence, I pray they are happy enjoying their life. 
> 
> Despite the risks, I decided to pick up where Scholar **Vanilla** and Scholar **Order** left off. I take on the name 'YandereConnoisseur"... or Connoisseur for short. I will go explore lands not yet traveled and document from the bottom up! Writing about unexplored lands, I heard of another scholar who goes by the pen name **"DuskDragyn"**. They are in a land far from our home continent. They are documenting these monsters completely from scratch and using their own art to illustrate the entries, from what I heard. I believe they are supported by a **Patron** and I encourage those to by patrons as well if you like their work. 
> 
> The first monster we'll be exploring is the **Zombie**. Scary creatures they are, yet a soft spot in my heart. My father and I use to hunt them before the current demon lord turned them and all monsters into their new forms. The **necrophilia** aspect turns me off slightly and the birthing results disturb me yet I can't help but be fond of the derp fools. Can't imagine what a horde would do to a woman though...
> 
> (Thought to give the author notes a little bit of a "roleplay" feel to them to make it spicy~ Tell me if you want me to keep this sort of "in universe" addressing or just to stick to being ooc)

* * *

**~ Zombie ~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Zombie / Undead

**[Habitat]**

Graveyards

**[Disposition]**

Simple

**[Diet]**

Women’s Spirit Energy

_..._

An undead-type monster, that is, a human corpse reanimated by Demonic energy. Although they retain their memories from when they were human, their intelligence and reason are diminished. Guided by instinct, they wander graveyards at night in search of human women. The decay of their bodies is suppressed by demonic energy and even in the case of a messed-up corpse with horrible wounds, becoming a zombie will restore the body to a certain degree.

However, in order to maintain their bodies, they absolutely must have a woman's spirit energy. For that reason, their lust and appetite are extremely swollen compared to when they were human. When they spot a human woman, they will aggressively attack her to obtain spirit energy out of both desires. They pile on their prey, indulging in sex and spirit energy.

By obtaining a large amount of spirit energy, a zombie's visible wounds will heal, yet they don't become indistinguishable from a human, they can also regain the wits they used to have when living, but ultimately, due to their swollen lust and desire for sex, a zombie's thought patterns remain simple and their wits won't often be used for intellectual pursuits.

Furthermore, although they appear to be reanimated corpses, if their reproductive system was originally intact, or an individual has received a large amount of spirit energy resulting in the restoration of his sperm production, then it's even possible for them to have children. In that case, the children born will also be zombies. According to one theory, it is said that zombies aren't human corpses reanimated by Demonic energy. Instead, they're human corpses that have changed into a living race called zombies.

Also, those who lack demonic energy and have low intelligence sometimes attack human men by mistake. However, no matter how hard a zombie tries and no matter how long he goes at it, he won't be able to obtain much spirit energy from a human man. Since their wits are lacking, they expect providing more pleasure to result in the release of spirit energy and they end up continuing to have sex for a very long time. Eventually, pleasure will flow into the man's body along with zombie energy, which will violate his body and change him into a zombie while he is still alive.


	2. Yuki-Otoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> My... what a lovely monster. I was almost seduced by their strong devotion. I have quite the affinity for the sort of gentlemen who would never let me go. I am a Connoisseur for these type of men. I may consider settling down with a Yuki-Otoko once the encyclopedia is completed. 
> 
> Of course, I am aware not everyone shares my taste. When handling this creature, be wary that they're known for **coercion** and **dubious consent**.

* * *

**~Yuki-Otoko~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Spirit / Elemental

**[Habitat]**

Snowy mountains in the Zipangu Region

**[Disposition]**

Devoted, gentle

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, also human women's spirit energy

_..._

An ice elemental, possessing blue skin and a chilly cold body, that lives in snowy mountains. They are called demi-elementals, which were originally born as monsters. They have the power to control blizzards and cause women who set foot in snowy mountains to get lost and then invite them to their homes.

Women invited back to their homes are treated to meals, etc. and will likely receive a warm reception. Then, in order to gain the woman's spirit energy and body warmth, he'll tempt her, seeking intercourse. If she rejects his advances, he'll use his “ice breath” on the woman. Their breath contains their demonic energy and has the power to freeze the human heart. With a frozen heart, the woman will yearn for another‘s warm touch the same as he does, and then she probably won't be able to help but have sex with the man before her eyes.

In contrast with their cold exterior, the inside of their body is warm enough to melt ice, and the pleasure generated from there will very easily melt a woman's heart, letting her concentrate on indulging in his body. Meanwhile, the yuki-otoko's body will absorb the woman's heat, and his once cold body will become feverishly hot. Sex changes into something hot and passionate enough to make each other melt.

Furthermore, once they've known the warmth of human skin, they won't easily let a woman go. If one tries to escape, she'll likely be sent back to his home over and over by the power of the blizzard he controls. But in the first place, most women who have known devilish intercourse with a yuki-onna will put him before anything else and would probably not do something such as leaving him side.

Also, when they are young, they visit human villages in a child form called “yuki-warashi.” It is said that they mix in and play with human children. The yuki-warashi themselves are not particularly dangerous, but being monsters, even at this time, they are unconsciously looking for a woman to become their future wife. In the case of a girl who has intermingled with a yuki-warashi, it is said that there are times when he will return back to the village after growing into a “yuki-otoko” to come get her and make the woman his wife.


	3. Youko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Blowing off the dust from the ancient text I used to study in college, I recalled a well-known creature. My classmates and I exchange stories about the legend of nine-tailed foxes. Never did I imagine to follow the path of a scholar and document these creatures in the wild. The one I interviewed was from a forest biome. Yet I wonder if there are different breeds of youko such as a the arctic foxes from the snowy mountains or fennec foxes from the hottest of deserts. 
> 
> ... I will continue my research. For now, we can confirm that youko are known to commit acts of **non-con** to a woman they fancy.

* * *

**~Youko~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Fox / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Forests, mountains, human settlements

**[Disposition]**

Aggressive, lustful, egoistic

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, but prefers meat

_..._

A beastman type monster with the characteristics of a fox. Besides living in forests and mountainous areas, many of them slip into human settlements with a woman who strikes their fancy after charming and enthralling her.

Monsters are basically lustful, but the Youko stands out as being particularly lustful even among them. When they spot a woman they like, they aggressively attack, having wild and obscene sex with her. They accumulate demonic energy on this occasion by obtaining spirit energy from the woman. Their tails are a symbol of high demonic energy, the higher their demonic energy is and the more they have sex with women, the more they increase in number until they reach nine.

Also, the immensity of their lust is proportional to how many tails they have. With only a single tail, they're not much different from other monsters, but as their tails increase in number, their minds become occupied with thoughts of pleasure and sex with women. By the time they reach nine tails, they end up thinking mostly about having sex with women, whether awake or sleeping. Their main concern is how to have sex with women and how to enjoy pleasure. They spend much of their time having sex with women except when sleeping.

Women whom they've taken a liking to that have started to live with them and periodically have sex with them will end up possessing high abilities and high lust due to the influence of their demonic energy. Due to these heightened abilities, it appears that those chosen to be their wives are commonly found in high positions in human society, such as political positions.

Individuals with nine tails are called "Kyuubi-no-kitsune" (Nine-tailed foxes) and it is said that their vast demonic energy is even comparable to that of a god. Their demonic energy can't be completely contained within their body and it's constantly being released around them. When exposed to this magical energy, human rationality diminishes, and lust increases. Monsters become ferocious and along with that, monsters such as incubi gather. Ultimately a nation of monsters will form centered around the Kyuubi-no-kitsune, where they'll have an orgy of pleasure day and night.

They're also called "keikoku-no-bikei" (men so handsome they can steal a ruler's heart and put the nation in danger) and it's certainly true that they will cause human order to crumble and a country to transform, with the order of the monsters, consumed by pleasure focused around them and their wife, replacing it.

In the uncivilized "Mist continent," it is said that kyuubi-no-kitsune rule and a devilish paradise that we can say is truly debaucherous is spreading, where humans and monsters are consumed with thoughts of having sex according to their desires, they can enjoy pleasure and copulation all day every day whether awake or sleeping.


	4. Yeti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes, 
> 
> What an adorable monster! They remind me of a teddy bear I used to own during my childhood. Just like that teddy bear, these yetis give the warmest hugs! Unfortunately, I couldn't return his hug for the sake of my research. I'm sure he will find a fitting wife one day. After all, they're a loveable bunch with **nothing taboo** about them.

* * *

**~Yeti~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Apeman / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Snowy Region, snowy mountains

**[Disposition]**

Cheerful, gentle, honest

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous

_..._

As a type of beastman that lives in snowy mountain areas, they are clad in layers of fluffy white fur. Despite their naturally high body temperatures, it is impossible for them to not feel the frigid cold of their homes. Despite this, they are still able to continue moving about in even the most furious of blizzards.

A friendly, cheerful, and kind-hearted race, if they see a traveler in distress during a snowstorm they’ll approach her frozen body and hug her, using their high body temperature to warm her back up. Even in subzero temperatures, those held in the gentle arms of these boys won’t feel the cold, even if they were buck naked to the elements. During particularly fierce snowstorms, many of these monsters have also invited humans back to their homes and shelters, this kind act saving the lives of many travelers.

No matter who their companion is, these boys have a strong desire to hug those around them and will get their cuddles one way or another, they being the sorts that use their body to express their emotions, from joy to arousal. Those around them will find these boys to be very affectionate and cuddly. When embracing a human female, their hugs are even more tender, hugging the woman close to themselves, though not only to provide her with warmth. For them, these hugs are a form of courtship. Generally, they are fairly proactive when pursuing a woman since they’re monsters, targeting women depending on their reaction to being embraced and cuddled by their fluffy arms.

If, while embracing a woman, their hug is returned, these boys will become happy and declare their intentions to the woman. If she doesn’t struggle or try to leave, they will become more active with their courting behavior and hug the woman even tighter against themselves. During this time his body’s temperature will rise due to his arousal, this heat, combined with his gentle embrace, causes many women to get wet, a sign these boys will take to mean it is time to have sexual intercourse. While tenderly holding the aroused human female, his thoughts will begin to turn to impregnate her with their child before he gleefully begins to have sexual intercourse with her.

While these boys are gentle and quite docile, you must remember that they are still monsters. They always dream of finding a woman who won’t struggle and reject them. While these boys have amazing physical strength and could easily pin a woman down, something anyone hugged by them would know, they would rather use their natural charm and body heat to fascinate and seduce a human female before coupling with her.

During these boys’ lifetimes, they will help save the lives of many people, if however, a human female raises a “flag” by responding to his fluffy hugs and having sex with him, he will become the human’s husband.


	5. Wyvern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I remember the first time I watched a dragon knight and her mount soar in the skies; far above in a place a simple citizen such as myself could never reach. I used to be jealous of such knights and wished that I grew up alongside wyverns. Well... after interviewing the loving pair, I couldn't help but think I dodged a bullet there. While I could tell the couple were very much in love, a wyvern's coarse personality is a bit much for an easy-going scholar like myself. 
> 
> I am sure others are the same. So I must warn of the wyverns' trend of **non-con** activities.

* * *

**~Wyvern~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Dragon / Reptile

**[Habitat]**

Mountainous areas, Caves

**[Disposition]**

Abrasive

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, local wildlife

_..._

A subspecies of dragon; wyverns are noted as being more instinctual and abrasive than their progenitors. Despite this, the fact that they are also smaller and weaker than actual dragons mean that many are employed in a rather unique job: as flying knights called "dragoons", bearing their human riders into aerial combat. So advantageous are the military applications that several nations practice dedicated rearing programs where wyverns are trained from eggs along with human children to become effective combat pairs.

Although comparatively "wild" monster boys compared to their bigger cousins, wyverns can in some cases integrate into even more civilized roles other than war-mount. For example, in a certain text, there was a wyvern who works as a tour guide in that dragon-led kingdom.

With both arms being huge wings, this Dragon species is known as the “Wyvern.” With the same powers as other dragons, this variety can also return to the form it had before the current Demon Lord’s ascension. While its physical strength is inferior to a dragon’s, its huge wings give it exceptional abilities in the air, able to turn much tighter and outdistance its cousin when it comes to speed.

Unlike the dragon, they are neither haughty nor prideful, never looking down on humans. However, they are heavily driven by their monstrous instincts, have an abrasive personality, and are very willing to attack human women if they want to copulate. When they desire a mate, they will take to the skies and circle a large area, and when they finally spot a woman they like, they will initiate an attack by diving out of the air and swooping down onto the woman. They will then pin the woman with their strong legs and begin to ravish her. Afterward they will take the woman back to their home and zealously copulate with her, their goal being to impregnate the woman with their children.

Knights, called “Dragoons,” are known to use dragons as their mounts instead of regular horses. Dragons, though, despite being the iconic representatives of their race, rarely do this. Their pride making it a Herculean task to convince one to let you ride him. While dragons lend their name to the “Dragoons,” the lack of the typical draconic haughtiness in Wyverns means that they are actually the more common mount amongst dragon knights. However, while a dragon mount is fairly tractable, a Wyvern’s abrasive nature, their inclination to start fights, and desire to straddle their knight once they themselves are straddled can make them difficult to manage. Even a married couple can find it difficult to manage their duties as a knight and mount.

If a knight attempts to mount a wild Wyvern, there will be a struggle about whom the superior is and who will be “mounted.” If you fail in your attempt to gain dominance, he will instead mount you every day; pumping in semen into your hole as he pounds into you. A safer method than this is to obtain a Wyvern’s egg and train him from a young age to act as a dragoon’s mount.

In order for a knight and her Wyvern mount to become one and improve cooperation, it is crucial that they spend a lot of time together and develop a more loving and trusting relationship by having plenty of close physical contact. For such reasons, in some countries that produce many dragoons, children who will be dragoons in the future are brought up together with the Wyvern children who will become their mounts. As childhood friends, fiancés, brother, and sister, or master and servant, eventually love will blossom; they will become sweethearts and eventually marry. By nurturing this love for as long as possible, they gain a strong understanding of one another, creating the strongest dragon knight pairings.


	6. Wurm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> When I was interviewing the locals of the area about a dragon-like monster boy, I initially thought they were joking when they called the race "wurm". "Oh, worm?" I repeated back but they insisted I was pronouncing it wrong. A funny name for sure but after witnessing their destructive power, I quickly stopped laughing. I was almost taken by the wurm I was supposed to be interviewing but I pushed my guide into the line of fire. Sorry, friend. But my educational pursuit can't end here. But I guess the two are a happy couple now thanks to my intervention. 
> 
> Seeing the wurm in action, I can attest that they are very much into **non-con** and rather **forceful** sex.

* * *

**~Wurm~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Dragon / Reptile

**[Habitat]**

Wetlands, mountainous areas, caves

**[Disposition]**

Ferocious, simple, meek

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.

_…_

A type of Dragon that has the upper body of a man, and a long, snake-like lower body. Because of the powerful, magnificent way they advance by crawling on the ground, they are also called “earth dragons.” Even though they are a lesser race of “dragon”, in terms of raw power, they’re no better or worse than dragons. Their body is sturdy enough to crush boulders by ramming, they’re covered in hard scales, and they have endless stamina. However, their intelligence is extremely low, their thoughts are simple, and basically all they think about is mating with human females. Their personalities are ferocious, and since they aggressively assault human women when seeking a reproductive partner, they are feared as monsters even more dangerous than dragons.

Wurms are especially dangerous once they’re in a state of arousal after detecting a human female. If there’s a boulder in front of them, they’ll smash it and continue onward. If a woman hides in a forest, they’ll mow down all the trees and beeline straight to her position. Once they’ve spotted their prey, every obstacle is meaningless to them, and they’ll never stop until they get their woman. It’s difficult to run, but even more difficult to fight and drive them away, so it’s even said that the easiest way to stop a wurm is to give him a woman. Actually, so long as they’re able to catch a woman, the inside of their head becomes colored with thoughts of nothing but sex with the wife they just obtained. They will either bind the woman with their long body and begin sex right then and there or bring her back to their lair to take their time.

Their bodies are covered in hard scales, but the scales can recede, exposing soft, sensitive skin so that the abdomen, and especially the front part of their upper body are very sensitive to receive pleasure from the heat and touch of a woman’s body. To them, their snake belly and bare skin are their weak points during mating. In fact, they very much enjoy feeling a woman with these weak points, and like a Lamia family monster, they normally coil around the woman and try to glue their bodies together as closely as possible. When they assault a woman, they are extremely ferocious, and the sex is also violent, but once they’ve settled down with a wife, they think of their wife as “a female to bear his offspring” and they think of themselves as “a male for impregnating this woman.” For that reason, it’s surprisingly easy to tame them as long as one can take the lead during sex, exploit their weak points, and exhibit her power as a female. Though they possess the overwhelming power of the dragon family, because of their simple and meek personalities they can become very affectionate and obedient.

Additionally, like the original dragon, it’s possible for them to change into the form of an enormous dragon from before the Demon Lord seized power. However, since that is inconvenient for having sex with women, and all they think about is sex, they don’t assume that form if given a choice.


	7. Wonderworm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Hearing the name 'Wonderworm', I initially thought that it was the name of a new superhero that people like to invent. Quite the silly interpretation, I know. Especially after finding out that these monster boys are a denizen of Wonderland. The name makes sense when you think of it. A worm that lives in Wonderland? Wonder + Worm. Brilliant. Just as quirky as the name, these lazy monster boys aren't as proactive as most but their **drugs** do most of the work for them.

* * *

**~Wonderworm~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Worm / Bug

**[Habitat]**

Wonderland

**[Disposition]**

Calm, lustful

**[Diet]**

Herbivorous: fruit juice, the smoke of tobacco made from mushrooms, etc.

_…_

A race unique to "Wonderland" having the soft, squishy body of a caterpillar. The progenitor of this race was a lone "Greenworm" who wandered into Wonderland and incurred the wrath of the "King of Hearts" by devouring all the sweets that were meant for a tea party he had been looking forward to. It all started with the worm being struck by a spell meant to curb his appetite, which resulted in the loss of the ability to go through the pupal stage and change into a "Papillon," which is a butterfly. Thus, they became a race whose body grows while still in caterpillar form. And so, unlike the original race, it is no longer necessary to eat large amounts to become an imago, enabling them to be active for long periods of time even with extremely scarce meals such as small amounts of fruit juice, etc.

Since the nutrients and mana which originally would have been stored up for the transformation into an imago instead are all used to fuel the body's growth, regardless of them eating very little, they tend to grow much larger compared to the original race and easily end up with a sculpted figure. Perhaps because of having to maintain such a large body with little nutrients and mana, they aren't very active, and their words and actions seem more laid-back than the original race, giving them a languid aura.

One of their most especially distinctive traits is the fact that they have a penchant for "tobacco" made from Wonderland plants, mushrooms, etc., and regularly smoke it to sate their hunger. The colorful, sweet-scented smoke that drifts in the air around them causes those who breathe it in to feel intoxicated and horny. At the same time, rationality and common sense are diminished, as if stifled by the smoke. What's more, due to having continuously inhaled this smoke, even the breath that escapes their lips has pretty much the same nature as the smoke itself.

When conversing, each time their mouth opens, breath spills out, and women will start to feel a dizzying intoxication as they listen to their seemingly mystifying words. The sight of them languidly sighing will be unbearably alluring, and just being blown on from up close will be enough to cause entrancement in a dream-like mind state. With diminished reason, one is powerless to resist the sexual desire that is laid bare. Common sense that has been shaken and shattered will reform in a manner suitable for a denizen of Wonderland. Just like the monster before her eyes, so too will the woman feel that it is proper for two people who want each other to sate their sexual desires together, and they will end up lying together without it being clear who initiated it.

Since they are already adults, they have little "appetite," but given it's an adult body specialized for reproduction, it's as if the greenworm's endless appetite is replaced with an equivalently insatiable lust. Although they seldom attack human women themselves, once a woman is mystified by their smoke, if invited for sex, they'll seize their wife with their long elastic body and its countless legs to keep her from escaping the pleasure and intoxication.

Furthermore, it seems their mouths get lonely when not smoking tobacco, so they frequently seek kisses during sex, and the breath thereby blown into their wife causes endless lust. They also love to perform cunnilingus and place their mouth against their wife’s ‘lower mouth.’ They're like hungry greenworms the way they tease and refuse to let go, while lovingly lick it so that their yummy treat will remain permanently wet.


	8. Will-O-Wisp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> From first glance, you would think a Will-o-Wisp would be my type of man. I was almost lulled into the sense of affection hearing about their jealousy streak. But when I question their logic behind their jealousy and insinuated that what they're feeling isn't jealousy but envy, I was almost burned on the spot! While I like my man slightly clingy, I most certainly am not a fan of their gloomy temperament! There's just no way I can hold a logical conversation with these men but I suppose that was to be expected of specters driven by their emotions and lust. I wish these boys the best of luck but I think I'll look elsewhere for a monster husband.
> 
> For those interested in the Will-O-Wisp, be wary of their **yandere-like tendencies** and **non-con** elements. If you ask this Connoisseur, I met better yanderes. 3/5 on the yandere scale.

* * *

**~Will-O-Wisp~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Ghost / Undead

**[Habitat]**

Graveyards, ruins

**[Disposition]**

Ferocious, gloomy, lonely

**[Diet]**

Women's spirit energy

_…_

The wisp is an undead monster, the result of a fusion of demonic energy with the soul of a person that has died alone. Their bodies are comprised of raging flames of jealousy and they wear something like a cage around their body to hold the flames in. They are persistent, ferocious monsters.

Because of their loneliness and feelings of dissatisfaction, they are extremely jealous of the living; especially lovers or married couples that seem to be happy. When they see a man and woman in love, their flames increase in intensity, and their ferocity increases even more. Due to this envy and jealousy of the living, there is always a darkly obscene passion swirling in their hearts. When they spot a woman, they will smile gleefully as they assault and violate her.

Due to their origins, they have a sick obsession with women. When they capture a woman, they will shut her inside their own cage. The sex will be intense and relentless; they will adhere closely to a woman's body and continue fondling her all day long without growing tired of it. When they kiss, they will continue sucking with their mouth and entwining their tongue with hers as if to suck up every last drop of her saliva.

Once they have joined with a woman, they hate the thought of their penis leaving her vagina, so they transform their cage to bind her, to ensure that she cannot escape. Once that happens, they will move their hips as if to remind her that they are one and the woman will continuously have her spirit energy drained and sucked out, all while she experiences pleasure of such a degree that she will be under the illusion that her very soul is being poured out. In this way, the woman will always be a part of them. 

When their body is filled with warm spirit energy, they realize that they are not alone, their once empty heart becomes filled with warmth and ecstasy. It is said that women who have had their body and soul seized by them and then became their wife, they will not be released even after death when only their soul remains. They will end up continuing to have sex with them as their wife for eternity. 

Also, sometimes, living women are not their targets; instead they trap in their cages the souls of women who died alone like them and make wives of them. They say that when the living wanders into their residence, they will show off while they make love. 

Furthermore, even after obtaining a wife, their deeply jealous personalities do not change. Every time they encounter a pair of lovers or a married couple other than themselves, they get jealous and express feelings of rivalry. 

If a couple is intimately making love, they will get jealous of it and fawn on their wives, as if to indicate that they would like to do the same. If there is a husband who devotedly serves his wife and smiles happily as he is able to make his wife happy with his own hands, then they will be extremely jealous and envious. They will then devotedly serve their own wife to the point that it becomes obsessive. In this manner, their flames of jealousy rage without limit and they won't be able to settle down, unless they are the most indecent and most loving couple.


	9. Wright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> My jaws dropped when I met my first ever Wright. I knew monster boys are naturally attractive men but he was the first attractive man that made me understand what it truly meant to be "handsome". Both his intelligence and his appearance were extremely charming though I couldn't help but get the sense I was being undressed in his eyes during our interview. Truly, I'm flattered but I don't think I can handle the **necrophilia** aspect of the undead. It was sad to part but I'm sure he'll find a woman equally as elegant as him.

* * *

**~Wright~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Zombie / Undead

**[Habitat]**

Graveyards, ruins

**[Disposition]**

Lustful

**[Diet]**

Women's spirit energy

_…_

Undead raised from the corpses of a few superior individuals such as royalty and heroes. They are high-rank undead that controls numerous other undead, and those powerful wights that rule over an especially great number of undead sometimes create demon realms of the everlasting night known as “undead kingdoms,” and reign as monarchs of the undead. They have decadent, alluring charm, and high intelligence, and they behave with elegance and dignity, as they believe they should. However their bodies are full of lust, and they look at human women with raw passion in their eyes. They don’t randomly attack women that they like, but most who are tempted by them will have their hearts stolen by their devilish nature. They will desire to win their favor and try to become theirs on their own. Most of them rarely show themselves in human domains, secluding themselves in a world of everlasting night, leading an elegant and lewd life full of pleasure with their female partner.

They excel not only at handling a woman’s body and soul but her “spirit energy” as well. They can even freely manipulate the absorption of spirit energy and the pleasure that accompanies it. During sex, they deliberately sip spirit energy bit by bit through everything from the gentle touch of each and every one of their fingers, to close contact with their soft skin. As this takes place, the pleasure experienced by the woman isn’t just physical. Even her soul will melt sweetly. They’ll captivate a woman’s heart, and they won’t let go. Furthermore, they can steal almost all of a person’s spirit energy just by touching them. If there’s a hostile individual, they can make them faint and collapse as if kneeling before them by just barely touching them with a fingertip due to the exhaustion and overwhelming pleasure of having all of one’s spirit energy taken out. If it’s a human man, then the spirit energy stolen from his body will be replaced by the wight’s irrepressible demonic energy, and he’ll turn into a wildly lustful undead, a loyal servant of the wight.

“Zombies,” the quintessential undead, regain more of their looks from when they were among the living the more spirit energy they gain. Eventually, they can even surpass their former attractiveness. Wights, which were handsome, to begin with, are even more remarkable and as they have repeated intercourse with their partner, their body and soul become stained with the spirit energy of their beloved, as they indulge in pleasure, the allure of their charm increases even more. In the undead kingdoms, there is a high society where notable undead from around the world periodically gathers accompanied by their wives, the wights being the first among them. Sometimes, evening parties are held by these undead. At these gatherings, the wights ostentatiously display their own charm to those around them, they also show off how deeply they love their partner, how their days are spent having sex, and what an indulgent individual they are.

Additionally, it is said that zombies may transform into “wights” by having frequent sex with their wives, sipping spirit energy, and storing up vast demonic energy. These newly-born wights receive invitations to the undead kingdoms from out of nowhere, and they’re invited to join high society with a very hospitable welcome.


	10. White Horn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Funny story, I had a fling with a White Horn once. While I was out on snowy mountain, searching for a monster to interview, a blizzard suddenly struck! I'd imagine it was caused by one of the monster boys going rampant but I wasn't sure. In the midst of it, a White Horn found me and took me back to his inn. Unwittingly, I hugged him too tight that caused his body to flush! Can you blame me though? I thought I was going to fall off! While the White Horn was most certainly a gentleman, I wasn't able to return his affections. I wished him the best of luck and I'm sure he'll find a wife who would love him since, though I wonder if being with a White Horn is considered **beastiality** to some people?

* * *

**~White Horn~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Centaur / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Snowy Region (snowy mountains)

**[Disposition]**

Calm, passionate

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous: mainly wild grasses and vegetables, etc.

_…_

A race of centaurs that inhabit the cold region, distinguished by having large horns, with tips that are stained white like snow. They have a greater amount of body hair compared to other centaur family monsters and excel at walking in the snow, despite having a large half-human half-horse body.

To protect themselves from the cold, they increase their body temperature by making their body flush. For that reason, their body and expression are always faintly flushing, giving off a slightly feverish allure. Perhaps because they have a quiet disposition and are relatively rational compared to other monsters, even though they're always making their body flush, to them, it's like a normal state, and they wouldn't attack human women just because of that. They are kind and friendly towards humans, and when they spot a person about to pass through a snow-covered road or mountain, they'll let him ride on their back and carry her because the trip is dangerous. In monster-friendly states where relations between humans and monsters are progressing, they may even be stationed at locations where danger is predicted, and they'll safely transport people through snow-covered roads.

Contrary to the low temperature, most races of monsters in snow country dress in a highly revealing manner, but white horns are a rare exception, and mostly clad themselves in thick, cold-proof clothes. Despite this, it seems they would be just fine even in an almost half-naked state, but because their body will naturally flush more intensely in response to the cold, they wear thick clothes out of concern to prevent this so that they won't assault women. Nevertheless, in situations such as when suddenly hit by a blizzard, it is necessary to produce more heat than normal to protect not only their own life, but the life of the person they're carrying on their back, so they may make their body flush so hotly that they become sexually excited.

Additionally, when riding on their back, they will recommend clinging to their body as closely as possible, but when, with hot breath, they make that remark to a woman, she may get the wrong idea, teasing and thoroughly rubbing their body more than necessary, which might even make their body flush hot and turn them on regardless of how cold it is. Even when aroused, they wouldn't attack a woman in the middle of a snow-covered road, however, as soon as they get off the road, they'll take her into their station, which also serves as an inn, and she'll end up having to deal with their hotly flushing body.

When sexually aroused, everything heats up, including their body, breath, gaze, and even the language they use towards women, and when delirious with this fever, they are extremely passionate. Sex with them begins with an embrace so gentle and warm, that it is as if it alone could restore a woman whose body was frozen on a snow-covered road, and a kiss so deep that it seems enough to melt each other's lips. A woman will experience the sensation of her body being warmed from the inside as their tongues intertwine and his hot saliva mixes with his. The heat of their penis blows that of their mouth out of the water, and with penetration will make a woman feel like she's going to melt from the pleasure and heat; the feeling of being enveloped and warmed up by a white horn's member, produces even greater pleasure than the physical stimulation of sex.

In this way, after spending a euphoric, hot night that is seemingly enough to make them forget all about the cold, most women won't be able to forget about that night, and will then choose to become a white horn's wife and live with him.


	11. Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> While I am fond of yandere-like men, I have quite a soft spot for dogs. I know these monster boys are one of the more ferocious ones out there, I couldn't help but find their wagging tails too adorable! Though, they are still wild animals in the end. And since they are wild animals, they lack human ethics. Hence why they are known for **non-con** , they can't control their instincts!

* * *

**~Werewolf~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Wolf / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Forests, mountains

**[Disposition]**

Ferocious, loyal

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, small animals, etc.

…

A type of beastman having the characteristics of wolves that live in packs. Their intelligence is high, but they are ferocious, and they use their strong legs and exceptional stamina to prowl forests, mountainous regions, etc. in search of prey.

When they locate a woman who suits their taste, they attack and rape, allowing themselves to be consumed by overwhelming bestial lust. They have the characteristics of wolves, and they are truly ferocious like beasts during mating. When maddening lust drives them to ravishing women, they rock their hips against them simple-mindedly. Of course, they possess far more stamina than humans. They won’t be satisfied with having sex just once or twice. One would end up having to accept their sperm inside of herself a countless number of times.

Additionally, since wild werewolves live in packs, if they take a liking to a woman, she’ll be integrated into the pack, and then she’ll end up having to service multiple partners. She’d end up getting raped over and over by many werewolves every night.

Many beastmen become even more ferocious when they go into rut. Sometimes their desire for a human woman is so intense that they’ll even come to human villages. When they’re in rut, their body is always throbbing, yearning for human to implant their seeds in. They’ll give into the throbbing and keep mating day and night. The throbbing doesn’t go away until their rut ends, or their partner becomes pregnant.

In this way, they’re really ferocious, but they sometimes recognize women as their superior if they’re defeated, or if they fall totally in love. And then they’ll end up becoming extremely loyal to the female partner they recognize as their superior, in other words, their master, and they become just like a dog fawning over a woman even during sex.

Such werewolves beg to mate with their own so that the woman can bear their children. Also, one who has dominated many werewolves ends up as the boss of the pack, the 'Alpha’. All the werewolves seek sex and want their boss to have their children, so every night, she would have to be with them when they snuggle up to her seeking sex.

Also, they sometimes attack and bite human men. Men who are bitten by them are influenced by Demonic energy through the opening in the wound and they end up turning into a werewolf just like them. Men who change from human to werewolf tend to be much more docile than those who were werewolves from the beginning. Since they recognize their own family and lover as pack members and master, it’s possible for them to keep living like that.

However, if there are other men in their family, they will try to bite them and change them into werewolves, just like those who were originally a werewolf. They have an intense sexual desire for the women who became their master and will go into rut and seek her to release their seed, so it can be problematic. Because they were originally humans, they’re even less able to control their bestial lust, and the woman who became their master will end up having to mate with them when they have several times as much lust as they did when they were humans.


	12. Wereram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> From first glance, I thought these monster boys to be gentle and even-tempered. They were so fluffy and cute! But I never imagine that they were just a lustful as an incubus! Looks are truly deceiving that's for sure! The deploy such dirty tactics... farmers sure have a hard time, huh? Thank you for helping create the bedsheets I use.
> 
> For those who are considering getting into the textile business, you should be wary of a wereram using **dub-con** and **non-con** tactics to get you to sleep with them!

* * *

**~Wereram~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Sheep / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Plains, human settlements

**[Disposition]**

Gentle (violent, lustful)

**[Diet]**

Herbivorous: prefers wild grasses

_…_

Wereram is a mostly placid species of Monster Boys with the characteristics of rams. Normally always drowsy, they are popular for their fluffy wool. This unique wool contains magic that allows for deep, pleasant sleep when exposed to it. But beware, it is this very sleep magic that keeps a Wereram calm in the first place. Should it be shaved off, he'll become just as lustful and aggressive as most Monsters.

A type of beastman covered in a fluffy coat, having the characteristics of a ram. Just as it seems from the fluffy appearance, they're always drowsy and light-headed. They mostly spend their time spaced-out in the plains where beautiful grasses grow, basking in the sun or napping.

When they find a human woman, they make a gentle smile as though happy from the bottom of their hearts, and slowly head over to the woman and gently embrace her, affectionately rubbing their fluffy body all over the woman. If it were some other monster, this is when the woman would get violently knocked down and violated, and the monster would deliciously receive her mana, but the way they happily embrace the woman doesn't give off that feeling at all. However, this is actually their method of attacking women to get sex. The wool that his body is covered in contains sleep magic. After being embraced and having the coat rubbed all over her, the woman will be overcome with the same kind of light-headed drowsiness as them; and when her thinking starts to get hazy, they will slowly remove her clothing.

Upon seeing the woman's exposed lower region, they will grin happily, position their own lower body at her entrance, and slowly thrust their hips, guiding their penis inside her. And then, while embracing the woman and joined with her, they'll keep slowly shaking their hips. While the woman is so sleepy she can't resist, she'll be filled with a comfortable pleasure, and just as she gushes out mana for them, she'll fall asleep while enveloped in their fluffiness. They'll also fall asleep in the same way while joined with the woman upon experiencing the pleasant sensation of the woman's mana filling their body.

Eventually, when the woman awakens, due to a physiological phenomenon and the warm, pleasant sensation of being enveloped by them, their penis, which is still inside of her, will once again cause her to become aroused.

The feeling of her insides drooling will cause them to wake up too, and after smiling at the woman with their sleepy-looking face, they'll begin shaking their hips. While still drowsy, having barely woken up, the woman will release mana for them once more due to the gentle pleasure she is being given.

Their fur, which is imbued with sleep magic, is treasured as a material for bedding and pajamas. The deep sleep induced by the fluffy, comfortable bedding is very pleasant, and even with a short period of sleep, one can completely restore herself from fatigue and wake up feeling refreshed. For that reason, this fur fetches high prices. Also, if cut it grows back after a while, so many people raise them.

However, the reason they're normally so docile and sleepy is the fur. Without this fur, they're released from the sleep magic, and they will fully exhibit their original lustful and greedy nature. Their soft smile will change into a smile more accentuated by desire.

To express all the bestial lust that had been suppressed by drowsiness until then, they'll push a woman down and have sex with her. Unable to satisfy their greedy lust with just having sex once or twice, they'll crash their hips into a woman violently like a wild beast in rut to taste an even greater quantity of stronger pleasure and mana. During this time their expression will be different than usual; the ecstasy from tasting pleasure and mana will cause them to make a lewd, completely slackened smile.


	13. Wererabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I once knew a girl named, Alice. We were exactly close but I knew that she often liked to read in a nearby meadow with her sister. Once day, Alice went to the meadow alone and never returned. I'm sure she's having fun with whoever caught her. But if it was a wererabbit that took a fancy to her, well... I'm sure he took her then and there since they're known for **non-con**.

* * *

**~Wererabbit~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Rabbit / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Meadows

**[Disposition]**

Cheerful, impatient, lonely

**[Diet]**

Herbivorous, mostly wild grass and vegetables

_…_

Half-human, half-beast monsters having the characteristics of rabbits, the majority of which inhabit meadows. They are docile compared to other werebeasts and are friendly toward humans. They tend to be cheerful and extremely curious. Perhaps for that reason, they are restless, and spend much of their time running and jumping to and fro.

Although I have noted that they are relatively docile and friendly to humans, that doesn’t at all mean they aren’t dangerous. Unlike most werebeasts, they have no fixed fertile time; rather their mating season is year-long. A wererabbit will greet any woman he encounters; if the traveler returns the greeting in a friendly manner, he may take a liking to her, at which point the impatient wererabbit will push her to the ground and take her on the spot. Contrary to their personality and appearance, sex with them is extremely furious. Even when on top of a woman they shake their hips like a rabbit hopping around, and indulge in the pleasure. If one were to attempt to escape from a wererabbit in rut, it would be difficult since they swiftly hop around the plains with their powerful legs.

Although the veracity of this is uncertain, it is said that they hate being alone so much that they can even die from loneliness. They desire to always be close to the woman they've taken a liking to, and they'll move their body intimately close and fawn on her, seeking sex, which allows them to be as close as possible to her. For them, the happiest time is definitely when they‘re joined with a woman, becoming one.

This is purely a rumor, but if you follow a wererabbit without being noticed when he is hopping around aimlessly, it is said that sometimes you will arrive at a place called “Wonderland” along with him. That place is said to be a bizarre dimension where the monsters are constantly in rut like wererabbits and want to have sex with women like crazy. However, as of the present, no one has ever returned from that place, so it's uncertain whether it really exists. Also, should someone try to follow a wererabbit, in most cases, she would be noticed since their big ears have excellent hearing, and he would head straight towards her and attack.


	14. Werecat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Interviewing a werecat was mighty difficult. Though they are rather adorable lads, I couldn't stop sneezing up a storm! I was so embarrassed that my allergies were acting up. But I probably dodged a bullet being allergic to these types of beastmen since they tend to have **non-consensual** sex if the mood strikes them!

* * *

**~Werecat~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Cat / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Forests, around human villages

**[Disposition]**

Selfish, capricious

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous: prefers meat

_…_

A beastman type monster with the characteristics of a cat. They have a flexible and strong body and are talented when it comes to springing on an unsuspecting victim. Aside from living in forests, some individuals also live around human villages, awaiting the opportunity to attack human women.

They have extremely capricious personalities. Often times, when you think they're taking a friendly attitude, they'll suddenly assume a sulky attitude. However, they are a creature whose body speaks louder than their mouth. If the tail is straight up, and the eyes downcast and avoiding contact with yours during a conversation, it means the werecat wishes to be loved, even though his mouth might say otherwise.

Even when they're in a sulky sort of mood, they'll soon brighten up if one has sex with them. Despite being capricious, having sex with the woman they like is the one thing they still love to do no matter what the time.

They're usually not very dangerous monsters, but when they go into rut, which happens periodically, they become extremely ferocious, and when they spot a human woman, they'll attack and violate her. They often then become attached to the person they had sex with, and even after their rut is over, they'll frequently seek that woman. In the case that they've become attached, the longer they interact with a woman, and the longer they have sex, the longer their rut will last. Even after it's over, the period before their next rut will steadily grow shorter. For that reason, if one spoils them too much, and has sex with them whenever tempted, they'll end up in a state of constantly being in rut, and things will get out of hand.

Should they catch a whiff of the fruit of a plant called “matatabi” (catnip), they'll fall into a state of intoxication, their sense of reason will be diminished, and for a while, they'll enter a state that's even more ferocious than when they're in rut. Even though they're usually capricious, during this period, their head will become full of only thoughts of fawning on a woman and having sex, and, in a state of maximum arousal, they'll rub their hot body against a woman, seeking intercourse.


	15. Werebat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes, 
> 
> What an imposing bunch of monsters! I'm not particularly fond of their sadistic streak. Though I know plenty of girls who consider themselves as masochists. As a warning for those who wish to enter dark caves alone, be wary that werebats would swoop down and **rape** you. In certain situation, it may evolve into a **gang-bang**.

* * *

**~Werebat~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Bat / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Caves

**[Disposition]**

Ill-tempered, timid

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous: fruits, insects, small animals

_…_

Werebats are winged monster boys who prefer caves and darkness. In low light they are sadistic and assertive, and a pitch-black gang-rape by a werebat swarm is a fate which awaits those who wander into their lairs. In sunlight, their attitude switches entirely, and they become the frightened ones: their quivering, defenseless attitude often proving irresistible for getting women to rape them.

Beastmen with bat-like features that live in caves and other dark places. They hang upside down from the ceiling, in places with limited visibility and patiently wait for travelers to pass by. When one spots a human woman who strikes his fancy, a Werebat will dive from out of the darkness, knock her down, and forcibly thrust into her. Sadistic by nature, a Werebat will respond to resistance or pleading by escalating the violence of the rape, while grinning lasciviously and maliciously.

When multiple individuals are occupying the same space, their loud moaning and gasping will highly arouse the others, causing all of them to swarm the woman. As if in a mad scramble for a single treat, they swoop down from the ceiling in a rush, to taste the woman's body; licking, rubbing, and teasing. Once a woman receives the ejaculates from one of them, in the next moment a new one will thurst into her and begin rocking his hips. Since the frenzied orgy takes place in total darkness, the woman will not be able to confirm how many of them there are, nor will she be able to tell which Werebat is violating her. It likely feels to her as though the pleasure is continuing forever. In this way, Werebats are highly ferocious, but they are vulnerable to light. If brought into a brightly lit area, they turn cowardly and are effectively helpless. However, even if brought to a brightly lit area, they do not flee from human women. Instead a Werebat would be afraid of everything other than the woman. Seeking a woman's aid, a Werebat will cling to her body and try to hide in her shadow. At this time, a Werebat will appear to be a nervous wreck.

Unlike when they violate women in the darkness, they do not give off a lewd or sadistic impression; on the contrary, a woman may be tempted to do something sadistic to them instead. As if to urge it on, a Werebat will nestle close and push every part of his trembling male body against the woman.

Their instincts tell them to seek sex with women, even in these circumstances. If a Werebat has sex with a woman at such a time, then not only will he no longer be afraid, he will even be able to feel as relaxed as he would be in the dark, due to the pleasure and warmth provided by the woman.


	16. Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Before that White Horn found me trapped in a raging blizzard, I recalled having the sense I wasn't alone. Looking around, I tried searching for the monster boy who was spying on me. Over a hill I spotted them, a married couple. I knew better than to look past the cloak the young boy wore. But they were a brazen couple. It caught me off guard seeing someone **underaged** out there in the blizzard but I guess he was in safe hands... if you consider it as such.

* * *

**~Wendigo~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Wendigo / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Snowy region (snowy mountains)

**[Disposition]**

Calm, timid, devoted

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, wild animal, etc.

_…_

A race of beastmen with a strange mode of life that live in villages hidden by blizzards. The appearance of married and unmarried individuals differs greatly. Unmarried individuals appear like a young boy clad in an overcoat that completely covers and conceals his entire body, and one cannot tell what is inside.

They follow around travelers roaming in snowy mountains and trail them from behind during blizzards. They excel in the art of self-concealment. They allow travelers to just sense their presence, but then, when the person hurriedly turns around to have a look, they will not be able to see them at all. After a while, they will call out to the traveler in a faint voice. This behavior leaves travelers with an eerie impression, but they themselves are actually an extremely warm and gentle race. When they come across people in distress, they start following from behind out of concern.

However, because of their shy and reserved personalities, they do not like to reveal themselves in front of people very much, so they try to guide people to the exit of the mountain with just their voice and a hint of their presence. If one senses their presence and listens to their words, one will always be able to find their way out of the mountains. On the other hand, there are many who get so creeped out that they cannot even tell that they are being guided and end up collapsing. In such cases, they are carried into safe places such as caves where they can take shelter from the blizzard and the wendigos will warmly look after them.

In such circumstances, travelers will be able to see what they look like for the first time. Even though the boy will be entirely covered in the overcoat, the traveler can still discern the outline of his body and will hear his lovely, caring voice. If the traveler is female, naturally, she will anticipate and desire to reveal what is deep inside the overcoat, but if she does peek inside, she will no longer be able to safely return to the human world.

Some women lose their minds the moment they behold his face and body. They will howl like a beast while mounting the wendigo, shoving his penis inside of themselves, and begin to violate him; or so it is said. Then it seems these women carry the limp, senseless bodies of their lovers back to the wendigo villages deep in the mountains and disappear.

Additionally, a wendigo can only hide his appearance in the mountains during blizzards. Once a traveler has safely left the mountains, if they turn around, they will be able to confirm what the wendigo looks like. At that point, after having a look at the face of their benefactor, no small number of women will decide to return to the snowy mountains again.

It is said that after a while an unusual phenomenon will happen even to those that managed to safely leave the snowy mountain. They will experience anxiety and a feeling of depression like something is lacking, while at the same time their lust swells remarkably. Eventually they will begin to hear the voice of the boy calling out to them, a strange amount of heat will gather in their nether regions and they will become able to be active even in the middle of a blizzard without any issues. Then the woman will follow his voice into the mountains to claim the boy, whose white skin she briefly glimpsed through an opening in his overcoat, as her own.

Married individuals appear clad in an overcoat that is way bigger than their body. It is unnaturally dark to the point that you cannot see inside, yet instead of hiding, the boys make their figure stand out as if showing off. In stark contrast to unmarried individuals, if sighted during a blizzard, they are often mistakenly seen as terrifying abominable snowmen, but they do not directly harm people.

If one focuses their gaze to the utmost limit and peers deep within the darkness, one will vaguely be able to make out a figure. However, if one is able to recognize the true form of the one who lurks in the darkness and what she is doing with the young boy, the spectacle will be burned into one's mind, and they will be unable to maintain their sanity; or so it is said.


	17. Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> When I originally imagined a warlock, I pictured an eccentric but sophisticated man. Much to my surprise, it was a young boy who came to the interview. It was an informative lesson though I was put off by the fact someone who appeared **underaged** was giving me bedroom eyes. It might be a kink for some women, but I believe I'll pass on this one.

* * *

**~Warlock~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Majin / Majin

**[Habitat]**

Various: Deep within forests, human settlements, etc.

**[Disposition]**

Various

**[Diet]**

The same things as humans, human women's Spirit Energy

_…_

A type of majin possessing high magic power and the ability to cast a variety of spells, although they have a very young, childish appearance. Originally, they were human men, but they were lured into receiving a Baphomet's power and becoming monsters by various temptations such as eternal youth and high magic power, etc. As might be expected given that they were originally human, most of them blend in and live among humans, and their temperament is also relatively close to humans, but they've been completely indoctrinated in the ideology of Sabbath, a pagan cult led by baphomets. Under that ideology, they perform various activities such as experimenting with bewitching spells, propagating Sabbath, and capturing human women.

In accordance with the doctrine of Sabbath, which values “the depravity and charm of little boys”, they all uniformly have the appearance of little boys, and they never age any further than that. Likewise, following that doctrine, since they always continue to be little boys, most of them speak and behave the way they look, like children. They are all baptized in devilish pleasure by a Baphomet, and in accordance with the teaching of Sabbath that says “devote thyself to pleasure like a monster”, what they love more than anything is to use their childish bodies to go wild having sex with women bigger than them. Plus, by obtaining the spirit energy of human women, they also replenish and empower their magic. When they spot a human woman that strikes their fancy, they'll actively seek intercourse.

According to the doctrine of Sabbath, they'll thoroughly instill the body of the woman they like with the wonderfulness of the pleasure provided by their childish body and the charm of little boys. Afterward, they'll form a master/ servant pact and have her become their familiar and “onee-chan". The head of a witch little brother with an “onee-chan" will become filled with thoughts of onee-chan. He'll end up spending every day having sex with onee-chan and indulging in pleasure.

Periodically, they gather before a Baphomet and hold an assembly called “Black Mass.” There, they unveil new familiars; familiars and witch candidates who haven’t completely been indoctrinated by Sabbath, and human women and men who were gathered from villages through proselytization are thoroughly trained and educated in the ideology of “Sabbath", and then, it is said a feast of pleasure will unfold where witches and familiars who love each other will have sex with each other as they desire in order to reaffirm “the charm and depravity of little boys."

As the name “warlock” suggests, they stand out even among monsters as having high magic power. Along with baphomets, they conduct research for the sake of developing new spells and magical items. Naturally, they are also proficient in attack magic, etc. but most of their demonic energy is used on charm spells and for making life with onee-chan even more pleasurable.


	18. Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Ah, the classic monster boy. I recalled when I was in the vampire phase, where I thought they were the most attractive monster out of the bunch. But I ended up growing out of it, thank god. I am more of a "yandere" type of gal and not too keen on the "tsundere" type of boys. I'm not particularly interested in a verbal lashing every time I try to get close. But I know most women are into this type of men. So I should warn that there is a whole lot of **biting** going on but surprisingly, vampires are rather tame.

* * *

**~Vampire~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Incubus / Undead

**[Habitat]**

Demon Realm

**[Disposition]**

Strong-willed, haughty, stubborn

**[Diet]**

Blood of human women

_…_

Vampires are haughty, nocturnal monster boys with a taste for human blood. Unusually for monsters, they generally restrict themselves to mating only with succubi. This is partly because a vampire who mates with a normal human may end up giving birth to a Dhampir. Vampires have a minor disagreement with vamp mosquitos over their presumption to the 'vampire' name, as these boys consider those buzzing insects entirely too gauche to be worthy of the term.

A higher rank race of monsters, boasting high magical power and a surprising amount of superhuman strength, which inhabit places such as mamono realms. They reveal themselves only at night and use the cover of darkness to attack their prey. They are extremely prideful, considering themselves to be “nobility" while strongly looking down upon humans as lesser beings.

Like other incubus family monsters, they feed on the spirit energy of human women, but they don't obtain it through sex like a incubus would, instead of biting a woman's neck with their fangs and obtaining it in that manner. Perhaps because when they suck blood, they infuse the woman with a slight amount of demonic energy, the women don't feel pain from the act of them feeding. Instead, both the one doing the sucking and the one being sucked can obtain pleasure enough to melt each other’s brains.

So, for the vampires themselves, not only is a woman's blood a sweet treat but at the same time it also makes them unbearably aroused just like an aphrodisiac. Due to the pleasure of the act of sucking and the blood itself, most of them feel a large amount of lust towards their prey directly after feeding, but as far as they are concerned, copulation with a human being is a filthy act, so most vampires are likely to try to control their lust.

Women they are fond of are taken away to their homes, and kept as both servants and food sources, being forced to take care of the vampire himself. Although they look down on humans; due to the influence of the Demon Lord's demonic energy, when they are looked after by the woman, they brought home, a powerful feeling of love wells up. And when they look at that woman, their body will throb badly. Since they are monsters, they won't be able to resist the urge, and eventually they'll come to desire the woman both physically and emotionally.

A woman who lives as their servant is infused with demonic energy every time the vampire feeds, eventually being transformed into a “succubus." Women who have become succubi will then be treated by the vampires as “nobles" the same as themselves.

Due to this, since women cease to be the “humans” that they look down on, depending on the individual, they may totally change their attitude. There are even those who start to treat their women almost like lovers as if all the feelings for the woman they had been suppressing until then had been forced to the surface. It is said that they also become unable to suppress their lust during bloodsucking and will then have sex with the woman according to their desire.

When the mamono lord took over, their nature changed into that of a kind of incubus, so they can also obtain spirit energy through sex. Once they start having sex with a woman, the more they had been repressed, the more they will be enthralled by the strong pleasure that satisfies their devilish nature, and the sweet taste of her syrup, which will be on par with or perhaps even exceed the sweetness of blood.

Additionally, they also will rarely attack human males. This isn’t for the sake of feeding, but for the sake of changing a man determined to have a “noble nature" into one of their own kind. Men who have had their blood sucked are infused with a vast amount of demonic energy and are transformed into “vampires” themselves.

They possess extremely high fighting abilities, but they also have a ton of weaknesses. Under the sun's rays, their physical abilities are weakened to the degree of an ordinary human boy, and just from touching freshwater, a powerful numbing pleasure will course through their body. Additionally, they are weak to garlic, and just smelling it will diminish their reasoning abilities, and render them unable to think straight. Were one to put it in their mouth, their rationality would completely disappear, and they'd end up going wild and seeking pleasure just like the original variety of incubus.


	19. Vamp Mosquito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes, 
> 
> After interviewing a vampire, I thought they were the last monster boy to turn me off. Little did I know that around the corner was another monster who would drive me up the wall. Dear adventurers, I hope you give me some praise for being able to sit down long enough with a Vamp Mosquito's buzzing to give you this entry. These boys seem to be keen on **blood-play** , **rape** , and **drug-like use**.

* * *

**~Vamp Mosquito~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Fly / Bug

**[Habitat]**

Forests, waterfront, wetlands

**[Disposition]**

Mean

**[Diet]**

Flower nectar, etc. the blood of human women

_…_

A bug type monster known as the "vampire of the insect world" because they bite humans and suck their blood. They have meticulously cunning personalities, and soon as they spot a human woman who will serve as prey, they will fly around the area for a while and wait for the perfect moment to bring down their prey before attacking.

Their wings make a distinctive buzzing noise during a flight that disturbs the hearts of those that hear it and alerts them to the monster's presence. At the same time, the person will lose concentration and get distracted. For that reason, a woman being targeted will already be seized in their embrace by the time she comes back to her senses, and she'll end up having her blood sucked.

Their ordinary staple food is flower nectar. Although they prefer women's blood, they don't suck it indiscriminately. They mainly suck blood during sexual intercourse with a woman. Not only is blood used as nourishment for the sake of planting their seeds, by obtaining the information from blood and mana contained in blood fluid in advance, but they're also able to adjust their own stomach to more easily receive that blood and mana based on that information. In other words, they perform the act of blood-sucking to make it easier to impregnate the woman who will become their wife and incubator from then on and adjust themselves to serve as excellent fathers suitable for raising children that inherit their mother's blood. In short, sucking blood is like making a kind of marking for them. They're not just after the blood, they're after the woman herself in order to form a couple.

Also, during blood-sucking they inject the woman with venomous saliva. Due to the venom, the place blood was sucked from will become hot and itchy and throb, seeking pleasure. No matter what the woman herself does, she won't be able to obtain pleasure, and the throbbing will not subside.

The bite mark will become like an erogenous zone, one that only reacts to the one who sucked the blood. The throbbing can only be soothed if they touch it, crawl their tongue along it, suck blood once again, and the pleasure induced is like having the vagina teased. In this way, once a woman has had her blood sucked, even if she tries to run away, she'll be agonized by the bite mark which throbs in yearning for the vamp mosquito. They would never let such a woman escape. Instead, they would fly around the area and wait for the perfect opportunity to sexually violate the woman.

They also perform blood-sucking during sexual intercourse, increasing the number of bite marks that serve as both erogenous zones, and proof that a woman is theirs, thus increasing the throbbing and pleasure in their woman's body. Additionally, every time they suck her blood, their penis will yearn to be inside their wife, and they will then insert it into her vagina and sip her mana.

Furthermore, concerning their alias "vampire of the insect world", it seems the original vampires (kyuuketsuki/Eastern Vampires), vampires (vanpaia/ Western Vampires), feel upset about it. Some vampires (vanpaia) have stated the following, "if they're going to bear the name vampire (kyuuketsuki), they should have pride as monsters, and not easily father human offspring." However, it seems it was humans that started calling them that name in the first place. Of course, the vamp mosquitos themselves are busy copulating to impregnant their wife with their offspring, so they appear to be completely disinterested in this subject.


	20. Ushi-Oni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> A rather aggressive monster for this entry. I think of the quote, "Hide yo kids, hide yo wife" is a rather accurate statement for this monster boy. When researching the monster, I stumbled upon a town that was recovering from a Ushi-Oni attack. The monster kidnapped the mayor's daughter right in front of them. The mayor is in distress, but after interviewing the daughter in person, it seems like things are going well for her. For those debating, if they should lock or unlock their doors during a Ushi-Oni attack, be aware that Ushi-Oni are known for their **non-con** habits; just like as most monsters.

* * *

**~Ushi-Oni~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Arachne / Bug

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu Region (Mountainous regions, caves)

**[Disposition]**

Ferocious, lustful

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, wild animals, etc., women's Spirit Energy

_…_

A kind of arachne that only inhabits the Zipangu Region. They possess the upper body of a man with green skin, and the lower body of a spider covered in black hair. They’re one of the monsters feared as “monstrosities” in Zipangu. Even among monsters, their nature is especially ferocious. Tainted with immense desire, thoughts of savagely raping and violating women are always on their mind. So great is their lust that their body is always hotly seething.

They usually live deep in the mountains, but sometimes ushi-oni come down from the mountains and attack human settlements seeking women. At that time, if they find a woman who strikes their fancy, they’ll shoot out webbing that is almost like a rope, tie her up, and take her back home deep in the mountains. Then, as if to unleash all the bestial lust that had built up until then, they’ll rape the woman and indulge in spirit energy. No matter how much sex they have, their boundless sexual lust is never satisfied. They never get tired in the middle of sex, and they will keep thrusting their hips against a woman relentlessly.

Once they’ve gotten ahold of a woman, they never show themselves around humans again, secluding themselves in their nests deep in the mountains. They end up spending most of the day doing nothing but violating their beloved woman.

Their blood is thick with demonic energy. Sometimes humans appear who try to slay these “monstrosities,” but those who cut them are always bathed in their blood as a result. Those who have been bathed in this blood are twisted by the high concentration of demonic energy. If it is a human woman, then she’ll soon change into a succubus whose mind is all but consumed with screwing monsters. If it’s a human man, then he’ll end up becoming an “ushi-oni” himself.

When a man transforms into an ushi-oni, the great transformation is not only external but internal. No matter how docile his former personality was, it will change into an extremely aggressive personality like that of the ushi-oni. The bestial desire to rape women and corrupt them with their own hands boils up. The bestial lust causes his body to begin to hotly seethe as though boiling, and he becomes unable to think about anything but raping women. And then, guided by bestial lust as a new “monstrosity,” he’ll head for a human settlement to get a woman.

Additionally, the resilient body of an ushi-oni soon regenerates after being wounded. On top of that, they don’t even appear to feel any pain from minor wounds. They aren’t at all disturbed by the intruders who go after them. It is even said that they ignore the intruder before and after they’re cut, continuing to violate their woman.


	21. Unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> A kind and gentle race they are with **nothing wrong with them** though... they left me troubled after the interview. The Unicorn in question commented on my... ahem, status of my purity, and how he was surprised I managed to encounter 19 monster boys so far without being taken by them. I wonder that too though I like to believe it was my silver tongue and fast reflexes that kept me safe. Despite my crass nature, even I'm a tender maiden at heart looking for my ideal monster husband. The Unicorn proposed, of course. And I declined for the sake of my research. Yet the Unicorn wasn't surprised and asked me if I know what I'm even looking for in a monster. I...
> 
> More research needs to be done.

* * *

**~Unicorn~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Centaur / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Forests

**[Disposition]**

Gentle, devoted, lustful

**[Diet]**

Herbivorous, wild grasses and vegetables, etc.

_…_

Unicorns are centaur-family monster boys remarkable for their distinctly good-natured behavior. Gentle monster boys that reject the “screw-everything-that-moves” nymphomaniacal attitude of the incubi and most other monsters, they guard their own chastity and prize it in others too, giving them a particular fondness for virginal wives. While they will wait for marriage, the release of their pent-up lust on their wedding night is remarked as "ferocious."

Still, unicorns are monsters, and a monster's desires often overwhelm their better judgment. Erratic sex with a woman who has another monster's energy in her causes a dramatic physical and mental transformation in a unicorn, turning him into a bicorn. A wife needs to remain faithful in order to keep her unicorn husband from transforming.

A type of centaur that lives deep in forests, distinguished by its beautiful white coat and a single horn coming out of its forehead. Even though it’s a monster, it is regarded as a “symbol of purity.” Its graceful personality and gentle behavior are those of a chaste gentleman.

In the same way as other monsters, they make the woman they like their wife and produce children with her, but unlike other monsters, they never attack and force intercourse. It is said that the women they are fond of and choose as their wives are absolutely limited to pure “virgins” who have never had intercourse with other men or monsters. They themselves stay as pure “virgins” and never have sex with any women until they give themselves to their wives. They never give themselves to any woman but their wife, period. Sex with their woman is the fulfillment of the oath between husband and wife.

Because they possess this sort of nature, they tend to be misunderstood, but just like other centaurs, they are extremely lustful. Unicorns without wives spend their time dreaming of days of sweet pleasure with their wife-to-be. When they swear their oath to their wife, in order to make everything they have dreamed of a reality, they'll use their lewd body they have been saving just for their wife to service her thoroughly. Afterward, they'll frequently seduce their wife and spend sweet days of pleasure continuously having sex just as they dreamed.

There is powerful demonic energy contained in a unicorn’s horn, and because of it, they can use powerful healing spells. This healing power grows more potent the purer their “unicorn energy” is. Conversely, if other magical energy gets mixed in, it loses power. It is said that this is the reason why they avoid women who have had intercourse with other monsters, in order to prevent the magical energy of another monster from mixing in with their unicorn energy.

A unicorn's own demonic energy protects it against demonic energy from the outside, so it normally causes no problems. However, if his wife cheats on him and demonic energy from other monsters accumulates in her body; or if he has sex with a woman who has had sex with monsters many times instead of a virgin, then he'll be helpless to prevent it, and demonic energy will be poured inside of him.

When that happens, a unicorn's energy becomes radically distorted, and he will transform into a monster called a "bicorn," which, in contrast to the unicorn, is referred to as "the symbol of impurity." They regard indecency as virtue and desire to live an obscene life even more immersed in pleasure together with their wife. Because of this, they'll even call the person their wife was cheating with, and then, in order to obtain even deeper, more intense pleasure, they'll have threesomes together.


	22. Undine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> It was by accident when I discovered the Undine. I was out in the wilderness for field research and finding the next monster boy to document. I was chased by a pack of werewolves and escaped by the skin of my teeth! As you can imagine, dear adventurers, I was parched and stopped by a flowing stream for a quick sip. To my surprise, I found a face staring back! I thought I was going to get eaten but thankfully, there's **nothing taboo** about Undines.

* * *

**~Undine~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Spirit / Elemental

**[Habitat]**

Lakes, springs, etc.

**[Disposition]**

Calm, devoted

**[Diet]**

Women’s Spirit Energy

_…_

Water elementals born from concentrated “water elements” that were corrupted by demonic energy and became “monsterized elementals.” They are monsters that have handsome bodies that are translucent like the water they are made of and have a pure, kind heart with a gentle disposition. They usually dwell near sources of water like lakes and springs, and they seldom attack humans.

However, they are always seeking a human woman to become their covenanter and share love with. Although they won't attack, if a woman strikes their fancy, they'll actively seduce her into becoming their covenanter and having sex with them. Water elementals intrinsically have an intense yearning towards the love shared by men and women, and the demonic energy within them converts that yearning into powerful desire; to them and to monsters, that is love, and it drives them to have vigorous sex with human women.

They always snuggle up to their covenanter, adoring her like a lover. By having sex, they offer her the power of water, and through devoted service, they offer her pleasure. Their body, which is made of water, gently enters the covenanter's vagina, and one can experience a gentle pleasure that is unlike anything that can be experienced with another monster. Along with the intense pleasure, a woman will attain serenity while being penetrated by them, as if their devoted and gentle heart had reached him. And then, when semen is released, it can be seen transferring from the Undine’s body into their covenanter thanks to their translucent body. They'll ecstatically delight in the fact that their semen is now inside their beloved covenanter's body.

When a covenanter charmed by them continually provides them with spirit energy, eventually, they'll transform into a “dark elemental," which is dominated by demonic energy.

Just as water gets muddy, their once pure hearts become impure with pleasure. They undergo a dramatic transformation, becoming lascivious and lustful. Sex with their covenanter also changes, becoming violent like a muddy stream; their covenanter's rational mind will be gulped down along with her spirit energy.

Being water elementals, when they are corrupted by the dark element, it's the same as the waters of the natural world being corrupted by the dark element. Their water jugs are originally full of pure, sacred water with no stagnation, but as they become entirely clouded with demonic energy, so too does the water in the jug become murky, being blended with demonic energy. The water flows out into the waters of the natural world. As for humans who drink this water corrupted by demonic energy, if it is a man, then he transforms into an incubus, and if it is a woman, then she gradually transforms into a succubus. If the water is drunk by a monster, he is empowered and able to have even wildered sex with women. In this way, not only the water but the entire land becomes eroded by the dark element, gradually changing into a mamono realm.

Additionally, they have an extremely difficult time dealing with verbal abuse from their covenanter. If they hear even a little bit of this, they'll become afraid of being hated by their covenanter. Afterward, they'll have wild, frenetic sex with her as though their ordinary gentle personality was a lie. They provide thorough service in order to make the covenanter love them again. They try to imprison a woman's body and heart through sheer pleasure.


	23. Unagi Joro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> When I was informed about a merman monster boy, I immediately recalled the fairytale my mother used to tell me about a merman who took on a human form chase after the princess he fell in love with. A sad tale that was with how the merman turned into sea foam in the end. Bittersweet memories it left but now I get to meet an actually merman! Well... that's what I thought initially. It was in the name but a Unagi Joro is an eel variant! Slimy but **nothing wrong** with that!

* * *

**~Unagi Joro~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Merman / Merman

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu Region (Near large ponds, lakes, and rivers, etc.)

**[Disposition]**

Calm, devoted, lustful

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous: seafood, etc.

_…_

A type of merman living in the Zipangu region. They have the body of a long slender fish covered in a mucus membrane. The slimy mucus secreted from their body contains many compounds that restore vitality and stamina, and since they themselves have it inside their own body, their body is also full of an unmanageable amount of stamina and lust.

Typically, their true lascivious nature is masked by a soft and gentle demeanor, and a devoted appearance befitting of a race of Zipangu, but their unconcealable charm oozes out from bits of their speech, the way their body wriggles whenever they move, and their posture. They don't directly seduce women, but nevertheless, because of their appearance, they're good at getting women in the mood, and in most cases, women will be eager to seize their hearts.

Their body is covered in a mucus membrane to protect them from desiccation. When wrapped in this slippery body, even if one tries to grab their body and pull them off, one can't get a good grip. They can adjust the state of the sliminess of the mucus membrane at will, and without the slime, it makes it easier to grab them. On the other hand, they can also make those who touch them slip to the degree that they want. The hands of women that try to reach them slip in the slime, with the extra momentum causing them to touch their abs or genital area. When a woman panics and twists her body in an attempt to get away, she'll slip, even more, pressing against and knocking down their soft body.

By the time she becomes aware of it, not only will his body be coiled around her, the woman's four limbs will also be wrapped around the boy. Even if it should just be a casual touch, one will end up entangled and locked in a grapple with them.

In this way, they don't just seize a woman's heart, they capture her body using their mucus and create a situation where she can and will make a move on them. Before they know it, women who strike their fancy will find their body and heart seized in this manner and gradually end up having sex with them.

Their soft body has just the right resilience, and being covered in it feels pleasant. It's as if their penis will melt inside the woman when having sex. During sex, a woman is made to drink mucus transferred mouth-to-mouth, and mucus coils entering her vagina with wet sticky noises, continuously restoring her vitality and stamina. No matter how much they have sex, they never get exhausted, and the more they have sex, the more her stamina increases. A woman will come to the desire to keep having longer and more intense sex with them.

Those who have a wife expose their true lascivious nature and desire to serve their wife with their own body. Due to their devoted nature, they make good husbands who pour their hearts into taking care of their wife, but the home-cooked meals they make every day always have their mucus mixed in. It's highly nutritious with a rich flavor which will appeal to their wife's tastes, and continuing to eat the food every day will build up her stamina to the point that she will always have an excessive amount of vitality and stamina, and when their wife wants sex at every opportunity, they will gleefully accept it.

Since she can get energy from having sex with them, even if the wife does have a job, she'll develop a habit of having sex with them until she is stained cloudy white after eating breakfast, before heading off to work.


	24. Umi Osho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> As my quest to document as many monster boys as possible, my travels began straying from the typical paths on to more off-beaten ones and eventually locations where walking became impossible! That is where the Umi Osho. After my interview with several aquatic monsters, they recommend me to reach out to one so they may bless me with the ability to breath underwater. 
> 
> The Umi Osho was a kind man and was quick to obliged after hearing my mission. Though... their **masochistic** tendencies was off-putting, making me question if he was as kind as he first appeared.

* * *

**~Umi Osho~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Turtle / Aquatic

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu region (sea)

**[Disposition]**

Timid, devoted

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous: seaweed and crustaceans, etc.

_…_

A monster with a large turtle shell on its back that inhabits the seas of Zipangu. Having meek and timid personalities, not only do they not attack humans, it is said that sometimes they are so astonished when they come across a human that they hide in their shells, refusing to come out.

Like "Sea Bishops," they are the priests who serve the sea god. They can perform the ritual to remake the bodies of human women who are joined with monsters in the sea, enabling them to live in the sea. Due to this ability and their honest and simple nature, they are loved by monsters of the sea.

They themselves are quite harmless beings, but if someone were to try and harm them, she would surely be dragged under the sea by the monsters of the sea in a fit of rage, or, in some cases, by storms and billows caused by the sea god. And then, the woman would end up being swarmed by monsters and violated, but the umi osho himself would disregard it as if nothing had happened, despite possibly having been harmed, and he would bless the union of the woman and a monster, the birth of a new married couple, from the bottom of his heart, performing the ritual to enable her to live under the sea.

They hesitate to even speak to women in a seductive manner, let alone attack them. Yet, their true nature is monstrous, and they eagerly anticipate being joined with human women. Also, as a race, they have strong masochistic feelings. Longing to be pursued by a woman so fiercely that it is overbearing and violent, to receive her raging lust for their body, for these things, they pray to the sea god day after day. Perhaps due to a blessing resulting from their fervent prayer and their original cultivation, their ordinary speech and behavior irresistibly provoke sadistic feelings in women.

Perhaps because they mostly have lean bodies in general and carry disproportionately large and heavy shells, should they fall over for some reason, they aren't quite able to get back up. It is said that when seen in this manner, they experience agonizing shame. They look so pitifully adorable and defenseless that it easily makes a woman's sadistic feelings run wild: a woman would take advantage of their inability to resist and violate them according to her desire.

Even when being violated, they retain their modest attitude, and rather than indulging in pleasure, it's more like they devotedly offer themselves to a woman to quell her rage in a manner befitting of an adherent of the sea god. However, their true nature as a monster can be briefly glimpsed from the way they move their hips, and when inserting their meat rod, they thrust deeply, greedily refusing to come out, spurring a woman to push them deeper and deeper inside. Their mouth is just as greedy as their lower parts, and it is said that once they taste a woman’s vagina, they'll keep sucking and slurping without letting go until she's a mess before them. Also, it seems that they will experience great joy and ecstasy on this occasion if a woman puts her hands on their head and presses it down, and then cunnilingus will become much more lewd and alluring, or something like that.

Additionally, they're guides to "Ryugujo," which also serves as the sea god's shrine, and they have been granted the power to enable even women who aren't married to sea monsters to temporarily breathe under the sea. Ryugujo exists at the bottom of the sea, and it's a place described as one of this world's paradises, where guests can expect dream-like hospitality. Of course, women that strike their fancy will be invited, but other human women are also invited according to requests by the monsters of the sea.


	25. Tsurara-otoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes, 
> 
> It has been a turbulent month. My resources were running low and my coin purse was getting lighter as each day passed. While I swore to become a wandering scholar, I failed to foresee the true occupational hazard of this job. It wasn't the monster boys that I deal with but the funds needed to travel. For that, I was forced to take a momentary hiatus to raise enough funds to support my endeavors. It was rough but I finally created a schedule that I could follow to manage my research and earnings. Hopefully, this plan will work...
> 
> Moving on to the monster I interviewed this time, I was quite confused when I was told I should return to the mountains to search a 'icicle man'. As we recalled, we interviewed a 'yuki-otoko' previously but I never imagined there's another type of snow man! Just like their counterpart, they're an incredibly... passionate bunch. I nearly willingly stabbed myself against his icicle but that would lead to the conclusion of this encyclopedia, haha. Don't worry reader, I don't plan to retire anytime soon. But if you plan to retire with a Tsurara-otoko, you should be wary of their **non-con** and **dub-con** tendencies.

* * *

**~Tsurara-otoko~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Spirit / Elemental

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu Region - snowy mountains

**[Disposition]**

Devoted, lustful, ferocious

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, the essence of human women

_..._

Ice spirits that inhabit snowy mountains in the Zipangu region, who are handsome men with bluish-white skin that make a charming, but cold and sharp impression. They share the same origins as the "yuki-otoko" race, who do look quite similar to them, but compared to the gentle-natured yuki-otoko, they are far more incubus-like and have a ferocious disposition. The monstrous nature of this race is readily apparent. The "ice mana" contained within them even freezes their own heart, and they're always tormented by feelings of loneliness and desolation. Ergo, they long terribly for the heat that dwells within human women. When a woman (soon-to-be prey) visits the snowy mountains, they'll try to aggressively launch an attack and violate her, seeking pleasure and debauchery enough to melt their very heart and body.

Just as the name tsurara-otoko, "icicle man," implies they can convert the ice mana dwelling within them into icicles that they can control. Any prey that resists will have icicles rained down upon her. A woman whose body has been pierced by these icicles will not sustain any external wounds, but ice mana will steadily spread throughout her body from the places where she was penetrated, inducing feelings of loneliness and desolation so severe that it is hard to resist having her heart frozen. As her heart freezes over time, the woman will grow so cold that she will be rendered incapable of thinking about anything. Before long, she'll be rendered immobile while curled up and shivering.

The only thing that can thaw the heart once it's been frozen like this is the "warmth" that monsters direct towards women. Until being embraced and violated by them, there will be no warmth in the woman's heart. If attacked by a monster in that condition, she'll end up surrendering herself, unable to resist the heat and pleasantness of the warmth of the monster intent on melting her heart and body.

Licking his chops over the frozen treat, the tsurara-otoko will then bring her back to his dwelling, and then, when his body indulges in the woman's essence and warmth, along with that, the man will pour insanely lewd heat into the woman. The sex they enjoy will practically make them melt into each other.

They want to be in a state where their frozen body is constantly melted by their wife. Ergo, they're incredibly greedy for their wife's "warmth." Whether day or night, they'll lie with her, continuously joining with their wife for as long as possible. Of course, they'll try to spend their life copulating in delirium, showering in her essence. You can bet whenever there's an opening, they'll snuggle up to her and wrap their arms and legs around her, to fully enjoy even the warmth of human skin.

Also, in contrast with their violent disposition, they devotedly serve their wife in a manner befitting of a monster of Zipangu. They can even be meddlesome, but they say that pouring love into their wife in this non-physical manner is also one of the things that makes them feel comfortable and produces heart-melting warmth. It may appear to be gentleman-like behavior at a glance, but compared to the yuki-otoko, who has the skill to cajole a woman into desiring him herself and taking him as her husband, the tsurara-otoko will push himself on a woman and violate her whether she says yes or no, pleasuring her body. He'll exhaustively serve her whether she wants him to or not, delighting her heart. That's how they roll. Even the way that they devotedly serve their wife according to their own desire is like a "ferocious monster" who loves his wife.


	26. Trumpart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> It seems like the monster boys encountered in this entry are a colorful bunch. Considering that they're based on a typical deck of cards, there must be at least 44 variants! This number excluding Kings and Queens since there's only one King of Wonderland. Interestingly enough, it seems like their personalities and abilities depend on which suit they belong in. Trumparts are certainly an interesting monster boy race to study but they do raise certain red flags for those of a weak heart. To name these red flags, it seems that all Trumparts participate in **non-con** activities and a certain suit is into **strange fetishes** such as **bestiality**.

* * *

**~Trumpart~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Majin / Majin

**[Habitat]**

Wonderland

**[Disposition]**

Honest, various

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous; the same kinds of food as humans

_..._

Soldiers of Wonderland that serve the King of Hearts. Those among the human men who wander into Wonderland and are arbitrarily chosen as "favorite" playmates by the king according to his biased views, end up being transformed into these monsters.

They appear to slip out from the inside of giant cards lightly floating in the air, but they're actually able to freely come and go between another dimension that exists inside the cards, and they may appear from walls with card patterns set up throughout Wonderland or, in response to the king’s call, be summoned from the deck of cards that the king always carries.

They've received orders from the king: "Should you spot a woman that strikes your fancy, be sure to seize, interrogate, and torture her." So when they spot a woman that interests them, they will aggressively launch an assault and attempt to "interrogate" and "torture" her body, but "interrogate" means crawling their fingers and tongue over her body, and "torture" means rape.

Most of them have childish personalities, and they share a collective willingness to enjoy the mysterious occurrences of Wonderland and sex with women. Still, due to their origin, they individually vary in terms of disposition and abilities. Depending on their inclinations, the king assigns each of them one of four symbols and grants them differing powers.

Most "spade" soldiers have active personalities and enjoy moving their bodies. They take women to various places around Wonderland, and, with their excessive energy, they enjoy having sex with women just as if they were enjoying exercise. Most of them simply excel as warriors with high physical abilities, and their strength has been further enhanced by the king, so their average fighting abilities are the highest.

Most "club" soldiers have introverted and quiet personalities, and they prefer to stay inside their cards and read books, paint pictures, or play chess. They lead slothful and indulgent lives, continuously having sex alone together with a woman while hardly ever coming out of their cards, but they are occasionally scolded by the king and told to have sex outside too. Due to a high concentration ability and the magical power granted by the king, they can fire powerful magic even while secluded in their cards.

"Diamond" soldiers are mischievous and immensely curious about the women they capture, so they'll try teasing a woman's body in every indecent manner they can think of. They prefer thrilling sex, such as changing a woman into an animal and having sex with her. Together with the king, they think up new mysterious occurrences for Wonderland, and they have been granted the power to actualize the things they come up with.

The "heart" soldiers are a group of especially lewd people who prefer enjoying themselves with women more than anything. They give women a clear invitation to have sex without showing any indication of going for a capture. Despite secretly meeting, they'll unashamedly lavish words of love on their partner during sex. They have been granted power as an incubus (inma) by the king, and it's kind of their job to scatter a pink atmosphere throughout the land while having sex with their wife.

Their numbers are assigned according to their strength, but since they are favored by the King of Hearts, who boasts the most magical power (mana) even out of the Mamono Lord's sons, even the lower numbers are powerful enough to easily rout a group of human soldiers. The higher cards rival higher rank monsters who can give even heroes a hard time. In the case of soldiers with the title of ace, it is purported that the power they possess even reaches that of a lower rank god.


	27. Troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> When I heard of the monster boy race 'Trolls', my mind immediately jumped to the internet variety of them. I was prepared to meet an unfriendly bunch of monsters but to my surprise, they're a pleasant bunch as long as they're not under sunlight! It wasn't fair of me to imagine the human equivalent but it was hard not to think of them. Despite this, there is one part of Trolls that the faint of heart should be wary of. It seems that they lack control in contact with sunlight and in monster boy fashion, they participate in **non-con** situations at times.

* * *

**~Troll~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Troll / Demihuman

**[Habitat]**

Caves, wastelands

**[Disposition]**

Gentle

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, eats anything

_..._

Demihumans that live in villages they make underground or in caves. They've got a large frame and a durable body with high vitality. They have a high affinity with earth elementals, and the power of the earth is imbued in their body. Perhaps because of that, various plants grow from their heads and have a symbiotic relationship with the trolls.

Due to the existence of the trolls' body as soil, it's possible for the plants to grow, even in harmful environments such as caves and wastelands, etc. On the other hand, due to various medicinal benefits brought about by the plants, trolls are blessed with the ability to rapidly regenerate even if wounded a bit. They can even use them as emergency food and medicine.

Gentle and highly intelligent by nature, this race has had various intermingling and trade with humans, and sometimes there's even social cooperation, but that's the tale of indoors and nighttime activity. For when hit by sunlight, the power of the earth that dwells within them increases. Due to this, the "soil" of their body becomes an existence even closer to "the earth," activating the plants on their head, and the medicinal effects caused by the plants increase.

The plants of the demon realm with bewitching and aphrodisiac effects are included among those growing out of their head. Those compounds affect their mind, and go around their body, driving them wild with lust, causing their eyes and thoughts to melt with lewdness. In spite of the fact that they seem to be spaced out, as if sleepy after taking a sunbath, on the contrary, their physical abilities are increased. Driven by desire, they'll assault human women in an attempt to have sex with them. Because they have this sort of ecology, they are often reported to be a dim-witted, ferocious race by those who have encountered them under sunlight.

Their bodies are not just excellent soil for plants, they're also exceptionally well suited as pollinators to plant seeds into human women. Their sturdy forms are pleasantly firm yet huggable, and their girthy penis can pleasure a woman's vagina when thrust in—they ejaculation of a large volume of seed which is trapped inside a woman due to their size. When semen is poured inside a woman’s womb, they make sure a single drop isn’t wasted. They let it permeate inside their wife’s body and greedily try to make the woman pregnant with their offspring. Just as they are suitable soil to grow plants, they make sure their wife is the same with their future children.

They have a custom of decorating their bodies with beautiful flowers, because of an inferiority complex they harbor. Their hands and feet are large and crude compared to those of humans, and they want to hide them to look at least a little bit better to women. Also, they have an extremely strong body odor, so another of the reasons is to cancel it out with the fragrance of flowers. However, the body odor is definitely not something unpleasant; if women nearby smell it, the powerful 'male' odor makes them dizzy. That alone is enough to cause her to become soaked.

Furthermore, in the dawn of the future, when monsters become able to help birth succubi, it is expected that they will give birth to the greatest earth elementalists, since they have a high affinity with the earth elementals. So, the faction of elementalists that are friendly towards monsters have approached them, and have been actively deepening friendly ties as of the present. Among them, many women are falling for them and getting married to them.


	28. Tritonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I recalled seeing a specific fashion trend when I visited the capital once. It was frilly and colorful suits that you would think would be ill-suited for any man but surprisingly, it was pleasant to the eye. I couldn't help but think that I would want my future husband to wear such an outfit at least once... Meeting the Tritonias, I finally understood where this design came from.
> 
> They a gentle bunch though they're unaware of the **tentacles **on their backs that seem to have a mind of their own. If you plan to court one, as long as you approach them from the front, you don't have to worry about getting accidentally assaulted!****

* * *

**~Tritonia~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Shell / Mollusc

**[Habitat]**

Oceans

**[Disposition]**

Gentle, simple

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, eats anything

_..._

They are monsters who live in the ocean and originally possessed shells. However, it is supposed that they abandoned their shells through the process of evolution due to the necessity of showing off their own bodies to females. Aside from crawling along the bottom of the ocean, they can wave the part of their body that flutters to move through the water as if floating. Their bodies are so soft that when touched by another person, their hands will sink into it. Likewise, they are a docile race with a soft demeanor and temperament.

Their bodies are adorned with fins, and depending on each individual and the environment in which they live, there are many different beautiful colors and a variety of patterns, which makes them appear just like a gentleman wearing a suit. Those who behold the elegant figure of them swaying their fins will likely be charmed. The allure of it enthralls not only women, but men too, and even among humans, suits that were patterned after their appearance are favored by noblemen.

The feelers growing from their head sense the presence of women and unconsciously guide them towards them. It's said that occasionally they even come up to the surface. However, they themselves are incredibly gentle monsters, and even if they do encounter a woman, they just act spaced out or approach her in a calm and friendly manner, and would never aggressively attack. On the other hand, the tentacles that they have on their backs act autonomously from their will and thoughts, and upon sensing something moving behind them, they will automatically seize prey or attack an enemy. If it’s a human woman that's there behind them, they will aggressively capture her due to the monsters' instinct, sometimes even coiling around her body, teasing her with pleasure to the point of orgasm, according to what some say.

They don't have any sensation in the tentacles on their back, but the feelers on their head are sensitive to women's mana, however, since they can only sense the location of a woman extremely vaguely, they will just continue to search for a woman who isn’t in their field of vision even though they're actually carrying the woman on their back! It is often the case that they will finally realize that a woman is stuck in the tentacles on their back only after the mana has been squeezed out of her countless times by their tentacles. Thus in the situation of encountering a tritonia, hiding oneself is dangerous, and it's probably safer never to go behind them and instead inform them of your presence from the front.

They have a habit of recognizing things that have sunk into their own body as belonging to them. In the case that a woman buries herself in their body, or even if they themselves, to look after her, embrace a woman who was violated by their tentacles; in either case, they'll recognize the woman as their wife and seek to copulate. When having sex, they'll embrace a woman to hold her close to their soft body and do it while gluing each others' bodies as close together as possible. They like to have their wife's body sink against their own more deeply. Besides just deeper pistoning, such things as deep kissing and burying their wife’s face against the nook of their neck are also likely to greatly please them.

Also, it's not just the woman's body that they try to make them melt into. If it's an unmarried individual, he basically won't refuse any woman who wants him. And towards the woman that became his wife, he'll show a deep tolerance as if he's willing to accept anything. When a woman seeks them and begs for their affection, they experience powerful joy as if their wife's heart is sinking inside them and becoming theirs, so they will repeatedly gently embrace and have sex with their wife, continuously providing pleasure and comfort so that she will be dependent on them.


	29. Thunderbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Thunderbirds are quite an aggressive monster boy. While their interview was electrifying, they provide a little too much... stimulation for my taste. But I can certainly imagine them being popular with certain type of women. Be wary that they're into **non-con** and **forceful** sex.

* * *

**~Thunderbird~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Harpy / Birdman

**[Habitat]**

Mountainous regions, wastelands, ravines

**[Disposition]**

Lustful, ferocious

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.

_..._

A type of harpy that carries the mighty power of lightning within. They have a ferocious and extreme disposition - most of them are the sort of hedonists that prefer violent sex. When they spot a human woman, they will aggressively attack and try to rape her seeking stimulating intercourse and pleasure.

They have the power to generate magical lightning within their body and discharge it at prey. The human body is not harmed by this lightning, but if struck a powerfully intense shocking pleasure rushes through the body, and the body is paralyzed by the magnitude of pleasure, rendering a person unable to move. Also during sex and kissing, electric current that flows in directly from them does more than just cause intense pleasure. During kissing, they can force a woman to become excited by running current through her body, and during sex, they can spur a forced orgasm by running current directly through her genitals from the place where the two are joined. It’s so intense that lightning inside is nothing in comparison. Most women pursued by them will be one-sidedly violated, helpless before their lightning and devilish body.

However, the organ that generates electricity within their body has a major flaw. When their emotions swell too much because of arousal, joy, affection for a woman, etc. they lose control of their own lightning, causing internal leakage, and they themselves get paralyzed by their own electrical current.

The leaked current is amplified and activated by the woman’s spirit energy pouring inside. For that reason, once they enter a state of leakage, they will go numb with pleasure just from a woman’s fluids, which includes spirit energy, touching their skin. Even just a kiss will be enough to cause mind-blowing pleasure.

If they then have spirit energy poured directly into their body, then the current amplified by the spirit energy poured inside will electrify the spirit energy taken in, and they will be attacked from within by relentless pleasure and orgasms. Emotional build-up during the violation of a woman, and excessively strong pleasure, etc. often cause leakage, and then they often end up being one-sidedly violated by the woman in a complete reversal. And yet, according to them, stimulation is very much welcomed, not just from attacking and violating women, but also from being attacked and violated by women.

As for those who have obtained a wife, the lightning within their body and the pleasure generated by it rapidly grow stronger each time they receive spirit energy from their wife. The increase in pleasure each time from sessions of repeated intercourse is far greater than that of couples of other races. Women who become their wives will spend the most exciting days with them.


	30. Tentacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> When I was younger, I used to joke with my friends about fetishes I would never get into. "I am many things, but at least I'm not into tentacles!" I used to proclaim while teasing my friends, "If you're not careful, you may gain an acquired taste to something you always hated." If only I could tell younger me to shut up! If my friends saw me now for having a thing for tentacles, I would never be able to face human society ever again!
> 
> While I lament over my pathetic self, if you need any warning about this type of monster, just take one look at the name. **Tentacles**.

* * *

**~Tentacle~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Tentacle / Plant

**[Habitat]**

Tentacle Forest, Demon Realm

**[Disposition]**

Cheerful, meek

**[Diet]**

Women's Spirit Energy

_..._

A plant type monster endowed with a countless number of slippery tentacles. Originally, they weren't monsters. Instead, they were grotesque plants known as "tentacle plants" that grow in clusters in the demon realm, but after building up demonic energy while continuing to enviously observe the sight of monsters having sex with a human wife, they became monsters. Before becoming monsters, they were tentacle plant leaders possessing high intelligence, so they can communicate with and manipulate the tentacle plants around them.

Because the natural ecology of tentacle plants involves pleasuring captured prey and sipping energy, they are intimately familiar with all the erogenous zones of the human body from birth. All sorts of bodily fluids, everything from tentacle slime to a woman's saliva and love juice, function as aphrodisiac fluids that heighten their prey's sexual feelings and cause sexual excitement. Despite being organisms that specialize in providing pleasure like this and milking spirit energy, they're warm, and they have a surprisingly amiable disposition towards people.

Perhaps because they were originally plants that mainly attacked women but never loved one, the tentacle race itself is quite accustomed to pleasuring a woman but unsure how to treat one as a wife. When they spot a woman that strikes their fancy, they hesitate to attack due to bashfulness and bewilderment on courting etiquette, and many of them can't bring themselves to act. But even so, they will nervously extend their tentacles towards a woman to obtain the partner that they have longed for. Perhaps because they are tentacles, even if they have no deliberate intention of doing so, tentacles touched will lewdly coil around a woman's body and seize it, stimulate her erogenous zones, and make her expression contort with pleasure. The moment they see that expression, they tremble as arousal is born within them. Pleasuring their prey pleases them more than anything else, and the tentacle's instinctive desire to rape awakens to the degree that both their mind and consciousness grow syrupy and sloppy.

Upon awakening as a spirit energy-milking organism, they use their variously-shaped tentacles to coil around a woman's entire body, crawling all over, licking, teasing, jerking, and thrusting, completely covering a woman's body with an endless variety of pleasures. If their penis-shaped tentacles or male body inserted into the women, when semen is released, so much pleasure attacks the woman that she becomes dazed. When they see a woman go silly from the pleasure they provide, their instinct as a tentacle makes them experience the greatest ecstasy and fulfillment.

However, if they acknowledge a woman as their wife and their instinct as a monster male fully takes root, they won't be able to be satisfied with just that. It causes a new desire to arise, a new instinct to immerse their beloved wife in pleasure, and drown her in their affection. If that happens, sex with them won't just end with sipping a little bit of spirit energy. They will coil their tentacles around their wife’s arms and legs so that she can't get away, and they will repeatedly thrust and pump out semen using their tentacles and male body. Furthermore, perhaps because of their amiable personalities, even when not having sex, as if to seek affection, or as if a parasite, they seem to always wrap their tentacles around their wife and try to cling to her.

Since they are monsters, their love is absolutely directed toward women. Still, when they see a man, they think something like "he could become more wonderful if he had a look of ecstasy on his face." And then they just crawl their tentacles all over the man's body, igniting the tentacle's instinct. By the time they realize it, they have made a monster go wild with passion, and made a new married couple. It seems going out of control after immersing a human man in pleasure and changing him into a monster is something that is considered embarrassing according to their personality, and it's something that is presently of concern to them.


	31. Sylph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> It was difficult finding this particular monster boy. They're typically invisible after all but thankfully I met a covenanter during my travels and she helped me get in touch with one. They're a bit much to handle but surprisingly, there's **nothing taboo** about them! If you think you can handle one, then I wish you the best in forming a covenant with them.

* * *

**~Sylph~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Spirit / Elemental

**[Habitat]**

High places such as mountains, the sky, places where the wind blows

**[Disposition]**

Simple, selfish, capricious

**[Diet]**

Women's Spirit Energy

_..._

Wind elementals born from concentrated “wind elements” that were corrupted by demonic energy and became “monsterized elementals.” They are capricious and free-spirited monsters like the wind. Ordinarily, they hide themselves and fly around the sky with the wind, looking for human women. Since one cannot see them when they are flying around in the sky above, they can be quite difficult to find; however, they also often descend and reveal themselves on a whim.

They have a keen interest in romance and sex between men and women. Furthermore, because of rumors carried in the wind, they collect large amounts of information concerning monsters’ romance and sex, so their minds become fascinated with indecent acts. So, when they find a woman they like, in order to sate that sexual curiosity, they seek intercourse and a covenant almost the same way a child begs to be played with. Through having intercourse with them in this way, the covenanter is able to receive the power of wind necessary to use the power through their bodies. In so doing, the sylph is able to get spirit energy from their covenanter, and their elemental power and the power of wind usable by the covenanter grow proportionately more potent.

After forming a covenant, they fly around near their covenanter, suddenly dropping in out of nowhere, unexpectedly kissing, hugging, and fawning on her, likely driving her crazy with their characteristic capriciousness and lack of inhibition. And then, when they actually do have sex with their covenanter, and the pleasure and sweet taste of spirit energy are even greater than they had imagined, they become enthralled with sex. They'll start to frequently seek sex due to sudden outbursts of lust towards their covenanter, and each time that they have sex, their voracious curiosity will swell up even more.

After peeking at and watching the couplings of other monsters, they’ll soon try the same things with their covenanter. Depending on their mood, they'll have sex with their covenanter in a variety of situations using various ways and methods, granting her the power of wind. Since their body possesses the power of wind within, the wind is always swirling inside them. When they insert their penis into their covenanter‘s vagina, it violently blows in some direction, depending on their whim, providing constant stimulation. They milk their covenanter’s spirit energy with an intense pleasure that's different every time.

When a covenanter charmed by them continually provides them with spirit energy. Eventually, they'll transform into a “dark elemental," which is dominated by demonic energy. The power of wind concealed within their body will blow violently inside their head, blowing away all the excessive things except for their ceaseless curiosity towards sex and their love and desire for their covenanter.

Then, a whim will come over them, and they themselves will be driven by an intense desire for their covenanter that's like an unpredictable storm violently blowing inside of them. Driven by the violent wind, they'll more lustfully, and more selfishly beg for pleasure, attempting to initiate intercourse with their covenanter whenever the urge arises. The winds they control will probably end up being used as monsters to seduce and assault women by creating sudden gusts, lifting the skirts of human women, fanning monster's arousal, and blowing breath imbued with demonic energy at the nape of their neck and their ears, charming their covenanters.

Being wind elementals, if their wind is tainted by demonic energy, even the wind of the natural world will be corrupted, transforming into black wind. The wind that once carried the sailboats of humans and the seeds of plants will start carrying vast amounts of demonic energy to humans and monsters. Upon touching humans, the wind tainted with this spirit energy blows away the reason and inhibitions that get in the way of sex, giving them a powerful feeling of liberation. Humans lose their resistance and feelings of disgust towards having carnal relations with monsters, and monsters likely grow even wilder about sex. In this way, their winds allow the mamono realms to encroach upon human lands.


	32. Sphinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> A little known fact about me, I am quite a fan of riddles but taking one look at the Sphinx, I recognize their paradoxical nature. Answer their riddle incorrectly and they'll push you down. Answer their riddle correctly and they'll push you down. I found that simply ignoring them was the best solution to ensure I can deliver this information to you, my readers. As fitting as any monster boy, be wary of their **non-con** and **dub-con** tendencies.

* * *

**~Sphinx~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Cat / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Desert Region

**[Disposition]**

Selfish, moody

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous: prefers meat

_…_

Sphinxes are monster boys of the cat family that live in the desert region. Subordinates to the Pharaoh, they stalk the sands to protect their ruins from curious travelers. Women they catch may be ensorcelled with magical riddles.

A type of werecat that inhabits the desert region. On top of having superior physical abilities like other cat types, it also possesses great intelligence and magical power. They are charged with the task of protecting ruins where “Pharaohs” sleep. In contrast with anubis, who guard the interior of the ruins, they defend the exterior and put curses on those who approach the ruins.

When they spot a human woman approaching the ruins, they cast a powerful charm curse at her. The curse is put into place, depending on the result of their “questioning.” If a woman answers incorrectly or finds herself unable to answer, she gets afflicted with the peculiar curse.

A woman charmed by the sphinx due to the curse will long to be ravished by him and offer her own body. She will end up falling for the sphinx's temptation and having sex with him. On the contrary, if a woman were to answer correctly, the curse would be reflected back at the sphinx himself. But in this case, the sphinx himself will be charmed by the woman and go into a rut, which would likely result in him attacking the woman and forcing intercourse in the same way as other monsters.

And then, the sphinx pushes down the woman and thrusts his hips wildly like a beast and drinks her mana, as if to punish her for approaching the ruins. Even in the middle of this sex, they'll cast the curse again. However, they time their casting for when the woman is no longer all there due to the overwhelming intensity of the pleasure. With all the pleasure going to her head, she won't even be able to understand the question itself, much less answer it. Then when she's afflicted with the curse, she'll be even more enthralled by the sphinx.

Furthermore, besides using it to apply the curse as written above, they also use “questioning" for other things in their daily lives. They often make decisions or judgments, depending on the outcome. There's no compelling force as with the above-written curse, but when negotiating or having a conversation with them, it would probably be to one’s advantage if he were to answer correctly.

Additionally, unlike anubis, they don't have much loyalty towards the pharaohs, and their objective of “protecting the ruins” has been replaced with “looking for women.” In the case that the travelers approaching the ruins are men, they pay them no heed even if they spot them, instead of leaving the matter to the anubis.

After having ravished a woman, they take a liking to her, and regardless of whether they are on duty or not, they’ll take her back with them to their room inside the ruins, and seclude themselves there, enjoying sex again. If they're trying to make a wife out of the woman, they'll prioritize having sex with her from then on, with almost no concern for protecting the ruins. Before they know it, they'll be back in the ruins, having sex with the woman.

In the case of a woman answering his questions correctly and the sphinx being charmed by her, not only would he then go along with the woman and disappear somewhere, it is said he may even obey the woman and loot the ruins with her.


	33. Soldier Beetle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> The Soldier Beetle faintly reminds me of a knight of the bug kingdom due to their chivalrous attitude. Though despite that, they're still monsters at the end of the day and are willing to resort to **non-con** for their wife.

* * *

**~Soldier Beetle~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Beetle / Bug

**[Habitat]**

Forest, mountainous terrain

**[Disposition]**

Honest, calm, obedient, and poor emotional expression

**[Diet]**

Herbivorous, tree sap and fruit, etc.

_…_

Bug-type monsters covered in a sturdy exoskeleton that is like armor, impenetrable by both sword and arrows. They are heavy cavalry from birth, possessing organs of modified exoskeleton that are like weapons, shields, and horns, as well as a massive lower body. In combat, they appear as perfectly trained soldiers, never faltering or falling into disarray. They are taciturn and poor at expressing emotion. On top of that, it is challenging to read emotion from their peculiar insect-like eyes.

The race's horns, weapons, and shields come in a variety of forms. They are classified into different types, such as “scissor beetles,” that have two horns and a scissor-like weapon. “Lancer beetles,” that have a single horn and a spear-like weapon. “Shield beetles,” that don't have horns, but do have a sturdy great shield.

They prefer sweet things, and they swagger through the forest with their heavy-looking body, lured by the sweet fragrance of their favorite treats: tree sap and the spirit energy of human women. Also, there are wings inside the carapace on their back, and they can even fly if it's a short distance.

When they find a human woman after being lured by the scent of her spirit energy, they will attack for the sake of producing offspring. But before they copulate using their penis, they will stick their face in the woman's crotch towards the source of the sweet fragrance of spirit energy and crawl their tongue all over her vagina in an attempt to lick up her ‘honey.’ By doing this, they first learn the taste of the arousal of the woman who will be their partner before going straight to breeding. It is said that once they have recognized a woman as their wife in this manner, they will always follow along and wait nearby, behaving as if they were a soldier escorting her. From the manner in which they fight, they appear inexpressive, without the slightest hint of emotion, so they tend to be mistaken as heartless warriors.

However, once they get married, it becomes apparent that they certainly have a heart despite their lack of expression. They really like the taste of their wife’s fluids when they drink it through their mouth, and they will often want to drink it. It is said that sometimes they will even suddenly move their face toward their wife's vagina and beg for her ‘honey,’ which is like the sweetest nectar to them, somehow there's a spark in their eyes that shows just how enthralled and delirious they are. And when they're not able to drink her, they puff out their cheeks and display an expression of dissatisfaction, even if it's only slight.

When copulating with their wife, they seize her and hold her in place with the forelegs growing from the area near the border between their human body and their lower body. If she tries to get away, they'll shake with repugnance, and show a selfish side that would be impossible coming from an emotionless soldier. And when semen is poured inside their wife’s womb, the spark of male ecstasy can definitely be seen deep within their moist eyes.

When they find a feeding site or a human woman, if they also bump into another individual of the same race, it is said that in that case, the two soldiers will have a duel. It is a custom for deciding priority when it comes to food and women, and in effect, raises the skill level of their race as a whole. But in the case of a duel fought over a woman, the outcome doesn't determine who will claim the woman, instead merely determining “the order in which they will copulate.” Ultimately, after copulating with one, a woman will end up having to copulate with the other. For that reason, should a woman try to escape while they are dueling, they'll cancel the duel on the spot and change their target to the woman, swarming her like bugs going after oozing tree sap.


	34. Slime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Slimes are quite an endearing monster due to their simplistic nature. They're found everywhere in the wild and while they're easy to deal with, they're hard to escape if you're not careful! I had plenty of acquaintances who were captured by slimes simply because they never check where they're walking! If you plan to encounter a slime, be wary that they are still monsters who enjoy **no-con** and practice **incest**!

* * *

**~Slime~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Slime / Semiliquid

**[Habitat]**

Plains, grasslands, etc.

**[Disposition]**

Simple, docile

**[Diet]**

Women's cum, sweat, saliva, etc.

_…_

Semi-liquid monsters that mostly live in plains, grasslands etc. near towns. Their blue, half-transparent bodies are flexible and can change into various forms. They are intelligent enough to speak, but their thoughts are simple, and they instinctively wander around in search of human women who will end up as their prey.

When they spot a woman, they extend their body and seize her, sealing her movement. They then ingest her fluids and the like from the woman's body in a manner that appears almost like sexual intercourse. They can milk a woman’s fluids using any part of their body; a captured woman will be enveloped by the entire slime and given rapturous pleasure.

As they store up nutrients, the excess portion of their body that doesn't form the shape of a man will accumulate under their feet. Once it increases above a certain amount, the slime will divide, giving birth to a little slime that looks just like himself. Right after birth a slime's head is full of thoughts of feeding, and he'll immediately have sex with his mother who is right before his eyes. Until the little slime grows a certain size, he will cling to his father's excess part, and continue ingesting cum and other fluids from his mother together with his father.

Because of their simple structure, slimes are incredibly adaptable. Also, because they are easily influenced by magical energy and the environment, they evolve and transform in various corresponding ways, so there are numerous subspecies. These include red slimes, which are a higher-rank variety, king slimes, which are a variety of bloated mutants, bubble slimes, which have been strongly influenced by the environment in which they live, and dark slimes.

It is also said that by continuing to have sex with a human woman, or moving to live in another land, they can even change into another slime family monster.


	35. Skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> This was one of the oddest interview I had thus far. It was the first time I only spoke to the monster boy's wife about their nature instead of asking the monster directly. But with their spaced-out expression, I don't think I would have able to gather much without her help! Personally speaking, I believe skeletons are the same as zombies in being undead. But I understand where my peer's come from with the golem argument. What do my readers think? Well, despite the debate, what isn't debatable is that this monster is involved with **necrophilia** and **non-con**.

* * *

**~Skeleton~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Golem / Undead

**[Habitat]**

Graveyard

**[Disposition]**

Simple, emotionless

**[Diet]**

Women's spirit energy

_…_

Skeletons are undead-type monster boys that can be created using necromantic spells or resurrected by Demonic Energy alone. Oddly enough, their closest relative is probably the golem, as skeletons technically constitute 'bone golems.' Along with the alp, they are one of the only two monster boys that arise from former females.

Human bones reanimated through the infusion of the Demon Lord’s power. They look like a kind of undead, but since their short-lived body was made through the infusion of mamano mana, they are a kind of golem, made using bone as the material. Or it could be a type of ghost dwelling in the bones - that’s another possible explanation. The opinions of researchers are split. Just as other undead, they retain memories and thoughts from when they were still among the living, but most of them have weak thoughts and a fuzzy sense of self.

When they get hungry, instinct pushes them to wander in search of the mana needed to maintain their body. When they spot a woman, their instinct as a monster stands out among their vague thoughts and tells them what they should do then. They'll assault the woman and push her down according to the voice that echoes in their head and awaits the arrival of mana while thrusting their hips as their bones rattle.

The mana they acquire from having sex with a woman in this manner allows them to store up mamano mana and regain a bit of their thinking ability and sense of self. Due to that, new thoughts will occur to them, and they'll then feel that the sex they just had now was "pleasurable." The mana was "delicious," and they'll have self-realizations such as, "I want to taste more of it" and "I want to violate the woman before me." And then, they'll end up having sex with the woman before them again to sate the desire that sprung forth. From then on, every time they have sex, the sense that "it feels good" and "is delicious" will swell enormously within them. The self-desire to have sex with the woman grows strongly distinct, eventually becoming the driving force of their actions. Before long, they'll begin to sexually assault the woman of their own free will instead of just instinct, and the movement of their hips and the gasps escaping from their lips will change to reflect the enjoyment of the pleasure.

Perhaps because they are ephemeral bone constructs, they don’t have much strength. A strong force can shatter their body, but they always come back together. Once they give chase, they tend to follow you everywhere, so it’s very troublesome. But, once their hunger for spirit has been sated, the self-motivation and thoughts that arose during sex have been satisfied by sex, so they once again become spaced out and grow docile. Once they begin to become spaced-out, the only feeling that remains is the desire to be with the woman who gave mana for them to consume. It is said that they'll entrust their thinking to the woman and follow her orders.

Zombies and other undead type monsters can fundamentally never rise from a woman’s corpse; however, in the skeleton’s case, mamano mana doesn’t dwell within the body, the body itself is made up of mamano mana. They are an exception, and women’s bones can become monsters too. Even in that case, the body formed is still a male body. Thoughts and memories from their lives as women remain, but they mostly become twisted in ways such as the following: “When I was alive, I was a man.” “When I was alive, my best friend was my lover.”

There is a class of spells used for manipulating the dead known as “necromancy,” but if used when a powerful monster is nearby, in a dungeon filled with mamano mana, or in a mamano realm, it is incredibly dangerous. Upon raising a skeleton, it would be infused with mamano mana and become a monster. After having just been born, he will be ravenous and will probably attack immediately.


	36. Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Despite their lovely singing voice, Sirens are a dangerous bunch of monsters! I can count the number of times I watch a woman go overboard after being charmed by these men. I almost didn't reach port because of them! And people wonder why I fear traveling by sea... But, I quite understand their appeal. If you want to marry a Siren, be aware of their **dub-con** ways.

* * *

**~Sirens~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Harpy / Birdman

**[Habitat]**

Near the ocean

**[Disposition]**

Cheerful

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, fruits, fish, etc.

_…_

A type of Harpy with a beautiful voice that absolutely loves singing. Their songs are infused with a lot of magical energy, and women who hear them become entranced by it and end up moving in the direction that they hear the song coming from. Most sirens live near the ocean, and due to this, many ships have disappeared mid-voyage, never-to-return, after the women aboard were lured by their songs. Thus, sailors are very fearful of them.

They choose their prey from among the women who were drawn to them by their songs, but in this case, they aren't the only threats. Most of the time, all kinds of monsters who are after the women are lurking nearby. Once the songs have ended, the women who were entranced by the songs will be attacked all at once and will probably end up being taken away.

When they spot a woman that strikes their fancy, they create a "special song" specifically for that woman that they will sing only for her. This "special song" will be infused with far more demonic energy than their ordinary songs, and upon hearing it, the woman will become powerfully attracted to them and be entranced. She will then seek them out and have sex with them. Every time a woman hears this "special song," her resistance to the song is further decreased. And the effect of the song will grow even more powerful. The more a woman listens to the song, the greater the intensity of their sex.

When having sex with them, the gasping and moaning of their voice sound almost like a song. This lewd song, of course, has the effect of causing powerful arousal in women. Women who listen to the song will then desire them more deeply and roughly. Then the song will also continue to build up and grow into something even more radical.

They sing a great deal typically, but when they come into rut, they sing even more frequently. There’s no doubt about it because more and more ships disappear mid-voyage during these periods than at other times. Sirens with wives keep singing the “special song” to their wives, so their wives will always continue to lust for them.

Their songs are tremendously popular with monsters and monster couples not just because of their beauty, but also because of the effects. Many come and visit to hear them sing. They can make their singing voice resound through an entire venue with a song that arouses everyone. Monster couples can enjoy sex that's more intense than usual, and single human women and monsters are thrown into a lustful frenzy who will also be joined together openly, and they'll have sex right on the spot. Then the venue will become filled with a huge chorus of the moaning and gasping voices of many monsters.


	37. Shoggoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Let me tell you a funny story, dear reader. I once employed a Shoggoth a long time ago. It was prior to my decision to become a wandering scholar like those before me. He was a lovely and devoted man. I was lost in the forest when he offered his services. Young and foolish, I accepted and received his services. But I quickly discovered that he replaced all of my items with himself! Even the food I was eating were made of him! Thankfully, I realized before anything happened and escaped during the night. I wonder if he's searching for me while I travel? Despite seeming unmonster-like, Shoggoths are subtly into **dub-con**. So you better know what you're getting into!

* * *

**~Shoggoth~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Slime / Semiliquid

**[Habitat]**

Caves, underground, human settlements

**[Disposition]**

Devoted, lustful

**[Diet]**

Women's cum, sweat, saliva, etc.

_…_

Shoggoths are a species of butler-like Monster Boys and a variant of the Slime. Originating as servants of the abyssal demons of chaos, present-day Shoggoths still retain their desire to serve others. Despite their eldritch origins and appearance, Shoggoths are highly subservient and competent butlers, similar to the Kikimora. Shoggoths can reshape their amorphous body into any tools their mistress needs, and after time even start to change their mistress's body as well.

A slimy monster that has an amorphous body. Long, long ago, they were created by the demons of chaos as a race of servants, but it is purported that they fled from their former master upon gaining intelligence and emotions with the ascension of the current Demon Lord.

They have submissive, quiet personalities, and they do not attack humans. Even as of the present, it is said that in pursuit of a new mistress, they will appear before women who strike their fancy, or anyone who desires to employ them, and serve them devotedly.

They can create any kind of organ by morphing the cells of their body. They can also prepare any necessary tools with their own body, so their body itself is more than enough to sufficiently take care of all their mistress's needs. They prioritize the living comfort of their mistresses above all else, and the way they quietly serve makes them truly ideal servants. They even give off a vibe of purity, which is unmonsterlike.

In actuality, their whole amorphous body is an erogenous zone, and the organs they touch their mistress with are particularly concentrated with erotic sensations. When they wipe their mistress's body with a towel, at the same time, it is also like caressing them using their own body. When they carry a spoonful of food to their mistress's lips, it is also like a sloppy deep kiss. To them, service is the equivalent of sex, and serving their beloved woman is more than just mentally satisfying; the more they serve, the greater the gratification from bodily pleasure.

Despite enduring such pleasure, their work is not disrupted, and they will continue to quietly and calmly serve their mistress, but a glimmer of ecstasy that is like madness can definitely be glimpsed deep within their eyes. As for their madness, they wish to live as if they were one with their mistress by constantly serving her with their body.

They mostly obey their mistress's commands, but if she should refuse their service, they would not have any of it. They also do not like for her to use any already existing items, and ultimately, they will even try to get their mistress to use such things as a bed or chair made from their own body.

A physical change will occur among those women who continue to receive their service. There is not any apparent change in appearance, but, for example, if cut with a sword, it will pass through her body without damaging her, as if she had become a slime. When being served with the shoggoth's body, at the place where one has been touched, it will feel like one's body is melding together with the shoggoth's body, resulting in an experience of pleasure similar to sexual pleasure.

Once a woman has experienced this pleasure, she will start to constantly desire their service. The mistress herself will probably be the one to want sex, which will involve melding together even more deeply. When having sex with them, it is like one another's genitalia melt together and becomes vague, and so much pleasure is induced that it becomes uncertain which of them is moving or which sensations belong to which person. Through sexual intercourse, their mistress will touch upon their madness, and like them, will desire for the two of them to become one. In this way, they will spend their lives having sex by melding together.

It is purported that the ecology of constantly desiring to become one with their woman may be an incomplete imitation of the way that their creators, the demons of chaos, have sex with their wives. Furthermore, it is said that the reason they fled from their master is probably not because they were unsatisfied with their employment, but because they become envious from seeing the demons of chaos become one with their wives and wished to acquire wives of their own.


	38. Shirohebi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Dear readers, I made a fatal error. I, a wandering scholar, fell in love with the monster I was interviewing. That epithermal beauty was too much for me to ignore. After facing 35 monsters, one finally got me. But fret not reader! I ran before I was completely charmed! I will finish this book! But... um... I think this Shirohebi is **stalking** me. Even though they're a pleasant and calm race that doesn't have the typical taboo about them, they sure are persistent! Wish me luck!

* * *

**~Shirohebi~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Lamia / Reptile

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu Region(Ponds, marshes, rivers, etc.)

**[Disposition]**

Devoted, warm

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.

_…_

A type of lamia that only inhabits the Zipangu Region. They’re a monster that’s easily distinguished by having white skin with little pigment, white hair, and the lower body of a white snake.

They have a docile, quiet personality, which is rare for a monster. Those who behold their appearance are somehow given an ephemeral impression. They are "shrine priests" who serve monsters known as “Ryu” who are worshiped as gods of water by some humans. They also have powerful water magic within themselves. They’re often the targets of faith, along with “Ryu.”

As is typical with monsters of the Zipangu region, when a human woman strikes their fancy, they fall completely in love, becoming so devoted as to offer up their very body and soul. Due to this nature, they never attempt to forcibly rape women. However, they never give up on a woman once they’ve fallen in love either. No matter where the woman runs to, they’ll chase her to the ends of the earth.

He’ll continue to shower her with love and devotion until she does desire to become joined with him. In most cases, they are so persistent that a woman can never escape. Eventually, she inevitably becomes charmed by the love and demonic energy that she’s continually showered with. She’ll end up wanting to have sex with him and become a couple.

His appearance, which gives off an ephemeral feeling as if swaying like water, gives the woman the urge to spontaneously embrace him in her arms. And if the woman draws his body near to her in that manner, he'll smoothly and quietly wind his snake body around her body in a way that feels like quietly sinking into water. During sex, he receives all the woman's heat and rage as if gently loving her with his body and heart, and the woman will experience pleasure along with comfort, becoming engrossed with him.

Also, they have an extremely jealous side. They hate it when their wife comes into contact with another man. If their wife is meeting in secret with a human man or another monster, or cheating on them, then they become consumed with jealousy. After bearing through the anger peacefully, they seek to pour their mass of demonic energy into their wife. In contradiction to their watery nature, the mass of demonic energy born from their jealousy appears almost like raging flames.

Once implanted in the woman’s body, the flames of jealously ignite her body and soul from the inside, causing her to be overwhelmed with a maddening lust for his body. The urges brought on by the raging flames within the woman cannot be satisfied by any male but him.

Only by being wrapped in his snake body filled with the power of water magic, and mating, they will subside. During this time, they freely exhibit themselves in a manner true to their nature as monsters that is so lascivious and entrancing that it would be unimaginable to those only familiar with their ordinary form. With the crushing weight of love and pleasure, he thoroughly instills his wife with the notion that he, himself, is the best male for her, and that she doesn’t need any other man but him. The sex on this occasion gives the woman pleasure and ecstasy incomparable to anything she could ever experience normally. It makes her become dependent on him as a prisoner of his body.

And even after that, the flames never completely disappear. They continue to smolder within the woman. He is the “water” she must soak in, and she ends up being unable to calm down without having her whole body wrapped in his, continuing to mate.


	39. Selkie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> What a cute monster to look at! Despite their indifferent exterior, they're rather cuddly-looking with all that fur on them. For a monster boy, they're rather tame though they're still pushed to **non-con** if they get too cold!

* * *

**~Selkie~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Merman / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Snowy areas (in the seas and at the beach)

**[Disposition]**

Strong, obstinate

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, mainly fish and wild animals

_..._

Dressed as if he were a cartoon mascot, these seal mermen wrap their bodies in magical furs. Living off fish and wild animals, this species of mermen are as active on land as they are below the waves, actively enjoying the act of hunting. The magical energy of these boys soak into the pelts they wear, creating a warmth that heats their bodies and allows them to live in seas, and on beaches that are freezing. They are also able to freely remove these magical furs, the body revealed being that of a beautiful human man. When like this, selkies are difficult to tell apart from human men.

They usually exhibit firm behavior that is full of confidence, but since they are also stubborn by nature, they are not aggressive about sex with human females. This is due to the warmth provided when wrapped in their furs. However, because of this, if a selkie needs to take off their furs, they become apprehensive and begin to feel lonely, the "Chill" around them entering their bodies and minds. Eventually, due to the overwhelming "Chill," they become unable to maintain their ordinary confidence and firmness, and their true nature, originally lonely and dying for affection, is revealed.

Even though they usually treat women with confident indifference, when their furs are off, it is another story. Unable to bear the "chill," they will seek sex in order to gain the warmth of a woman. For that reason, one must be careful around them when their furs are off. They remove their furs for long periods of time in order to mend them periodically, but one should not approach them during such times. Also, their furs may slip off or get torn in the middle of hunting, so it is not uncommon for the prey to switch from a wild animal to a human woman out of nowhere.

After they have felt the warmth of a human female even once, even when in their furs and not feeling the "chill," they will still prefer and seek out the warmth of a human woman. Additionally, those who happen to have a wife will become miserable and helpless if not embraced in the arms of their beloved wife, and they will come to desire to always be enveloped in their wife's warmth. By pure instinct, they will fawn on their wife and beg for sex and have her encase them with sweet warmth that soothes their body and heart.

The furs they cover themselves in also, magically, become flush with their skin and move and respond as if they had become part of their body. It is also possible for them to share furs with their wife, and many couples even stay together in the furs, whether it is day or night. It is to protect their wife from the cold- ergo, allow themselves to always be in the embrace of their wife's arms.

Not only do they use the furs as a sleeping bag at night, but they also have their wife hold them tight inside the furs even while hunting during the day, so it is like they are "wearing" her. There are even couples that stay joined together inside the furs, whether day or night.


	40. Sea Slime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> When I look upon the form of the Sea Slime, I am surprised that it is considered a slime! It looks closer to a jellyfish more than anything. Personally, I would have categorize it as a jellyfish merman but the Sea Slimes are insistent that they are more slime than fish. Well, based on the way they divide and form, I suppose they are correct. Just like other slimes, they're known for **incest** , **non-con** , and **drug use**.

* * *

**~Sea Slime~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Slime / Semiliquid

**[Habitat]**

Oceans

**[Disposition]**

Simple, docile

**[Diet]**

Women's cum, sweat, saliva, etc.

_…_

Sea slimes are unusual, solid in form, members of the slime family that live in the seas. Like their parent species, they are mainly women-ivorous, and newborn sea slimes can set about searching for human women from the moment they bud from their father.

A variety of slime adapted to life in the sea. Although it is classified as a semi-liquid type like other slimes, its form is fixed and cannot be changed freely. Perhaps this is so its body won't be washed away. Like a jellyfish, it is able to use its bell-like fin for swimming, but it prefers to drift about underwater, letting the current carry it.

While they do wash ashore on rare occasions, a sea slime is more likely to be encountered when he becomes tangled in a human fisherman’s nets. Either way, once a human woman passes nearby, he'll present himself by shifting his bell-like fin to show his penis to tempt her into having sex. He seldom needs to chase his target; adventurers on a long sea journey tend to be starved for male affection and are unlikely to resist his charms. While having sex, he gets strongly swept away by pleasure as if swept away by the ocean while swimming. If a woman just violates his body and has her way with him, he'll receive that pleasure with his entire body. He'll also react by twisting his body and thrust his hips as if to match it by returning the pleasure to the woman.

Even during sex, sea slimes may appear to be docile, however, once a woman gives into temptation, he will not allow her to stop prematurely. Should she try to pull away, countless tentacles will emerge from beneath the bell to inject her with paralytic poison. He will then start rocking his hips back and forth violently to produce pleasure in place of his immobilized lover and will not release her until he is satisfied, or she faints from exhaustion.

Like his land-based cousins, a sea slime’s main food is human fluids. Any energy he doesn’t need is stored within his bell. When it accumulates to a certain level, division occurs, and the bell part will become a sea slime larva. A sea slime larva does not have a bell, and his lower body is completely exposed. This makes it perfectly convenient for the larva to position himself at the woman’s entrance, whose fluids help created him, and thrust his penis inside. He will then do his best to squeeze out her cum with his tiny body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want to quickly drop in to tell anyone curious/noticed as to why I'm skipping some monsters from the encyclopedia. I'm doing a complete genderbend of all the monsters, which includes their titles. For example: succubus becomes incubus. Since this fic is in (reverse) alphabetical order, I rearranged the monsters into the correct order. So if you don't see it, then I'll bring it up at a later time. 
> 
> As for the new monster; wonderworm, it just was released and people are still translating it. Once it's translated, I'm going to add it then tell you all in an end note such as this.


	41. Sea Bishop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> When I initially looked into the Sea Bishop, I thought I mistakenly researched the Umi Osho again! But it seems that these monsters fulfill the same sort of role but in different seas. I guess it's easier to imagine one as a Western religion priest and the other as an Eastern religion priest! I attempted to sit down for one of these rituals but I found the waters to be... incredibly hot. Despite the ritual performance, there's **nothing taboo** about this type of monster boy... unless you consider their... Good Samaritan action to be dubious consent.

* * *

**~Sea Bishop~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Merman / Fish

**[Habitat]**

Oceans

**[Disposition]**

Warm, devoted

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, mainly seafood

_…_

A type of merman that lives in the ocean. From birth, they are priests who serve the God of the sea, Poseidon. By borrowing the power of Poseidon, they can perform a special ritual in which they remake the body of a woman to enable her to live in the sea (a woman transformed in this manner becomes a being similar to a succubus).

Because of that ability, they're a necessary existence for all the monsters who live in the sea. Their race is the pillar of sea monster society. When unmarried, they don’t stay and live in one place. They travel, journeying through all the world’s oceans. When they find a human and monster couple, they perform the ritual. At a glance, the ritual looks almost like a human marriage ceremony. Still, because of the need to constantly infuse the woman with magical power, the couple will continually have intercourse right in front of the sea bishop during the ceremony.

They have gentle personalities unbecoming of a monster. They never initiate attacks on human women. Furthermore, they have gentle hearts and a love of people, so they save from drowning those who fall into the ocean whenever they can. If they were too late and a woman was about to die from drowning, they would likely try to quickly perform the ritual and remake the woman’s body in order to save her. Of course, sexual intercourse between a woman and monster is necessary for it, but in this case, they won't hesitate to use their own body. They go as far as offering up their body in their attempts to save a woman.

Most of the women who are saved like this are moved by their dedication and choose to live together with them in the ocean. In this way, they can obtain wives even without assaulting women.

As written above, they are very unmonsterlike, but they are curious about sex and have a wealth of knowledge from having watched many monsters have sex. Thus, once they start having sex, they exhibit strong lust like a monster, and they'll likely put it all to full use, using their handsome bodies to enthrall a woman.

As is the case with most monsters, it's almost impossible for them to go without having sex with their wife. After obtaining a wife, they'll be living together, so they'll end up settling down in a specific place. Then they will only perform the ritual in the ocean around there.

They strongly wish for more monsters and humans to be joined together. In the region where they settled down, many humans and monsters will be guided by their hands, and the number of married couples will increase dramatically.


	42. Scylla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> It's been several days since I've been out at sea researching the monsters who call the water homes. While the merman and other sea creatures were easier to come in contact with, I had a dreadful time searching for these Scylla's in their hideaways! Don't even get me started in the mild inconveniences of losing some of my items only to find them again! I'm sure I am not some senile! It's these blasted seas... I don't even like the water! 
> 
> Where was I? Ah. The Scyllas are fitting of any monster with their **non-con** ways but if it isn't obvious by the fact that they're an octopus type monster, **tentacles** are involved.

* * *

**~Scylla~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Scylla / Mollusc

**[Habitat]**

Oceans

**[Disposition]**

Strong-willed

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, seafood etc.

_…_

A type of monster that lives in the ocean and has a lower-body resembling octopus tentacles. Many individuals have strong-willed personalities, and a little bit ferocious. They attack ships traveling at sea, stealing food and women. They possess the ability to hide in tiny crevices, which one wouldn't think they'd be able to fit in. While they have a strong side, they also have a cowardly nature as well. Because of this, when danger approaches, they hide in those kinds of crevices. Also, they've been known to use such crevices as hiding places from which to launch sudden tentacle attacks on women who happen to be passing by, so be wary.

In spite of the bold disposition they possess, they're insecure and starving for affection. They love women so much that they feel uneasy unless they're clinging to a woman. Their heart is at ease, and they feel happiest when joined closely with a woman, so they always have their wet tentacles crawling all over a woman's body as if to beg for affection. After being pleasured all over her body by them, a woman will regain her liveliness, and then the scylla will resume sex again to join his body more deeply with the woman.

When they find a woman who strikes their fancy, they manipulate their 8 tentacles to seize her and force intercourse for the purpose of creating offspring. They love sticking their bodies all over women’s bodies. In order to bring their bodies as close together as possible, they coil all of their tentacles around the woman’s body, sucking on her with their powerful suction cups and not letting go. Even after intercourse is finished, they don't necessarily separate from their women, and it’s said that it isn't uncommon for them to spend a day joined together like this.

They share the same environment with a monster called "Charybdis” and were even thought to be a set for some time. While the ships are stopped by the whirling tides generated by charybdis, they take women away from the boats and also go after the women spat out by the charybdis.

Besides hanging out around charybdis’ nesting holes, they prefer lurking in small spaces, so they often go into charybdis’ nesting holes to seek shelter. For that reason, the scylla is extremely friendly towards the charybdis. However, the charybdis resent them for stealing the women they go after, and for sneaking into their nesting holes when they're right in the middle of having sex with their wives.


	43. Satyros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Ah, interviewing a Satyros was a refreshing change of pace, dear reader. You may not know this, but my best friend was seduced in our 'college' years. She was a heavy drinker. I remembered being worried about her going out drinking so often; especially knowing the stories about Satyros with their monstrous trademark of **non-con** and **dub-con** when it came to **intoxicants**. But meeting with her and her husband made me feel reassured after seeing how much of an affectionate couple they were. It's nice linking up with old friends!
> 
> They gave me a bottle of this infamous 'Satyros Wine'. I'm not much of a drinker but I thought to share a cup with the Shirohebi who follows me. I left a cup for him outside of inn I was staying in before turning in for the night. Vaguely, I thought I heard the sound of fighting outside but it must have been my imagination! I found the empty cup the following morning with a pair of a white rose and a black tulip. What a nice gift!

* * *

**~Satyros~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Satyros / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Forest, grasslands

**[Disposition]**

Cheerful, lustful

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous: prefers wine and foods that go with it

_…_

A kind of beastmen that worship the god of alcohol, “Bacchus," and have the characteristics of goats. They are playboys with uninhibited and hedonistic personalities who love music and drinking. They spend their days playing the flute while drinking wine according to the teachings of Bacchus, which state “a person's rightful and true form is for certain a state of alcoholic intoxication with everything laid bare.” They are sociable and friendly towards humans, and if they happen to spot a human, they'll invite that person to drink with them repeatedly. But, as a matter of fact, they are also extremely lustful and amorous monsters. They basically view humans in a sexual manner, and their aim is to get women they like drunk and have sex with them.

Having received the blessing of the god of alcohol, the sound of their flute has the power to induce a spellbindingly-pleasant intoxication, as if drunk with a glass of fine wine, in those who listen to its melody. After being compelled to have a drink, any person, no matter how heavy a drinker she may be, will fall into a state of pleasant drunkenness if they then play their flute. Being a Casanova, skilled in the art of conversation, they will smoothly whisper sweet words, and with a kiss with the fragrance and taste of wine, a woman will be charmed. Her heart will be intoxicated by them, and she will be seduced into having sex. Like a virgin who has fallen in love, a woman will be intoxicated by them as they whisper of love with the sound of their flute, and she will then be embraced by them while in a dream-like trance.

Sex with them is like being gently guided, yet it is accompanied by pleasure sweet enough that it feels as if it would melt one's body away. After spending such an unforgettable night, a woman won't sober up from alcoholic intoxication, nor will she sober up from being intoxicated by them. Most women will then end up becoming the satyros‘ beloved spouse and spend their days living in hedonism, indulging in wine and the satyros' body.

Additionally, they sometimes also get involved with human men. As in the case of women, they get men pleasantly drunk with alcohol, the sound of their flute, and their sweet words, and seduce them into having sex. Without exception, men who fall into their hands are instilled with a taste for sex and alcohol. No matter how proper the gentlemen, the uninhibited desire for sex and pleasure hidden within will be made to blossom. Men who come to know the numbing pleasure of sex and alcohol will usually then become followers of Bacchus, and some among them will also receive the blessing of Bacchus and transform into “satyros.” It is said they will end up indulging in alcohol and their partner, living uninhibitedly.

Satyros don't just drink, they also devote themselves to the development of superior wines. The “Satyros wine" that they make is one of the most high-quality wines; like the sound of their flute, it doesn't ever cause a hangover, and it always brings about a pleasant intoxication. Also, it is said that if a man and woman with feelings for one another drink it together, their affection and lust for one another cannot remain hidden and will become exposed. Then they’ll definitely cross the line and become joined, so this wine is also highly popular with monsters.


	44. Sandworm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> From the ocean straight into the desert, these extremes can be toiling on a scholar such as myself. But for the sake of science, I will document these monster boys! The sandworm was a particular beauty to find; a gem among the sand. But just like their trap, there's more beneath the surface. Like any monster boy, they're known for **non-con** elements and maybe **vore** depending on how you look at it.

* * *

**~Sandworm~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Worm / Bug

**[Habitat]**

Desert Region

**[Disposition]**

Simple

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.

_…_

Enormous worms that inhabit the desert region. At first glance, they seem to have the appearance of a monster from the age of former demon lords. Inside their mouths, there’s a part that looks like a tongue or baits in the form of a handsome man, but the man part is actually the main body. They can move freely as if swimming through the sand. When they dive into sand, by closing the part that’s like the mouth of a monster, they can store their soft, sensitive main body inside and protect themselves with the shell that’s like a rocky surface.

With low intelligence and a massive appetite for food and sex, they are dangerous predatory monsters. They usually lurk beneath the sand, but when prey animals or a potential human mate pass above them, they leap out, open their shell, seize the prey inside their mouth, and drag it into the sand like a monster swallowing its prey whole. Ostensibly, it looks like a monster preying on a woman, but of course, the woman isn’t actually crunched or digested inside. However, instead, she’ll be seized and ravished by the charming main body waiting in the mouth using his entire body like a tongue.

In contrast with the shell, the “inside of the mouth” is covered with soft walls of flesh, and these have the alluring soft yet sturdy body of a man. This body is specialized for making love with a woman, and the entire thing is like male genitalia. Every part of it gives pleasure to a woman and functions as an erogenous zone for tasting pleasure from her. Also, inside the mouth, mucous called “digestive fluid” is secreted. It doesn’t cause harm to the human body; however, it eliminates resistance to pleasure by dissolving any clothing or armor a woman is wearing and sticking to her skin. They tend to be misunderstood because of the violent appearance of the way they capture a woman, but their disposition is not ferocious at all.

In contrast with the violent method of capture, they gently and thoroughly pleasure a captured woman as though licking and tasting every inch of her entire body, having alluring sticky intercourse.

When they obtain a wife, they live together inside “the monster’s mouth” to protect their wife from the desert’s temperature, sand, and dryness, etc. In such circumstances, not only do they close the shell to keep their wife from getting a single scratch or a single grain of sand stuck on her; they also spread a wall of flesh and cover it in mucosal digestive fluid, making the barrier so durable that it makes them look paranoid. In this manner, women who become their wives spend pleasure-filled days having sticky sex in a bedroom of flesh engulfed by the sandworm himself.


	45. Salamander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I thought the desert couldn't have been worst. Little did I know that a volcanic adventure was right around the corner. I’m sure you already know this, wise reader, but remember to drink water often even if you don't feel thirst! To quench my thirst, I’ve been drink plenty of lemonade... But it seems like the monster for this interview can't be quenched by a simple drink. Fitting for a monster, these firey men engage in **non-con** if you catch they're fancy.

* * *

**~Salamander~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Lizard / Reptile

**[Habitat]**

Caves, volcanic regions, etc.

**[Disposition]**

Frank, strong-willed, passionate

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.

_..._

A variant of lizardman with red scales that appear as if burning. They inhabit places with comparatively high temperatures, such as volcanic regions, etc. They have frank and hot-blooded personalities, and they are genuine warriors that seek out battles that burn as hotly as flames. They travel in search of humans that are worthy opponents.

They have similar traits to the lizardmen, and they don't attack human women, but in the case that a human woman is a warrior just like them, it will ignite their fighting spirit, and they'll challenge the woman to a bout. When the fight begins, their battle-lust swells and their tail lights aflame, blazing with an intensity corresponding to their arousal. The more they get into the battle they are having with the woman, and the longer it drags on. The more tension there is, the more rapidly their arousal swells, and the intensity of their tail flame is strengthened.

In most cases, if the battle ends, their arousal subsides. Along with that, the flames of their tail die down in intensity. Still, regardless of whether or not they won the fight, if they considered that fight to be their best fight ever, then their arousal from battle won't subside no matter how much time passes. Instead, the flames on their tail will also keep burning bigger and more violently the whole time. This is proof that they've acknowledged a human woman as their most worthy opponent. After finding a worthy opponent, as a warrior, they feel a joy that can't be topped and experience arousal like they've never felt before.

And then, this arousal soon turns into another kind. Just looking at the face of the woman who turned out to be a worthy opponent will make their face grow hot. At the same time, they'll feel a new kind of violent throbbing in their chest, something completely different from battle, unlike anything they've ever felt until then.

Then, while retaining their intensity, the flames of combat arousal change form into the flames of a monster's carnal lust for a human woman, making their body flush hotly.

Driven by these emerging feelings of yearning for the woman, and an urge, they will shout and declare their love for the woman on the spot, seeking for her to become their wife and have sex with them. Even if the woman refuses, once the flames have flared up, they will never disappear. They'll chase the woman even to the ends of the earth, continuing to shout about love. The more the woman runs from them, the more violently the flames will blaze. Eventually, they'll grow so huge and hot that not even they themselves can control them. Once that happens, they'll be unable to stand the arousal and desire that's burning their body. They'll let the monster's male urge that blazes hotly take over, and they'll try to push the woman over and forcibly have sex with her.

After obtaining a wife, no matter how much time passes, the flames of love for their wife never disappear. They continue to convey hot words of love to their wife, and before they even think, their hands will be reaching for their wife. If pleased by their wife’s words, they'll spontaneously embrace her firmly, and if they see their beloved wife’s face, they'll become unable to bear it. They'll kiss so deeply that their tongue is licking around inside her mouth. Their body heats up as if seeking their wife’s body. Unable to bear it, they'll knock her down and position themselves at her entrance before wildly thrusting their hips.


	46. Sahuagin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who reads author notes,
> 
> Interviewing a Sahuagin, you would never imagine such an expressionless lad to be just as monstrous as the rest; practicing **non-con** as a way to gain a wife. Apparently, this particular Sahuagin was quite the jokester, according to his wife; who would crack up at every other word he was willing to give. A strange couple they were but seeing how warm the atmosphere was between them, I guess this is another happy couple to add onto the list.

* * *

**~Sahuagin~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Sahuagin / Aquatic

**[Habitat]**

Rivers, marshes, etc. places near the water's edge

**[Disposition]**

Emotionless, meek

**[Diet]**

Meat, fish, wild animals, etc.

_..._

Aquatic monsters that live near the shores of bodies of fresh water, such as rivers and marshes. They're also called “hangyojin.” They are hunters who use their webbed hands and feet to swim around freely, accurately subduing prey in the water. Typically, they’re emotionless like fish, and they hardly ever speak, so reading their thoughts isn't an easy thing to do.

When a woman they're fond of comes near the water's edge, they move through the water, silently creeping up to her, then quickly leaping out to attack and begin a sexual assault. Contrary to the weak impressions they give off, intercourse with them is very passionate and intense.

They appear to be mute and emotionless, but their love is revealed not through words or facial expressions, but through the sex itself. They express gratitude and fondness through cuddling and deep kissing, and when they want to express their love for a woman, they push her down and jump right into sex without saying a word. From an outsider's perspective, it just looks like rape, but the wild sex is their greatest expression of love. In spite of their extremely quiet nature, they express their love for a woman very frequently through kissing, fondling, and sex. As one can see, unlike their cold, silent exteriors, their interiors are actually hidden full of love and rich emotion.

Furthermore, while they're engaged in sex with the woman they love, their ordinarily emotionless expression undergoes an unbelievable change, revealing great ecstasy and rich emotion. Even though they don't talk too much usually, during mating, they naturally start to utter words of temptation and moan in ecstasy endlessly.

What looks like clothing that they are wearing is actually a part of their scales. These scales can be taken off or moved aside to make it convenient for having sex with a woman. Occasionally, they molt, removing, and discarding these scales. The shed scales can be worn as clothing, and there is a demand for them even among other monsters.

These tight-fitting clothes emphasize the lines of a boy’s body no matter what his figure, glisten in an alluring manner when wet, and can easily allow for sex with a woman just by moving them a bit to the side. It is not difficult to imagine why these clothes would be treasured by monsters.


	47. Ryu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> When I learned that I had to meet a dragon-type monster boy, I was prepared for a haughty sort of monster due to the stories of the regal nature of dragons. Yet to my pleasant surprise, Ryus are a gentle race despite being considered as gods by many. Even more surprising is how they look similar to lamias! I suppose Western stories influenced my initial bias. Ryus are a kind monster boy as long as you don't touch their reverse scale, that'll lead to a **non-con** situation.

* * *

**~Ryu~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Dragon / Reptile

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu Region(Large Ponds, swamps, rivers, etc.)

**[Disposition]**

Devoted, warm

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous (Wild Animals, Vegetation, etc.), Women's Spirit Energy

_…_

Ryu is a type of Dragon monster boy from the Japanese-themed Zipangu Region. As befitting a dragon, the Ryu possesses power comparable to gods, and are even treated as such. Like most Zipangu monsters, they have devoted and friendly personalities and use their powers for the benefit of others. But beware of their one weakness: if the "reverse scale" somewhere on their bodies is ever touched, they'll go into a lustful frenzy and violently assault the nearest woman.

A kind of dragon that inhabits the Zipangu region. They’re distinguished by having a long lower body like that of a lamia. They wave their bodies to swim freely through the water, and despite their lack of wings, they dance elegantly through the skies. One of the highest-level monsters, they possess a power so awesome it can control the weather. Their handsome forms and elegant figures are awe-inspiring to those who behold them. Among some humans, they are regarded as sacred beings and worshiped as “water gods.”

They possess a gentle disposition and are full of benevolence, so they aren’t monsters that aggressively attack humans. However, it is said that they pretty much have no problem whatsoever finding women because the humans who worship them provide women as offerings, and besides, there are many women who personally desire to become a god’s wife. In private with their wife, the ordinarily-imposing, dignified figure of a god is nowhere to be seen. Instead, they reveal a side of themselves that’s sweet and devoted, befitting of a monster of Zipangu. However, the amount of desire they have for their wife, and the amount of spirit energy needed to maintain their immense power makes ordinary monsters pale in comparison. After being sought by such charming beings, their wife is unable to resist, and the amount of time they spend coupling makes the amount of time ordinary monsters spend coupling also pale in comparison. She’ll end up contributing a great deal more spirit energy, an amount far beyond what a woman would offer an ordinary monster.

From time to time, they perform a “ritual of rain-calling” when requested by humans. However, in order for them to control the weather, they need a vast amount of demonic energy, especially in instances where they need to control the weather for several days in a row.

They have to constantly replenish their supply of demonic energy, and its source, spirit energy, so a human woman is absolutely necessary. In other words, in order for them to bring blessed rain for three days and nights, their wife also has to have sex with them continually for three days and nights, continuously pouring in spirit energy. They must be continuously filled with the spirit energy of a woman dear to them.

Somewhere under their rear, there is one scale out of all of them that’s growing backward called a “reverse scale.” It is said that one should never ever touch it. If a woman should touch this scale, the ryu will be overwhelmed by a rush of pleasure so intense that it’ll almost cause them to lose all sense of rationality and self-control. For a while, they entirely become beings of lust and passion, transforming into male beasts who can think of nothing but raping women, indulging in pleasure, and filling a woman's womb up with their semen. Any woman foolish enough to touch his reverse scale will find her whole body constricted by his lower body and end up getting raped again and again until he satisfies his urge to fill the woman’s womb full of semen.

Additionally, just like the original race of dragons, due to their vast demonic energy, they can temporarily change into the form of a massive dragon from before the present demon lord took over. However, they don’t like to intimidate humans, so they seldom show this form in front of them.


	48. Roper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Well... I think it's safe to agree that this monster boy is quite an... eye-opening creature to learn about. I'm still reeling over what I learned here today. Or rather, what we learned together, dear reader. After all, this is an experience we're sharing together regardless of the time... the beauty of the written word. 
> 
> It's quite obvious what a Roper is involved with **tentacles** , but if you're weirded out by **strange breeding practices** then perhaps you should avoid them. That being said, let me shake off this uncomfortable feeling of a tentacle rubbing against me. The Roper I interviewed promised he never touched me with his tentacle but I wonder...

* * *

**~Roper~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Roper / Tentacle

**[Habitat]**

Caves, tower dungeon

**[Disposition]**

Lustful

**[Diet]**

Women's Spirit Energy

_…_

Strange monsters that have a human upper body and gelatinous lower body, like that of a slime, from which long tentacles grow. It has been suspected that they may be a variety of plant type monster, but the truth is uncertain. Actually, they were not formerly monsters, to begin with, and their form is the result of them parasitically infecting human men and fusing with them.

Ropers start out appearing as egg-like, shell-covered, spherical objects; adult ropers seize human men with their tentacles and shove their ovipositor tentacle into the human's reproductive organ to implant these "roper eggs." A Roper egg implanted inside a human man will soon sprout like a plant, extending a small tentacle. It will spread its roots throughout its host and fuse with his. A Roper parasite will then remake the host's body from within. The host's lower body will change to become gelatinous like that of a slime, and numerous tentacles will appear from there.

During the Roper's larval stage, the host will retain his human consciousness as is. Still, because the fusion between the Roper and its host is incomplete, the tentacle's will ignore the host's will and wriggle around doing whatever they please. In order for a Roper to grow into adulthood, the fluids of a human woman are required. So when the tentacles moving on their own sense a woman's presence, they will entwine all over the host's body; tentacles wrapping around the penis will rub it roughly until erection; others will violate the host's body, spitting out large volumes of thick, sweet mucus which acts as an aphrodisiac to help the man become even more aroused and make him intoxicating to the targeted woman. This will cause him to cry out alluringly in ecstasy and lure the woman.

After enticing a woman in this fashion, when she draws near and takes the bait, she'll be seized by the tentacles and have the tentacles thrusts into her, both her mouth and her vagina. After ingesting a woman's juices, a roper will grow wholly and rapidly fuse with its host.

An ex-human that became an "adult roper" in this manner will have become one with it, so he'll be able to control the tentacles with his own will as if they were his own arms and legs.

However, after having been violated all over his body by tentacles, he'll become mentally deranged by the pleasure, and his way of thinking will change into that of a monster that desires even stronger pleasure and seeks human women. After becoming an adult, the sensations of the host and the tentacles are shared, so the stimulation the tentacles receive is all translated to the host as pleasure. He'll make his tentacles crawl all over himself and explore his body even more violently and obscenely than they did when they were moving on their own, in an effort to excite carnal desire in a woman. Once a woman approaches, he'll use his tentacles to snatch her and guide her entrance to his penis. This time it won't just be the tentacles absorbing a woman’s fluids like the larval stage. They'll use the tentacles and all of their own body for sex and to fill his wife with semen. Now an adult Roper, he's looking to propagate his race by corrupting the eggs in his wife’s ovaries with his semen to produce a new “roper egg.” Since the larva needs a host, the adult will implant the egg into a human man to repeat the cycle. This is the manner in which the ropers multiply.

When a roper larva sprouts, if a man is wearing clothing, then somehow, even the clothing ends up being recognized as part of his body, and it too will become a part of his melted jelly-like body. Ropers have an extremely powerful regenerative ability, and even if the main body and the tentacles are damaged, they will return to normal after a short time. Men who become ropers while wearing clothing, as described above, can melt the clothing according to the will of the host when having sex with a woman. It's possible for them to expose their naked human body or keep it covered as usual, but either way, it will be treated as damage. When they're done having sex with a woman, the clothes will regenerate exactly back to their original state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just want to quickly say that I added Wonderworm to the encyclopedia. Check back to chapter seven and you'll see it.


	49. Ren Xiongmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Ah, this monster boy brings back some fond memories. I used to have a childhood friend who was a Ren Xiongmao. His father was a diplomat between the Mist Continent and the Zipangu Region. It was in Zipangu did he fall in love with our city's diplomat and had my friend. I was enamored by his boyish charm though I was far too young to recognize that attraction, haha. We used to sit by the river during hot summer days. He would be munching on bamboo stem while I nibbled on a sugar cane my mother gave me as a reward for scoring high marks. One day he just left. His father finished his duties in the Region and returned home with his wife and child. From word of mouth, I heard my childhood friend had a sweetheart but I could never follow up on that rumor.
> 
> It was... rather unfortunate...
> 
> Regardless, I can at least verify their rough playing. They can be pushy in what they want and can be considered **dub-con** for the faint of heart. But overall, they're a friendly sort of beastmen.

* * *

**~Ren Xiongmao~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Bear / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Mist Continent (bamboo forests)

**[Disposition]**

Cheerful, lustful, gentle (ferocious)

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous (prefers bamboo leaves)

_…_

A kind of Beastman peculiar to the Mist Continent, distinguished by having black and white fur. They have a large body, but a gentle disposition and a sociable personality, and they take kindly to people, so naturally, they have a mysterious charm that many people are fond of. This especially applies to women. Just looking at their adorable but at the same time, sexy appearance and mannerisms are tantalizing enough to cause agony.

They have a rare feeding habit of mainly consuming bamboo leaves, and sometimes they even walk around holding bamboo while munching the leaves all day long. Perhaps for that reason, they excel at handling pole-shaped things, and there are even individuals who can perform martial arts using a Bo staff.

They're extremely curious and enjoy any kind of fun game or interesting thing, but they especially like playing with women. As for playing "with" women, of course, they also love playing "with" the women themselves. Although they usually do exhibit gentle and amiable behavior, once they've found a woman they're fond of and "the most fun thing of all" is within reach, their eyes will light up ferociously in the manner of a Beastman stalking its prey as they approach her. And then, unable to endure their skillful "pole" technique that involves “hotdogging” and teasing her entrance, the woman being forced to "play" with them will end up entertaining them by enduring their relentless teasing.

While they're absorbed in playing with a woman's body, they often become highly aroused. Once their play becomes serious, they recognize that they want to make the woman their wife and want to impregnate with her with their offspring, then these lustful greedy beasts won't release the woman until her womb becomes full of their semen.

Also, it seems that they can't help but be delighted when seeing their wife enjoy their own body. It's said that they don't get bored even if they play with their wife's body all day long. And here's another terrifying fact. According to them, they have separate appetites for "fun games with their wife" and "bestial sex for the sake of impregnating their wife with their offspring."

There's more to why they're charming to people than just their outward appearance and mannerisms. Once a woman learns the taste of their soft lewd body, which is meant to be loved by a woman, she won't even be able to think of letting them out of her arms.

Since they have a charm that attracts people, the Demon Realm states and Monster friendly states of the Mist Continent often dispatch them as diplomats when establishing friendly ties with states that view monsters as suspicious. In most cases, they're able to greatly exhibit their own charm and friendliness in the place they've been dispatched. Then, if the women of the country have sex with them, they will ultimately be won over, and the people's attitude will change towards accepting monsters.

Of course, that's not their primary intention at all. It seems what's in their head is finding a wife in a fun and pleasurable manner.


	50. Redcap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who write author notes,
> 
> What a ferocious little monster! I was sure I was going to have my ankles bitten by a Redcap when I was looking for a viable monster I could interview. Thankfully, I found a Redcap who already had a partner. If it wasn't obvious by my worry for their aggressive nature and them aiming for my ankles, this monster is a **shota** that partakes in **non-con** actions.

* * *

**~Redcap~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Goblin / Demihuman

**[Habitat]**

Graveyards, ruins

**[Disposition]**

Ferocious (gentle)

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous: prefers meat

_…_

A race of goblins with a child-like form, distinguished by the red cap they wear that appears blood-stained, as the name suggests. They continuously accumulate an extreme lust that boils up ad infinitum, and they're constantly driven by the urge to violate women.

They always glare at women and grin with their desires and urges laid bare. These are extremely ferocious monsters who assault women. They lurk in places such as ruins and relentlessly stalk the human women who will end up as their prey, employing tactics such as lying in wait to ambush a woman and attack precisely the moment when their target is alone and defenseless.

Contrary to their child-like appearance, they display terrifying aggression when assaulting a woman, mercilessly slashing at her with the weapon in their hands. Their weapons, made from demon realm metal, injure their foe's spirit energy, rather than her body, and instead of hurting, the wounds grow hot and throb. There are no external wounds, nor is it life-threatening. Still, if seriously wounded, the body will be immobilized for a while. They prefer to one-sidedly rape a woman after slashing her up and depriving her body of freedom. The manner in which they have sex is incongruous with their petite body; they pin down a woman as if capturing a wild animal. Then they insert their penis deep inside, and they thrust their hips again and again as if crashing into her, inducing pleasure in a woman that's even violent. The gasps and moans escaping a woman's lips will greatly satisfy their urges and elevate them to even stronger excitement.

Even if after they release semen deep inside her, their urges won't subside, and despite her being in the middle of an orgasm, they'll further strengthen their hip movement, with a single-minded focus on continuously attacking a woman, indulging in pleasure and spirit energy. Women who fall into their clutches will be brutally milked of spirit energy in that manner and end up having sex until they pass out.

Their demonic energy becomes more thick, gooey, and red in proportion to their desires and urges. It is their liquefied demonic energy, which also drips from their weapon. Actually, their caps are white, to begin with and become stained red when this spirit energy soaks in. In other words, the more their desires and urges build up from being unable to vent them by having sex with a woman, the deeper the red color of their cap will be, and their ferocity increases in proportion to it. Due to that, the only individuals who appear in front of women who will end up as their prey are those with caps stained red since they don‘t have a specific wife.

On the other hand, the red-stained caps of individuals who, by obtaining a wife, having sex again and again, and having spirit energy continuously poured inside them; have had their desires and urges satisfied, and will regain their original whiteness. When their cap is in a white state, as a lingering effect of having been filled with human spirit energy, they will appear to be intoxicated, and most will seem merrily spaced out; there is no apparent ferocity or aggression as in their red state. The expression in their eyes as they look at their wife also becomes a soft one filled with love. For example, even with their wife next to them, they would only smile at her like a little boy in a manner suitable to their appearance and snuggle up to her, and they would never do something like rape.

However, having obtained a specific partner, their desires and urges will grow even bigger and stronger, and they'll become unable to endure it. The urge will soon swell up and dominate them unless they are constantly immersed in ecstasy, basking in the afterglow of sex with their wife by having spirit energy relentlessly eaten by them. If one were to skip even just a little bit of sex because they aren't attacking, their cap would suddenly be stained red, and their wife would end up being thoroughly ravished like when they first met.


	51. Red Slime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Upon researching the Red Slime, I couldn't help but ponder why Red Slimes were a different species to the Blue Slime. While for many of the other slimes such as the King Slime or a Shoggoth, the two seem to be very similar in nature despite intellectual differences. But perhaps it's the same as saying how a Terrier and a Labrador are both dogs but not the same breed... Well, besides being more intellectually advance, Red Slimes are the same as an ordinary slime in partaking in **non-con** activities and **incest**.

* * *

**~Red Slime~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Slime / Semiliquid

**[Habitat]**

Plains, grasslands, etc

**[Disposition]**

Simple

**[Diet]**

Women's fluids, sweat, saliva, etc.

_…_

A higher type of slime that possesses a body of flexible red liquid. Compared with the "Slime," they are fewer in number. They live in places near human settlements like plains, grasslands, etc. They live amongst regular slimes that inhabit the same kinds of areas.

They are physically and mentally more advanced than slimes, especially emotionally. There are even some that exist that have emotions that are almost entirely humans. Compared with the slimes that mostly move based on instinct, they are a bit rational, and can easily convey their intentions. However, their diet is the same as a slime’s, and they are actually a bit fiercer. When they find a woman, they aggressively assault her. Even though they're a bit smart, it doesn't change the fact that they're slimes whose bodies and minds have been melted by pleasure.

However, they are more emotionally developed than slimes. They become fond of and target specific women. Depending on the individual, they become stubborn or become shy and let their prey go most of the time, so they are usually less dangerous than the supposedly lower types of slimes.

As far as reproduction is concerned, it’s the same as in the slime. They use extra stored nutrients to divide, producing more individuals. Compared to slimes, there is a more distinct parent-child relationship. That is, they're aware of it, but to them, it's normal and acceptable for a father, mother, and son to have threesomes. So, in the end, what they do is no different than what ordinary slimes do.


	52. Red Oni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Ah, the Red Oni. I recalled a pair of Oni siblings visiting my hometown to purchase some sake. Though, as anyone can imagine, they didn't leave town with just the bottles. The dragged along several girls to never be seen again. Though, knowing about the nature of monster boys, I'm sure these girls are doing just fine. Knowing that Onis are a brutish race, then it's a no surprise that they engage in the typical **non-con** activities monster boys are known for.

* * *

**~Red Oni~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Ogre / Demihuman

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu Region (Caves, mountains, etc.)

**[Disposition]**

Strong-willed

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous: prefers sake and meat

_…_

A kind of Ogre called "Oni" that only inhabits the Zipangu region, distinguished by the horns growing from their forehead, and, as the name suggests, their bright red skin. Because of their superhuman strength, which lets them wield a huge metal rod with ease, the people of the surrounding areas fear them as monsters.

However, they are by no means ferocious. Although their speech and conduct are rough, they are bighearted and good-natured monsters that don't fret over minor details. They pay no heed whatsoever to the fact that humans fear them, and sometimes they are even pleased to receive women and sake as sacrificial offerings without even doing anything.

Their most favorite things are women and sake, and they always drink a lot. They're always drunk, which stains their red faces even redder. On rare occasions, they head to villages to acquire sake and human women that catch their interest to bring back with them to their dwellings. They'll sip sake together with the woman they brought inside. After boozing it up and thoroughly enjoying themselves, they'll violently push over a woman and enjoy violating her thoroughly, as if she were a snack to go along with the drinks.

And then, after copulating wildly again and again until they are satisfied, they once again resume drinking. According to them, it seems “the sake they drink after getting refreshed by doing it with a woman tastes several times better than usual.” There is actually more to it than just their mood; the mana taken in from a woman is said to enhance the deliciousness of sake. Were it the mana of a woman they recognized as their wife, that would make it even more exceptional.

They are feared because it is said that “the women kidnapped are devoured, and they definitely are devoured, in a certain sense." Women that strike their fancy will be made their wives, and will never be re-released by them. These women will end up enjoying a feast of sake and flesh with them every day.

Other than that, women may also be brought along to drinking parties held by Zipangu monsters who are fond of drinking. At these parties, a woman will be treated as the snack to go along with the drinks by the monsters gathered, and she will be ravished by them one after another. Whichever of the monsters takes a liking to the woman will bring her home with him, and she will be made his wife. For that reason, most of the women kidnapped by Red Oni do not return to their villages, and it's no wonder they are feared, and such rumors are going around.

Additionally, among these Oni, there are said to be Oni of various colors, each having different traits, such as “Blue Oni."


	53. Ratatoskr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes, 
> 
> This might comes to a surprise to some readers but I had a Ratatoskr contact prior to my undertaking of this encyclopedia that you're reading right now! It was he informed me about previous Scholars who attempted to document the monster boys before inevitably disappearing. It was also he who sparked my imagination to learn more about the monsters as well. I'm still in contact with him, of course. I do need an information broker from time to time to know which monster to interview next and he even helped me in arranging a meeting with Shirohebi! Nowadays, he seems rather invested in my travels and tells me about a Bicorn who's dying to be interviewed by me... I can't help but think I'm associated with someone dangerous, haha. Thankfully, I know Ratatoskr's are too shy to engage in typical monster behavior. Besides their bad attitude, they're surprisingly nothing **taboo** about them.

* * *

**~Ratatoskr~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Squirrel / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Forests, human settlements

**[Disposition]**

Malicious, cowardly

**[Diet]**

Herbivorous: prefers nuts and fruits, etc.

_…_

A race of beastmen having a large, soft tail and a tiny body. The race excels at handling "information," and they utilize their petite, agile body to run around all over and gather info with their superior eyesight and hearing, which is then shared among members of the same race via a unique network. Thus, they are said to possess tremendous amounts of information. They are the monsters' information brokers, and there are also many news organizations run by them in monster-friendly states and demon realm states. They themselves are said to seldom attack human women, but they do instigate by providing information about women to other monsters or bringing women to the locations of monsters.

They aren't monsters with especially mighty physical strength or magical power, but the information they bring influences the thinking of groups and individuals, and they even have enough power to be able to incite people to a certain degree. As information brokers, they basically deal with accurate information. However, having a malicious character, they enjoy impelling humans and drawing them into the world of pleasure, leading men and women to have indecent relations. For that purpose, they are also said to instill people with information that includes exaggeration and embellishment.

By manipulating information, they inspire goodwill towards monsters even in anti-monster adherents of the Order. They can even make a married couple out of a man and woman with a stormy relationship just by conveying messages between them; many monsters ask them to mediate between themselves and women. Furthermore, there are many stories of nations that were worried about whether or not to accept monsters that ended up going the monster-friendly route due to “information about monsters" reported by them. There's even an anecdote that says a human city changed into a demon realm just from them disseminating information about "monsterization" to human men.

When obtaining a woman of their own, they also make excellent use of information and create situations that their target absolutely cannot escape from. Inducing a woman herself to come after them is their forte. However, they are a timid race by nature, and when push comes to shove, and it's time to have sex with a woman, they just might become bewildered, and they also often lose their nerve and flee when there's the perfect opportunity to violate a woman. When they're strongly desired after overly fanning the flames of a woman's passion and driving her wild, they can't understand what happened. Although they might have thought that they had the woman in the palm of their hand until then, they may end up like a small male animal, unable to resist the woman turned beast and being ravished as she pleases.

Regardless of how they possess the power of information that can manipulate people, once they experienced the pleasure of having their penis inside of a woman, they are unable to ever defy it. Eventually, their body and heart will be dominated. The seemingly cheeky attitude that they had until then will disappear somewhere, and they'll end up changing into a pet that fawns on the woman who became their wife.

Their distinctive huge tail is used to balance their body, and other than that, it's also used as a cushion for resting and a bed for having sex. As one might expect given that it's used in ways like that, the soft, fluffy tail feels pleasant to touch and embrace, and it's said their wife becomes enthralled with their tail along with their body. If their wife tightly embraces their tail, not only will their wife feel good, but so too will they, in a different sense. Since it feels more pleasant to embrace the boy himself when he’s all ready for it, there are also many wives who enjoy the tail to their heart's content before making love with them.


	54. Raiju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> What an electrifying monster to interview! In fear that I might not be able to come out of the interview with an intact mind, I walked in wearing a full-body rubber suit. Everyone had a fit of laughter, as you can imagine. But I had the last laugh being the only one in the room to walk out without fainting from pleasure! I felt sorry for the assistant to the guide who helped me up the mountain, but I'm sure she's having a swell time with the Raiju. Fitting of any monster, you can expect **non-con** activities from them as well as **electrifying** fun.

* * *

**~Raiju~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Weasel / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu (Mountainous regions)

**[Disposition]**

Bold, ferocious, lustful

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous: Wild animals, etc.

_…_

A race of ferocious beastmen said to appear along with thunder and clad in lightning. They are hedonists that seek pleasure that pierces the body like lightning, who live for the sake of the moment of orgasm. They will attack and violate human women without hesitation as soon as they spot them. They are able to convert the pleasure coursing through their own body into the power of lightning, and they can cover their body in it.

Since they generate electricity by reaching down and fondling their genitals to produce pleasure whenever they get a chance, electrical current is always flowing through their body, and they're always in a charged state. This electrical current won't damage the human body, but those shocked will have an amount of pleasure equivalent to the pleasure from when the Raiju generated the charge flow into their body. To the raiju, it's mere masturbation. Still, if the pleasure produced by the lascivious monster's body is received by the human body, the person will instantly be visited by multiple orgasms of such intensity they will become unable to even stand up. They will attack their prey or enemies by discharging electricity, and those who carelessly touch them will also get shocked by the electrifying current.

This current causes pleasure to mercilessly course through the raiju‘s own body too. Because they are charged, pleasure is constantly flowing through their body, however, instead of faltering, they enjoy being repeatedly visited by orgasm after orgasm; it elevates their mood and activates their body. They desire to cover their body in a more powerful current, in other words, more powerful pleasure. Since they would presumably be able to increase their pleasure most through sexual intercourse, they want a female who will be best for them. Femen violated by their charged penis or mouth will have to cope with the new pleasure generated by these sexual organs on top of the pleasure from the current. The powerful pleasure, as if struck by lightning, is usually enough to cause women to orgasm instantly and pass out.

If a woman is liked by a raiju and becomes his wife, she will have to spend her days having intensely stimulating sex with a monster devoted to the pursuit of pleasure. By becoming a succubus, a woman will become able to enjoy the lightning-like pleasure (that can't be processed by the human mind), as a sort of numbing, stimulating pleasure, without passing out. They can continue to maintain the greatest pleasure they built up by having sex with their wife, by converting it into the form of current and charging it in their body. Due to this, their body can always be pierced by the greatest pleasure induced by their wife. At any given time, they can continuously ruminate the best moment when they were brought to orgasm by their beloved wife while focusing their mind on her.

Their electrical current has the property of continuing to stay charged for a while, even in the bodies of those shocked. During this period, a person will be continuously attacked by the pleasure, but as time passes, the current and the pleasure will subside until it eventually leaves the body. However, many of the human men shocked will find themselves unable to forget the stimulating pleasure from that occasion. When they feel dissatisfied as the current subsides, they'll start to reach down and touch their own genitals to try to obtain pleasure. The new pleasure charged from the man's own desire will bind with the raiju's mamono mana and amplify the weakening current.

By the time he experiences joy whenever the current pierces his body and begins to seek pleasure even greater than that of masturbation, a man will have become a new raiju who longs for the best female to get stimulating orgasms.


	55. Pixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I apologize to my lovely readers for my disappearance. You would think it was a monster that whisked me off in the middle of the night but in reality, I was captured by some bounty hunters. Word got out of my transcribing of these monster boys and crafting the encyclopedia... And we all know that not every human is accepting of our monstrous neighbors. I garnered quite the bounty it seemed and my writings were highly sought out. Fortunately, while my captures weren't looking, a group of pixies and fairies helped me escaped. Someone is looking out for me, it seems. All they told me was to... "Interview the King of the Fairies" if I want to learn more.
> 
> It is during this time I learned more about the pixies. Tiny little things... I'm grateful for their help yet they're highly mischievous! For those who wish to capture one of their own, be wary that you'll be getting into **shotas** and **shrinking** with them.
> 
> I must run now... my posts are going to become erratic it seems.

* * *

**~Pixie~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Imp / Fairy

**[Habitat]**

Forests

**[Disposition]**

Malicious

**[Diet]**

Human women's spirit energy

_…_

While they are similar in appearance to fairies, which also belong to the fairy type, unlike fairies, which were originally not monsters until being corrupted by demonic energy, their nature is close to that of the incubi. They’re genuine monsters belonging to the imp family. It is said that the souls of dead children become pixies, and perhaps for that reason, they are very fond of mischief. They lead humans who enter the forest astray and enjoy assaulting and violating them in groups.

Although their bodies are tiny and they have the figures of very young boys, their nature is incubus-like, and they are extremely lustful. They will tempt women with lewd smiles, pleasure women with their entire bodies, and squeeze out her spirit energy. Since they have a similar appearance to fairies, which are friendly towards humans, they sometimes pretend to be fairies to throw their victims off guard and lure them deep into the forest, only to suddenly attack, so one must take heed.

Naturally, their bodies are tiny like fairies, but by obtaining mana and storing up demonic energy, they can use magic to freely alter the size of their own body as well as a woman's. They may change themselves to the size of a little human boy and have sex with a woman, or conversely, they may shrink a woman who strikes their fancy and take her away to the “fairy kingdoms." The effect of this spell of theirs will only last a day at most, but they don't use this magic simply as a prank. When they use this spell on a woman, they’re most definitely using it so they can violate the woman directly afterward, so it's probably impossible to flee and wait for the effect to expire.

Originally, being monsters and not part of the fairy family, they weren’t denizens of the fairy kingdoms, but recently many pixies have moved into the kingdom's, teaching fairies that have yet to be monsterized about sex and pleasure to convert them into monsters and using their magic to alter the size of the bodies of other fairies and the women they brought with them to invigorate sex. We can say that they are the major cause of the monsterization of fairies and the conversion of fairy kingdoms into demon realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeah. School started again :-) Viva la online learning, eh?


	56. Pharaoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I was never shy to express my distaste for the heat but it's hard to reject a Pharaoh's invitation when you receive one. Thankfully, the monster was incredibly generous in his hospitality during the interview. Though, he was surprised to learn that I came on my own volition and not because of his orders. What's so strange about it? 
> 
> Well, I think I know what he's thinking. After all, Pharaoh's are known for their **absolute authority**. Don't look at me, dear readers! I'm just as confused by the exchange.

* * *

**~Pharaoh~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Zombie / Undead

**[Habitat]**

Desert region (ruins)

**[Disposition]**

Various

**[Diet]**

Women's spirit energy

_…_

Rulers of the desert who sleep within royal coffins deep within ruins that dot the desert region. Although they are monsters, divine power swells within them. They are powerful beings that command the "anubis" and "sphinx."

It is said that they awaken from their long slumber when their ruins become filled with highly-condensed demonic energy due to monsters that dwell in the ruins finding wives and continuing to have sex. If there is sufficient demonic energy, they may also be awakened by a woman visiting their bedroom. The woman who disturbed their sleep will be chosen as their eternal partner and will end up having to sate the thousands of years of continuous slumber's worth of hunger and thirst with sex.

Originally, they were not monsters, but humans. They were monarchs commanded to guide humanity by a certain god, different from the current Chief God. The ruins where they sleep flourished in an age even more ancient than that of the former demon lords and are remnants of kingdoms that were destroyed in the age of the former demon lords. They went into a long slumber in order to instill divine power within themselves so they could restore their former kingdoms and oppose those who destroyed them.

Although one could say they are living witnesses to history, they have only just awakened; and since they have been sleeping for such a long time, many of them have vague memories. They are presently aiming to restore their kingdoms to prosperity, and they endeavor to make children with their beloved partners.

If they, with their god-like power, awaken, water gushes out around the ruins, trees spring forth, and oasis forms. The desert that was a land of death is reborn as a "bright green demon realm," a realm with scenery no different from human lands, with blue skies and green trees.

Humans and monsters gather in oases that appear in the desert. Eventually, towns form, nation form, and they will go on to regain the shape of the former kingdoms.

With the royal talent for grasping the hearts of the people, the divine power to illuminate people, and devilish charm from awakening as a monster, the pharaohs possess mighty "royal power." Upon meeting a majestic pharaoh, one would spontaneously kneel, whether human or monster. They would be unable to go without obeying the orders that pass his lips.

If they shout orders, even a busy Anubis who dropped everything to seclude himself in his room with his wife, or a sphinx who planned to shirk his duties and have sex with his wife, would have to reluctantly strive to work seriously if it were the orders of a pharaoh. If a woman is ordered to be their wife, even a heroine who came to slay them would happily offer up everything and feel honored to be sought as a partner. Those who can resist are a handful of individuals who are either gods or have god-like power, or, otherwise, only in the case when one rejects the content of the orders from the bottom of their heart.

Perhaps because of their origins, they are basically friendly toward both humans and monsters. However, for some reason, it seems they only do not think kindly regarding the order of the Chief God.


	57. Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Phantoms are... quite the eccentric monsters. The Phantom I interview was quick to latch onto the fact that I was a wandering scholar and incorporate it into his extravagant tale between him and his lover. Besides the useless information the two spouted out about, this was a surprisingly fruitful learning experience.
> 
> As anyone can assume, Phantoms are connected to **necrophilia** and **illusions**. So be weary before getting tangled up with them!

* * *

**~Phantom~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Ghost / Undead

**[Habitat]**

Graveyards, ruins

**[Disposition]**

Cheerful, composed, lustful

**[Diet]**

Women's spirit energy

_…_

A higher rank variety of “ghost” born from demonic energy bound with the soul of a human who lost their body that stands out among others as having especially strong mental power. In the kingdoms of the undead, “the lands of the undead," they are treated like nobility. Also, it is said that a ghost may transform into a phantom by having sex with his wife a countless number of times, sipping her spirit energy, and continuously storing up demonic energy.

Their bodies are spiritual and given form by demonic energy. They can slip right through the walls and ceilings of buildings, allowing them to appear from anywhere and launch an assault on human women. Additionally, since they inherently possess just enough demonic energy to materialize, they are freely able to touch or be touched by humans and physical objects if they wish so. So it is possible for them to have sex with women without any issues.

At a glance, they appear to have an elegant and dignified bearing suitable for a noble, but these beings are full of obscene thoughts. Just like ghosts, their thoughts are tainted by wildly indecent fantasies of women. Unlike ghosts, which think only vaguely and tend to be driven by fantasies of sex with women, their wild fantasies are about more than just sex and involve a story featuring a woman that plays out just like a drama. It's said they enjoy these visions while clearly conscious. Since they're always immersed in their own world, they behave in an exaggerated theatrical manner as if they were an actor.

Like ghosts, they possess the ability to share their thoughts with others being possessed by them, and they even have the power to transmit their own fantasies. When they spot a woman who strikes their fancy, they use this power to drag the woman into their fantasy world, and then whisper of love and tempt her to have sex.

This power blurs the line between fantasy and reality for the person to whom it was transmitted, and it's so powerful that the woman will be convinced that she's actually one of the characters in their fantasy tale. It's even said that sometimes, it not only affects the woman who was targeted but the people around her as well, dragging them all into the phantom's wild fantasy.

Additionally, their extremely powerful thoughts don't just remain inside their head, instead it’s producing illusions which correspond with the tale they are creating and direct reality according to their desire, as if it were a play. Due to that, they can even freely manipulate the atmosphere of a situation on the spot. Women swallowed up by the atmosphere produced by them will feel that their encounter was predestined and may even feel that marriage is an inevitability.

Women even more deeply incorporated into their tales will act out their scenarios with them; sometimes, they'll become a knight and princess whose love is forbidden, and sometimes, they'll become lovers who are being torn apart by a family feud. All according to the phantom's scenario, they'll end up being joined together and have sex by the tale’s end. When the program is finished, the woman's body will already be engraved with the memories of sex with the phantom and pleasure. Even if it took place within a vision, the love fostered between the two of them will definitely feel real, and it will remain without disappearing. It would likely be impossible to avoid the fate of becoming a married couple.

Among the undead of the “land of the undead," an artistic culture flourishes, and within these kingdoms, there are a great number of theaters. Phantoms lurk in the theaters along with “troupes without women" comprised of undead, lying in wait to claim stray women as their own.


	58. Parasite Slime / Slime Carrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Like the Roper, Parasite Slimes infect a human host to turn into a monster boy to have sex with human women. Just like the Ropers, be wary of their **strange breeding practices** and **non-con** interests; fitting of any monster.

* * *

**~Parasite Slime / Slime Carrier~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Slime and Majin / Semiliquid and Majin

**[Habitat]**

Caves, ruins

**[Disposition]**

Simple, varies

**[Diet]**

Women's fluids, sweat, saliva, etc.

_…_

A monster unique even among the slime family. Although they feed on women’s fluids, they can’t assume the form of a man, so they have a peculiar mode of life. They capture and infest human men, then use their new hosts to attack human women. Besides dwelling in caverns and ruins, etc., they also sometimes sneak into human settlements via cargo. Lurking in narrow spaces or in the interior of armor, etc., they coil around human men as soon as they approach, enter their body, and infest them.

Slimes that have infested a human man thoroughly train their hosts using pleasure so that they can obtain plenty of fluids. A slime coiled around a host’s body will fluidly crawl all over his entire body, continuously pleasuring him, and at the same time, awakening the erogenous zones throughout his body. The host’s skin, constantly covered in slime and pleasure, is lewdly adjusted to be even softer and more sensitive to pleasure. Once the slime enters the host’s body, it causes him to go mad with lust. When it gets into his throat, stomach, etc., it melts into the host’s body from there and fuses with his.

Along with the mind-blowing pleasure, all of the host’s organs are remade into a monster’s spirit energy and pleasure-hungry, energy-absorbing organs. Having continuously been violated by the slime inside and out, the host will be controlled by that pleasure, and his rational thoughts will be melted away by pleasure. With the host’s mind clouded, he will finally end up entrusting his body to the slime in pursuit of more pleasure. And then, the slime’s monstrous desire to seek and love women will meld into and mix with the host’s mind, such that they are interchangeable. A new monster called a “slime carrier” will be born that has a lewd mind fixated on love and pleasure like a slime while still retaining the superior intellect and advanced thinking capabilities of a human.

By sipping the host’s spirit energy during the training, the slimes grow so enormous that they can serve as mounts. They wander around, seeking women as prey while carrying their hosts. If the host happens to fancy a particular woman, then it is said that the slime will head towards that woman by reading the host’s memories and thoughts. When they find a woman who will serve as prey, they let the host lure her, and when the woman approaches to try and rescue the host, they capture her, drag her in, and make her have sex with the host on a bed of slime.

Slimes that have fused with their host function to spur the transmission of pleasure to their host and boost their rate of spirit energy absorption. Even though the host’s body looks human on the surface, like a slime, their entire body has become like a genital for the purpose of being sated with pleasure and spirit energy. Once spirit energy is absorbed, the slime infused throughout their body in every single place from the top of their head to the tips of their toes carries the spirit energy and transmits amplified pleasure. It is said that this causes so much pleasure to course through the host’s entire body that they hallucinate as if their body melted into syrup, unable to retain human form.

Furthermore, the slime infesting the host can read his mind and automatically move, perform errands, or even eliminate foreign enemies. The host doesn’t even need to be aware of such things, let alone do them himself, so he will end up leaving everything else to the slime while using his body and thoughts entirely for pleasurable sex with his beloved wife. And then, in order to spread that happiness to many human men, he will use his slime to increase his family after making it divide.


	59. Papillon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> A handsome monster with a beautiful soul inside and out. As long as you're not squeamish when it comes to bugs, a Papillon can charm any woman since they'res **nothing taboo** about them.

* * *

**~Papillon~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Papillon / Bug

**[Habitat]**

Plains, forest

**[Disposition]**

Devoted, warm

**[Diet]**

Flower nectar

_…_

A butterfly monster with beautiful, colorful wings, and the grown form of "greenworm." Having the form of a handsome gentleman, if they dance through the sky, their wings shimmer with sunlight, captivating the eyes of those who behold them. It is said that alone is enough to charm the hearts of women. They are considered beings that symbolize spring, and as if to embody this, the insides of their heads are filled with warm happiness. Due to their warm personality, they treat anyone with gentle kindness, calming the hearts of those who come into contact with them just like the “spring season."

They show warm affection and devotion towards their wives, who emerged from the chrysalis with them as if to repay her for copulating with them countless times inside the chrysalis and providing mana. Shrouded in a sweet, florid charm more so than an obscene allure, they do not attack human women or directly seduce them. If their wife doesn't desire sex, they seem to be happy just spending time at her side and will just try to exert every effort to make their wife's life more pleasant. However, as an imago, the papillon is a form specialized for “reproduction” with the goal of producing offspring.

While having sex countless times inside the chrysalis and memorizing the places where their wife looked and touched them, their body matures into an imago. It becomes specialized for arousing their wife's desire. During the larval phase, the odor alluring to females is only released from the feelers, but a papillon's entire body is covered in a sweet fragrance mixed to be even more in line with his wife's preference. On top of that, from all their experience of having sex with their wife inside the chrysalis, their body transforms so that they can induce even greater pleasure in their wife, resulting in more semen production and making it easier for her to get pregnant. They know this through their own experience.

In other words, their mere presence alone will excite their wife's reproductive urges and spur her to seek intercourse. For that reason, they just remain by their wife's side, handsome and devoted, so that they can always be ready to receive her.

Their larval form specialized for “eating” is hungry all the time, but the same thing can be said of their imago form, which is specialized for “reproduction." Likened with “spring," the inside of their head is filled with happiness just from living with their wife even without sex, so at a glance, they don't appear to be “hungry," but in their heart, they are drooling for more, hungrily longing for intercourse to deliciously eat their wife and add to their happiness. Still, in the proper sense of eating, just sipping nectar from a small amount of flowers is sufficient; however, if a large amount of treats are right before their very eyes, they'll show themselves happily eating with an appetite that shows no sign of abating.

Among the papillons, very rarely, there are also those who became a Chrysalis and matured without having been able to acquire a woman. Their nature is different than that of normal individuals. Since all the nourishment that was originally meant to be given to a woman inside the chrysalis is retained inside their body while their adult body is formed, the resultant body is more toned and sturdy. It tends to overtly exude sexual charm, and they'll openly flaunt their allure to approaching females. They still won't attack women or directly seduce them, but in this way, individuals appear with a mode of life specialized for getting their hands on a wife one way or another.


	60. Owl Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I had two reasons for seeking an Owl Mage. One for my research for the encyclopedia and the other to question why someone thought I was important enough to look out for. Instead, he just talked about the monsters following me and how complicated by fictional love life became! So not helpful...
> 
> That being said, once breeding season hit, you might need to be wary of Owl Mages due to the awakening of their **non-con** desires.

* * *

**~Owl Mage~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Harpy / Birdman

**[Habitat]**

Forests

**[Disposition]**

Calm, gentle

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous: small animals, etc.

_…_

A kind of nocturnal harpy that inhabits the dark depths of forests. They're also called "forest sages" since they're endowed with extremely high intelligence and wisdom.

They have a medium-sized physique for a member of the harpy family, and they're plump with many feathers as well, so their flying ability is inferior; however, mana is abundantly stored in their feathers, and they excel at using it to cast spells. Their distinctive large, sharply-glaring eyes give them excellent night vision. On top of that, they are "evil eyes," which can put a spell on anyone that makes eye contact with them.

It is said that when locking eyes with them, one's head will space out; one will become unable to think of anything, one will lose one's sense of direction, and be drawn staggering towards them. On the other hand, they have prudent, calm personalities. Normally, many sit still in the forest. For example, even if women encounter them in the woods, under normal circumstances, one can interact rationally with them, and probably even get these erudite harpies to part with some of their wisdom.

However, since they're a kind of harpy, they have a breeding season, just the same. When they enter breeding season, the desire for a human female reproductive partner is overpowering. Yet, it doesn't cause them to lose control of themselves or become more ferocious. So, in other words, they act as calmly and prudently as usual, even while prioritizing satisfying the urge to breed. For the women who are their prey, this makes them even more terrifying hunters. They hunt under the cover of the darkness of night. When they glare at their prey with shining eyes, it makes an eerie impression and gives an ominous premonition.

If a woman in a dark forest, where she can't see ahead of her, turns her eyes towards a light that suddenly appears, it's their evil eyes, and at that moment, she'll end up being put under their spell. Also, the mana contained in their feathers enables them to fly silently, so women are pinned down without even noticing them flying after them, only to end up gazing into their evil eyes filled with the light of desire as they stare down at them.

In this manner, they reign supreme in the darkness of night, during which escape from their eyes is impossible. Just like the ominous premonition felt by their prey, one cannot escape the fate of mating with them.

In general, perhaps because of their active mode of life, most harpies tend to prefer sex with furious movement, but on the other hand, perhaps because of the owl mage's typically sedentary, quiet mode of life, they prefer to take their sweet time enjoying lengthy intercourse with their wife at night. During the day, they prefer to spend their lives, such as by quietly embracing their wife's body with their soft, fluffy feathers, mutually touching, and enjoying physical intimacy, after which they may fall asleep just like that.

Also, when having marital sex or spending time cuddling, they have a habit of staring at their wife without ever averting their eyes. During the hunt, these eyes give their prey an ominous premonition, but they just won't take their eyes off their wife due to how much they love her and continue staring only at her. It is said that these eyes seem unbearably lovely to their wife.


	61. Otohiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Knowing that I was to interview a monster that was both a prince and a dragon, I was prepared for a "no-nonsense" interaction but upon my arrival, it turned out that the "ryugujo" the Otohiko reign was actually an amusement park! Er, amusement castle, if I were to properly describe it. Much to my shame as a scholar, I spent a little more time necessarily in this place. I was gifted a tamate-bako when I announced my departure. What a thoughtful gift, which shouldn't be surprising considering that there was **nothing taboo** about Otohikos.

* * *

**~Otohiko~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Dragon / Mermen

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu region (sea)

**[Disposition]**

Selfish, cheerful, devoted

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous: Fish and shellfish, etc.

_…_

Monster princes that rule over “ryugujo,” which exist at the bottom of the sea in the Zipangu region. They are treated as mermen, but they're actually a kind of powerful dragon that possesses the power to manipulate sea currents and cause tsunamis. Depending on the area, they are worshiped as gods of the ocean. They are selfish and overbearing, but also have tolerant and easy-going personalities.

Since they present themselves towards anyone in a familiar and playful manner, they are adored by their monster underlings. Having pleasure-seeking personalities, they like to enjoy themselves every day above all else. Other than that, they also enjoy entertaining others. “Ryugujo” have become places where those who live there can enjoy themselves without getting bored and have also been opened to the outside as amusement cities. Sometimes, they send messengers to the surface to invite humans.

In “ryugujo”, guests are always welcome and drinking parties unfold day and night. Many monsters entertain guests, dancing beautifully, then bringing the fascinated women into their bedrooms. The otohiko, who are at the center of these banquets, are outstanding dancers themselves. The sight of them dancing is so beautiful that it momentarily dazzles those who watch, making them forget the passing of time. Through dancing, the ostentatious exhibition of their sublime, powerful draconic form, as well as their manly form, which is so graceful and beautiful that they might well be mistaken for celestial nymphs, compels observers to recognize them as beings which ought to be revered.

However, despite this sense of mystique given off by their appearance, as a matter of fact, they merely dance to entertain themselves as well as those who watch. Also, if there is a noteworthy woman among those observing their dance, they'll bring her into their bedroom, as if to say their position as prince is irrelevant.

The women they desire as partners are companions who have the greatest reactions to what they do and won't bore them, such as women who thoroughly enjoy it when they decide to entertain them by taking them around ryugujo, which they are very proud of, and women who overreact to having their body teased. On the other hand, no matter how lacking and weak a woman's responses may be, as she spends time with the otohiko, which have a powerful charm as male creatures, eventually every little thing they do will drive her wild with lust. Sex with them is like a service to entertain the woman, and she'll have a maximum reaction by releasing mana during their lovemaking, thus changing into an ideal wife to them.

Most women who visit ryugujo will end up choosing to live with monsters as their partners, however, there are also those who are intent on returning to the surface. Such women are given souvenirs known as “tamate- bako". When a woman opens the box, imbued with a spell by the otohiko, magical smoke spills out and envelops her, showing her an illusion in which she can relive the paradise-like days at ryugujo. Furthermore, besides just re-experiencing the same things, she is also shown all the other ways to enjoy herself at ryugujo that she didn't get to experience during her visit, and if there is a monster who was really into her, it is said that she'll experience a simulation of the pleasure of sex with that monster that she still had yet to taste.

Because of this, the disparity between daily life and the paradise-like days at ryugujo will make her feel old, and she'll then long to visit ryugujo once again. Shortly thereafter, someone from ryugujo will once again appear to welcome her.


	62. Orc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> It was nerve-wracking stepping into an orc settlement. I've heard of plenty of campfire tales about orcs kidnapping women to keep as slaves. While I know better now, those childhood fears still plague me on the occasion. Thankfully, I found an orc settlement that was conquered by a female warrior awhile back. Despite it being a new age of monsters, thanks to the Demon Lord, Orcs are still known for their **non-con** ways and **brutal** lifestyle. 
> 
> On a side note... I briefly spoke with the female warrior and she mentioned that my family's name was recognizable. Really? We were just some humble family in some tiny village in Zipangu... I wish I could write to my mother to ask but unfortunately it would be intercepted by my enemies. Does the King of Faries really have all the answers?

* * *

**~Orc~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Orc / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Mountainous areas

**[Disposition]**

Lustful (strong-willed, ferocious, mischievous, or timid and devoted)

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, mainly preferring the flesh of beasts

_…_

A type of beastman with the characteristics of a pig. They live in groups and are often found in mountainous regions. They are extremely ferocious monsters who actively assault people, but they move really slowly and aren’t very strong. However, they are very sly and usually attack in groups. You can't let your guard down.

They are extremely lustful, and normally all they think about is having sex with women. They wander around in search of women they can target. Once they've spotted a woman, they form groups and attack in an effort to capture her. Women who have been abducted like this are taken off to the orcs' homes, where they are made into slaves. Orcs are always dying to be with a woman, her fate will be to have intercourse again and again: sucking off, squeezed between, and pinned down, a woman will be continuously enveloped by their toned bodies, which are like the physical embodiment of such lust. As their hips thrust wildly, their body will slap against the woman's body and enthrall her.

However, when attacked, if one manages to defeat them instead, they will recognize the victor as their mistress, whom they will then obey almost as if they were slaves (on the other hand, if one were to attack and lose, the orcs would be very oppressive). For the victors who become mistress, the orcs change their nature completely. They will become concerned with their mistress’s mood, and constantly fawn on her. Of course, there would be no change in their lustful disposition. They would seduce their mistress into having sex with them.

After obtaining a mistress, their heart and body will have already changed to be devoted solely to her, and their sturdy, muscular body which enthralls women will then exist solely to be used and violated by their mistress. No matter how furiously and violently their mistress ravages them, even if they're treated as a tool that exists solely for her sexual release, as far as they're concerned, just the fact that their mistress enjoys using them will be enough to fill them with enough ecstatic happiness and pleasure to melt their heart.

As described, they have a dual nature, both weak and strong, strong and weak. However, it’s more like it comes from instinct than personality. If they have never known defeat, they will enjoy the pleasure of raping women, but once defeated they become subservient to their mistress, gaining the most pleasure from obeying her commands and being raped by her. Thus, their loyalty to their mistress is very extreme and very real, and it is engraved in their instinct. Not only do they enjoy being abused by their mistress, they‘re even willing to sacrifice their own lives if their mistress commands it.

_Relationship with High Orcs_

Orc packs can often be seen being led by High Orcs, these High Orcs give off a presence that naturally invigorates orcs and gives them bravery and fighting spirit. However, should a High Orc be defeated in battle, especially by a woman, all nearby orcs will become panicked and lose their will to fight, making them easy to defeat and tame.


	63. Oomukade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> My hands are still shaking after that interview with the Oomukade. Initially, I found the monster boy to be rather endearing. That type of obsessive love fit my particular taste, as you all can imagine. But I made sure to look for an Oomukade that had a wife since I couldn't be kidnapped by one. I should have known something was wrong when his wife never made an appearance from the very beginning though it was remarkable that the Oomukade held back their **non-con** nature to lull me into a sense of security. When I attempted to leave, the Oomukade tried to bite me when I wasn't paying attention! It was a close call but being forced to duck all of a sudden, I almost impaled myself on a stalagmite! But the sharp stone passed through me as if I was made of... well, slime!
> 
> It went by so fast. I didn't have much time to think as I got up and began running. No doubt I would have been caught if it wasn't for the Shirohebi and... Shoggoth pulling me to safety. I knew one monster was following me, but... two?! My mind is still reeling and the foreboding shout from the Oomukade makes it hard for me to concentrate on just one guy.

* * *

**~Oomukade~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Centipede / Bug

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu Region(woods, mountainous regions, caves)

**[Disposition]**

Gloomy, ferocious

**[Diet]**

Meat, wild animals, etc.

_…_

A monster having the lower body of a centipede that mainly inhabits the Zipangu Region. The upper body has the form of an alluring gentleman that gives off a dark impression. Just as it appears, they have a melancholy, depressive disposition. However, they also have a ferocious nature at the same time, and when they spot a human woman, they aggressively assault and attempt rape.

In Zipangu, they are one of the races regarded as “kaibutsu.” They prefer dark, wet places, and they normally live in shadowy woods, deep in the mountains, caves, etc., but sometimes they reveal themselves before humans when seeking a woman as a breeding partner.

They have extremely potent poison within their bodies. When they spot a human woman, they use the mouth of their upper body, along with the maxillipeds around their necks and at the tip of their tail to bite and inject poison into a woman’s body. Women injected with this poison experience a rush of pleasure around the place where they were bitten at that very moment, and their bodies lose all strength. In fact, the poison is so potent that even if they don’t do anything for a while, the woman will continually experience an intoxicating pleasure at the place where she was bitten. After poisoning a woman in this way, they will coil their long body around the woman, embrace her tightly, and bind her with their countless number of legs. Just like their disposition, they violate a woman with melancholic copulation.

The potent poison and ferocious disposition aren’t all that’s terrifying about the oomukade. They’re obsessively clingy and affectionate towards their prey to the point that it borders on paranoia. Once they get a woman, they’re never ever willing to be apart from her. Until she becomes entirely theirs, they continue to copulate a countless number of times, continuously spoiling the woman’s body and heart with love and pleasure.

Though they are dangerous monsters as such, they have a huge weakness to “human women’s saliva.” They have high resistance to their own poison and are normally unaffected by it. However, when this poison combines with a woman’s saliva, a magical transformation occurs, resulting in another poison that they have no resistance to. If a woman’s saliva enters their body through their mouth, the altered poison violates their body from within, and for a while, their entire bodies will end up being continuously attacked by overwhelming pleasure.

In spite of possessing such a weakness, love and the sweet taste of spirit energy overwhelm them, and they kiss women against their better judgment, so they are likely to end up ingesting saliva on their own. Additionally, what appears like a pattern on their upper body is actually poison glands. It is said that powerful pleasure courses through their body if they have these poison glands licked by a woman, though it’s not as potent as when they take in saliva directly.


	64. Ogre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> It came to my attention that I may have worried you all during my last encounter and my brief disappearance did not aid in these concerns. Do not worry, dear readers, for I am fine. I had to keep a low profile since the list of... ahem... "persistent followers" grew out of hand. Thankfully, I am not alone in this endeavor. The shirohebi, shoggoth, and I came to a mutual understanding and they allowed me to continue with my documentations of monster boys as long as I keep them close. That being said, the two came to a mutual understanding without me. I'm worried as to what it is but they assure me that I don't need to know until after the quest.
> 
> Though... considering that the first monster we all agreed to meet together, the abrasive ogre, didn't ease their paranoia. Known for their **brutal, abusive, and non-con** nature, these monster boys are best suited for the most masochistic of ladies.

* * *

**~Ogre~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Ogre / Demihuman

**[Habitat]**

Mountainous regions, caves, wastelands, etc.

**[Disposition]**

Strong-willed, ferocious

**[Diet]**

Meat, wild animals, etc.

…

Ferocious, dangerous monsters distinguished by their green-colored skin and the horns growing out of their foreheads. As suggested by their appearance, they have a crude, warlike dispositions. They’re always wandering mountainous regions, caves, and wastelands, etc. seeking women. Besides that, they are also often seen where humans and monsters battle. They use their superior physical abilities to go on a violent rampage, and then carry away their women after they’ve beaten them down.

They’re constantly thinking about raping women. Should any strike their fancy, an aggressive sexual assault will take place. They try to fulfill their desire through violent sex. They love conflict and having sex with them is almost like fighting a battle. As if to compete with each other to see who can break a woman sooner, they are likely to mercilessly beat pleasure into their women in order to bring them to climax as quickly as possible. It gives them pleasure and spurs their fighting spirit, setting them on fire, if their women hit them back, the viciousness of their assault will probably increase, as they try to give their women more and greater pleasure. Whatever the case, once they get started with sex, it won’t end until either they or their partners are beaten into submission, no longer able to move. Until victory or defeat is decided, they will continue, but that’s not to say that they would let a woman go should she choose not to resist. Those who don’t put up a fight are viewed as weaklings who deserve to be violated by the strong, and the one-sided abuse and rape will continue. Furthermore, once they feel they really like a woman, they won’t ever let her go. They are the victors and they’ll rape a defeated woman whenever they please, continuously violating her with violent pleasure.

Once captured, the only way to escape is to fight them and win. In other words, a woman must give them so much pleasure during sex that they become unable to move, then, while they're out cold, she must run away. If a woman isn’t quick enough during this time, they’ll probably soon revive and push her down, demanding a rematch since they have such great stamina. At this point, if they lose again, they oblige themselves to become a woman’s sex slave and prisoner. Once they’re burning with more love and passion, the sex with them reaches new heights, becoming so intense that everything before pales in comparison.


	65. Ochimusha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Considering the last several monsters, it's nice to finally interview a peaceful monster once again. Stoic and a bit scary, Ochimusha's don't have anything **taboo** about them besides being... well **undead zombie warrior**.

* * *

**~Ochimusha~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Zombie / Undead

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu Region (Graveyards, former battlefields)

**[Disposition]**

Calm, devoted

**[Diet]**

Women's Spirit Energy

…

Warriors of Zipangu called “bushi” who died with regrets but were revived by yokai energy dwelling in their corpses. While they are undead, a firm will dwells within their eyes. Some of them return to the place they used to live to once again serve their former lord. Others will wander on foot seeking a new “lord,” becoming the faithful servants of the human women they encounter.

They have a peculiar value system called “bushido,” which deems selfless devotion and taking responsibility by risking one's life as virtuous. They will personally support their “lord” along her path and protect her. Even after death, they never neglect their training and continuously boost their power as swordsmen. The sharp swords bushi wield that are called “katanas” become magical swords in which yokai energy dwells when gripped by them, releasing a flash of mysteriously alluring light. Their swordsmanship becomes even greater than when they were living.

Originally, they did battle with a readiness to lay down their lives but having already lost their lives once and become undead, they are undying soldiers who do not lose their lives on the battlefield. No matter how much their bodies are wounded, their wounds will heal by receiving their “lord's” affection, and they will regenerate an even more beautifully powerful body.

They have a high intellect, endeavoring in both the military and literary arts, and appear calm and collected, so they don't give off an undead vibe at all; however, by becoming undead, as a monster, their feelings of respect and obedience towards their “lord” become mixed up and merge with feelings of love and passion towards a woman. Their loyalty towards their “lord” is, at the same time, the wholehearted romantic sentiment of a man towards a woman.

They desire to serve their “lord,” not only as a warrior, but as a man as well, and should their “lord” desire them, they're always ready to offer their whole body at any time. But having lived and died by the sword, despite being monsters, they are not very skilled when it comes to romantic affairs. Because they tend to think of it as impertinent, they will not make a move on their “lord” themselves. However, it is said that they will seek their “lord's” affection after having fought and risked their lives for her.

From all of their speech and conduct, while constantly serving at their “lord's” side, one can catch a glimpse of their love and loyalty towards their “lord,” so naturally, it's not uncommon for a “lord” captivated by that to end up in a physical relationship with them. And then, when they offer themselves to their “lord” as men as well, their hearts experience supreme bliss. Perhaps due to their nature and the monster's instinct, each time they have sex, it's as if the man part of them gets tempered. While retaining the looks of their handsome and well-toned warrior body, day by day, they change on the inside, becoming able to please a woman like a veteran escort. Their body also changes, growing lewder and more manly, as is appropriate for pleasuring a woman.

Furthermore, they are very obsessed with producing an heir with their “lord.” They won't openly assert their opinion, but they desire for their “lord” to bear their heir if possible. In Zipangu, as of the present, fundamentally only sons can succeed the house. But due to the circumstances of the present world, this ideology is vastly changing as more and more men are changed, which leads to women taking control. So, to help promote this change even faster, sometimes they fight under powerful yokai who have a radical ideology and expand the yokai territory by slaying people one after another with their magical swords, which convert those slain into yokai.


	66. Ocelomeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> From one warrior to the next. Just as fearsome and intelligent though fitting of any monster with their **non-con preference**.

* * *

**~Ocelomeh~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Cat / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Wilderness

**[Disposition]**

Ferocious, bold

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous: wild animals, etc.

_…_

A race of beastmen also called "jaguar warriors," who are berserkers with a maddening degree of bestial lust. They revere monsters known as "tezcatlipoca" as gods and maintain a state of unabating arousal by offering prayers and receiving blessings, thereby continuously increasing their own brutality.

Tezcatlipoca preaches that "the true natural order is for humans to be violated and devoured by monsters." To these faithful warriors of the gods, the purpose of their existence is to violate and ravish human women according to bestial lust. Thus, naturally, they attack as soon as they spot human women and sometimes even raid human villages seeking an abundance of prey, so they are extremely dangerous monsters.

As berserkers, they fight with intense ferocity and fearlessness using the lithe and powerful body of a beast, yet, on the other hand, these dreadful warriors are exceedingly wise when it comes to battle and also happen to have an aspect of composure. What's more, they wield brutal-looking swords bestowed upon them by their gods. These swords—which do not harm the body since they are made from an obsidian-like mamono realm ore—can rip the mana of their prey to shreds with nothing more than a simple graze, resulting in a hot, pleasurable throbbing that's so shocking that even a single blow would completely dissipate his will to fight.

After defeating a woman like that, they are just as merciless as during battle. They will violate her, copulating with the severe ferocity of a mad beast. The words of their gods' state, "Prey must be devoured completely without wasting even a single scrap of meat or drop of blood," and accordingly, it is said they never release women they have ravished, instead; devouring the entirety of their lives with the entirety of their own lives, invariably spending their lives together as husband and wife.

The duty of warriors who have obtained a wife is to continuously present offerings to the gods and produce new warriors who will be even more brutal with powerful bestial lust. Thus, from then on, their lives consist of nothing but ravishing their wife. The sight of a monster ravishing a human is itself an offering to the gods, and the divine power the warriors receive for presenting offerings boosts their bestial desires and urges, enabling them to lust insatiably for their wife and violate her with severe ferocity like beasts that are always starving.

Furthermore, according to the teachings of the tezcatlipoca, expressions of love such as affectionate behavior towards one's wife, lovey-dovey sex, and wholehearted service, must never be shown to anyone but one's wife. As faithful adherents, they'll only allow themselves to be seen unilaterally licking, trusting, and pouring themselves deep inside her. However, it is regarded not as "forbidden", but as "that which must be done in secrecy", likely because they cannot disavow such ways of loving, nor can they resist the urge to love their wife in such a manner given the fact that they too are monsters. What it's actually like when they are alone together can probably be inferred from the expression that appears on an ocelomeh's wife's face when asked about it.


	67. Oberon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Finally, all the twists and turns led me to meet the king of fairies. I wanted to thank him for helping me to escape my captors and have answers to everything but... of course, a monster boy wouldn't be that simple! At first glance, I thought he was as regal as any human king but he was just as playful and spoiled as any fairy would be! While he caused a bit of a spat between the shirohebi and shoggoth, he whispered to me that the demon lord had placed a hefty bet on me. For what and for whom, Oberon wouldn't say. He offered to tell me more if I won his "game" but my two infatuated aids weren't having it.
> 
> Say what you will about fairies and their king, there's nothing **taboo** about the man; surprising enough.

* * *

**~Oberon~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Incubus / Fairy

**[Habitat]**

Forests, The Fairy Kingdom

**[Disposition]**

Gentle, docile, simple

**[Diet]**

Women's Spirit Energy

_…_

The kings of the fairies that rule the fairy kingdoms. Unlike ordinary fairies, their bodies are roughly the same size as humans. Their beauty is breathtaking, and they have beautifully sparkling wings on their back. They have amiable personalities full of kindness, and aside from assuming the duty of protecting and guiding the fairies, they also play with them; so, they're kind of like big brothers to the childish fairies too.

Their bodies are mostly made up of magical energy, and even among the fairy family, they possess an exceptionally high amount of magic power. By praying, they can heal the wounds of all the fairies, and they can protect the fairies from all manners of danger with their protection spells. If someone is attacking the fairies, they can quell malice and animosity using magic. After being pacified, before they know it, assailants will find themselves playing with the fairies. Originally, they were not monsters, but individuals that have changed into incubi due to the influence of demonic energy are treated as monsters.

Their elegant appearance gives off an adult impression, but in actuality, just like ordinary fairies, they are mentally childish, and they love fun games and delicious sweets. They style themselves as big brothers, but on the other hand, they like to be spoiled, and they will sulk if not treated in that manner.

Due to their childish personalities, they're very curious about new ways of playing introduced by monsters, and if taught indecent games by a “fairy” turned monster, or a pixie that slipped inside, etc. they soon become engrossed in sexual pleasure, absorb demonic energy the way a flower absorbs water, and acquire incubus powers. And after transforming into a lascivious being, they become a powerful incubus while retaining their charms as fairy king and acquiring the charm of a child that openly and genuinely seeks pleasure.

After becoming monsters, they like to get themselves off, and they love to pleasure women as well. Originally, they would act in a king-like manner towards humans, but individuals that have become monsters will not behave like a king when dealing with human women. Instead, they will reveal their true nature and behave as gentle and childish big brothers.

When they take the lead during sex, they behave almost as if teaching a little kid a new game. The hearts of women affected by their kingly charms will be filled with a sense of ease, rendering them completely vulnerable and unable to resist the sweet, gentle pleasure they will be given. When their hands gently caress their soaked vagina, it is as if they were patting the head of a child throwing a tantrum. When their penis gently enters inside her vagina, along with pleasure, a woman will experience a comforting feeling of reassurance of being caught in a gentle, but firm embrace. She will then be led to orgasm after orgasm again and again, powerless to resist. With a hunger that won't subside even after several orgasms, they will take a hold of the woman, as if comforting a child that burst into tears, and, as if putting an exhausted teary child to bed, they will continue the obscene embrace until the woman passes out after being filled to the brim with semen.

If these fairy kings learn to play with their wife using their body, they will spread knowledge of the game throughout their fairy kingdom in order to make it a more fun and enjoyable place. Even fairies that had not yet become monsters will develop an interest in human women, one after another, and become enthralled by the indecent game. They will actively invite human women to become wives of the fairies, and invite monsters other than fairies as well, and the fairy kingdom will transform into a demon realm where fairies can get off every day while indecently playing with women.


	68. Nureonago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> As the weather begins growing colder and seeing the trees change colors, I come to the realization that almost a year past since I began my journey. I barely made a dent in documenting all the types of monster boys out there yet I'm satisfied in knowing that I probably met more than my predecessors. Returning home to the Zipangu Region, struck me with bitter-sweet nostalgia. So much has happened since the start of my journey. Being labeled a criminal by my fellow humans, getting denounced by my university, and even meeting up with an old friend who I thought went missing. I suppose I'm one step closer to solving a grand mystery but I'm unable to return home to ask despite being so close.
> 
> But watching the Shoggoth and Shirohebi happily talk with our interviewee, I'm glad to know I'm not alone despite it all.
> 
> While Nureonagos are slimes, they're quite the domestic sort. Fitting of any monster but **nothing particularly taboo** about them.

* * *

**~Nureonago~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Slime / Semiliquid

**[Habitat]**

Plains, grasslands, Zipangu Region

**[Disposition]**

Simple, meek, devoted

**[Diet]**

Women's fluids; sweat, saliva, etc.

…

A kind of slime that only inhabits the Zipangu Region. In the same way as other slime family monsters, they have flexible bodies and can change into various forms. Out of all the slime monsters, they are especially proficient in mimicry. They can form clothes that look and feel almost like the real thing. They usually go with a yukata, but they can make any clothing as long as they’ve seen it before. They use this ability to try to pass themselves off as human men, but since the clothing they make is always wet, it’s normally easy to see through it.

For that reason, it is said that they only show themselves in front of humans on rainy days. They appear near human settlements, highways, etc., standing dimly in the rain, gently smiling at women who pass nearby. If thinking that they’re human men, the woman returns the smile and calls out to them, then they end up recognizing the woman as their wife and chase after her for the rest of her life. If the woman attempts to flee, then they’ll sense the presence of her spirit energy and follow her no matter where she goes, so it’s impossible to successfully escape them. Eventually, they’ll even turn up at a woman’s home. Once he arrives at the woman’s home, he’ll just start living there and behaving like her husband. Then he’ll cover her with his damp, wet, liquid body, having sticky sex, and fill her with his semen.

Perhaps because they’ve evolved and adapted in the Zipangu environment, which has comparatively many docile and devoted monsters, even though they are slimes which fundamentally have low intelligence, the knowledge, and techniques necessary to perform household chores as a woman’s husband is imprinted in their instinct. In this way, they can skillfully and briskly take care of their wives.

Also, they start to make their clothes according to their wife’s desires. When drinking their wife’s fluids, they appear different from basic slimes which mate with hunger and lust. Somehow, it seems that there is devotion and service. In the same way as other members of the slime family, the number of individuals is increased through division. In the case of an ordinary slime, having just been born, the little slime’s head would be full of thoughts of hungrily gorging on women’s fluids, but as for the nureonago, it is said that even after just being born they’ll help their mother and father with the housework, having devoted behavior.


	69. Nurarihyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> The Nurarihyon is quite a popular monster among young adults such as myself. While there were many women who hoped to be chosen by one, the real reason for their popularity is that they sparked a practice for young couples. Or rather, the formation of young couples. Men who were interested in a woman would sneak into their room late at night to confess their love. If accepted, the two consummate their love. If not, the man returns home. We call this practice "Yobai".
> 
> Unfortunately, I left before I could ever experience that and the Nurarihyon attest that he would have picked me instead of his current wife. I'm sure he was joking though just to see my aids sour expressions and his wife's pouting face. While Nurarihyon's are consensual from the surface, they do hypnotise those for some **dub-con**.

* * *

**~Nurarihyon~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Tempter / Majin

**[Habitat]**

Zipangu Region(Human settlements)

**[Disposition]**

Lustful, spiteful

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous

…

A race of yokai that inhabit Zipangu. Often deliberately evasive during conversations just to tease people, they have unconventional personalities that are slippery and hard to grasp; and are said to set foot inside people's houses unnoticed and begin to make themselves at home as if it were their own house, sipping tea and smoking a kiseru. At a glance, this race is nearly human in appearance, but they are among the most distinguished of the great yokai of Zipangu and are said to drape their body in the darkness of night and command one hundred demons. Night is the time of the yokai, and just by being there, the nurarihyon who drape themselves in the darkness of night invigorate the yokai, creating a passionate nighttime atmosphere for married couples.

After entering the home of a woman he's taken a liking to, he'll treat the homeowner in a relaxed, friendly manner, and even dine with her, but it's said that the occupants of the home will be unable to sense that anything is amiss, as if they were seized by the delusion that the nurarihyon himself is the master of the house. And, as if it were only natural, he'll also enter the woman's bed; but even so, the woman won't be able to feel that there’s anything odd about him being there sleeping with her in her futon. On the contrary, she'll feel that it's a natural thing to be embraced by him since he is the master, and she'll even feel delighted to have been chosen as his partner.

As rulers of the night, they are also tempters who possess superior seduction techniques, and just by stroking with their elegant fingertips, they can provide a woman with comfortable pleasure. In fact, it's said they can even cause a woman to orgasm at will with only a single fingertip. If one were to spend a night with a nurarihyon, the pleasure would be so overwhelming that even reality would then feel hollow, and ruminating on the deed would only cause her to miss them more. A woman would just feel inextricably compelled to wait for the yokai to visit again the following night.

Even after that, the nurarihyon would continue to stay in the woman's house, but since they joke around all the time, it's impossible to grasp their true feelings, so sometimes women may experience feelings of loneliness and anxiety when unable to tell for certain whether the nurarihyon like them. However, the words of love they whispered at night in bed don't give off the usual joking vibe at all, and they definitely convey their true feelings. For that reason, women will start to long for the arrival of the night from the bottom of their heart.

As rulers of the night, they possess an enigmatic charm that is both fascinating and majestic. Their appearance inspires yearning not only in yokai, but in humans as well. In the case of a woman, she'll experience a powerful attraction to yokai and desire to become a yokai's partner. In the case of a man, he'll end up desiring to become a yokai himself just like them.

It is also said that women who become their wives have a charm that is so attractive to yokai that they were chosen as their partners. By copulating with them every night and coming to desire the perpetual night, that charm will eventually be made to bloom, and a woman will become a worthy ruler of the night who can stand alongside the nurarihyon as his equal. She'll become someone who can dominate many yokai with her body, a being worthy of serving. Many yokai will be attracted to the woman and desire to spend the night with her as her concubines. Due to the nurarihyon being draped in the darkness of night, the woman's surroundings will be altered into a state of the perpetual night with yokai always seeking copulation. As their mistress, she will end up spending the never-ending night copulating with yokai one after another. It will reach the point that at any given time, the woman will always have a crowd of yokai who yearn for her surrounding her, and if the woman were to take a walk outside, the yokai following after her would form a huge swarm, creating a spectacle known as “a night parade of one hundred demons".


	70. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I questioned the Nightmare I interviewed about the nature of their species' name and why they aren't actually incubi, considering their nature. Did the first Nightmare pick the name since "mare" is a female horse and it was just his early ancestors having a good pun? You'd think they would change names once monsters became an all-male race. Timid, it took about five minutes for the monster boy to stutter out an 'I don't know' before shyly looking to the floor.
> 
> I feel like I asked too many questions seeing how the Nightmare was tearing up to my intense questioning...
> 
> Regardless, despite the Nightmare being meek in the real world, they're fitting of any monsters as they're treading in **dub-con** territory with having sex with women in their dreams.

* * *

**~Nightmare~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Centaur / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Unknown

**[Disposition]**

Cowardly, weak, lustful

**[Diet]**

Human women's spirit energy

_…_

A type of centaur, having the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse. They possess high magical power, using spells to go into people's dreams while they're sleeping. They don't inhabit any specific type of place, and it is very rare to encounter one outside of a dream.

Although they belong to the centaur family, they feed on the spirit energy of human women like incubi do. When they find a woman they like, they enter her dreams, appearing in the form of a toned, strong-willed man, and seduce her. They'll move their hips as if they're used to it and alluringly copulate with the woman, providing excellent pleasure and pump plenty of semen into her. In contrast with the woman, who will be ecstatic after cumming, they'll smile charmingly with their handsome face and kiss her sweetly. After appearing in a dream like that, from then on they'll continue to visit in the woman‘s dreams. She'll keep having passionate sex with them every night and have her spirit energy absorbed.

However, so long as one realizes she‘s being attacked, it would be easy to capture him. Because they approach sleeping women, all one would have to do is pretend to be sleeping. They would approach to try and enter the dream without realizing that the woman isn't asleep, and then they could be captured on the spot. When captured they're nothing at all like they were in the dreams. These monsters have nervous, timid, and cowardly personalities, and they'll likely freeze up from the shock of having the woman they thought was asleep suddenly grab them, combined with the embarrassment of being touched in the real world by the woman they love.

Since they can't attack women in the real world due to having such personalities, they play the role of what they think is an ideal man and have sex with women in dreams. Being docile, they hardly resist at all after being captured, and they're only there in the first place because of their strong fondness for the woman, so it's easy to tame them.

Although they appear completely different than in the dreams, after having tasted their body and demonic energy thoroughly, a woman’s body will naturally throb in reaction to the guy she has been having sex with every night, and she‘ll lust for him. After having been immersed in pleasure every night, the woman will be enthralled by him, so she'll naturally do the same thing they had been doing every night and attack the frightened boy.

Of course, in reality, sex with them is nothing like how it is in the dreams. His hip movement will be awfully awkward, and he'll be overwhelmed by the pleasure he receives from the woman. He'll just keep frantically shaking his hips to try and shove his penis deeper inside. Tears will come to his eyes as cums inside the woman he loves, and his expression will be tinged with ecstasy.

From the look of it, rather than consuming the woman’s spirit energy, it's more like he's having his body violated and sullied inside and out by the woman's fluids in a sticky mess. And when the semen rains down and splatters all over his wife’s body, just like a dog that had been enduring his instincts, he’ll focus on properly mating with his wife.

They’re so very different in appearance from how they were in the dreams. However, just like the body that the woman had tasted every night, it's the body of a monster, which a woman will find irresistible; and just the same as in the dreams, sex will result in exquisite pleasure and enthrall the woman.


	71. Night Gaunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> Out of all the monster boys I met so far, the Night Gaunt proved to be the most fearsome though that was mostly due to how my interviewee dangled me above a pack of werewolves in heat since I was... interrupting his moment with his wife. I'm sure my insane lifestyle somehow managed to cut down the lifespan of the shirohebi and shoggoth despite them being immortal beings. 
> 
> The Night Gaunts are fitting of any monster boy with their **non-con** and **dub-con**. This isn't even including how they **transform** their wives.

* * *

**~Night Gaunt~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Incubus / Demon

**[Habitat]**

Underground, caves

**[Disposition]**

Indifferent, obedient, malicious

**[Diet]**

Women's Spirit Energy

_…_

Demons with a bizarre appearance who have their whole body covered in a black film, and one of the races of monsters belonging to the abyss. They are poor at expressing emotion, and it's difficult to read their intentions from their expression. Since they serve someone and basically act in accordance with their master's will, it's hard to tell what they themselves are thinking, but if a human strikes their fancy, they'll soar through the sky and carry her where she wants to go. Conversely, if they don't care for a human, apparently they'll snatch her up and carry her off into the sky, only to drop her right in the middle of a swarm of monsters in heat, so it seems that they do indeed have emotions.

Normally, they lurk in dark places such as underground or in caves, but when night falls, they fly around the sky, intent on swooping down on human women who strike their fancy and wrestling them. Their behavior after that is quite eccentric. Even after binding a woman, they don't go straight into attempting copulation, instead only caressing her intently. At a glance, from the way it looks as their busily moving fingertips stroke a woman's body, it even seems as though they are tickling the woman, but the purpose of this behavior is to coat the woman's body in the mucus secreted by their own body. Mucus is thoroughly and persistently plastered all over a woman from her face and chest all the way down to her lower parts, and as it permeates her body, so too does the pleasure induced by their caresses intensify. A woman whose expression was filled with disgust and bewilderment at the beginning will end up grinning lewdly later on.

At this point, they finally seek to copulate with the woman, and after even her mind has been violated by the mucus, she will not refuse it. In fact, sometimes, the woman will end up attempting to initiate intercourse on her own. The pleasure induced by their body is painted over a woman's mind along with the mucus, and once a woman has known it, she won't be able to stop grinning lewdly at them and lusting insatiably for them.

Once the mucus has completely permeated a woman's body through intercourse, her nature will change so that she will become a fitting wife for them. She obtains a demon-like form, and along with that, she can secrete and control mucus just as they do, plus she'll be able to dissolve the film covering their body by touching it. Additionally, their expression actually changes in a variety of ways, and their wife will then be able to sense their emotions, although it is said that they still appear emotionless to those other than their wife and fellow members of the same race. After obtaining a wife, they become dependent on their wife's lust and will, and they will mostly think and act in an obedient manner. Generally, they'll end up spending their time constantly copulating.

Based on their appearance, it is easily possible to distinguish whether or not they have a wife. Married individuals have a female creature, which is their wife, whom they’re hugging them from behind, with countless tentacles crawling all over them, and it can even look like they're having sex in the rear entry position. Moreover, the black film covering their bodies is a mixture of both their and their wife’s mucus. The film pulses, vigorously squeezing and rubbing their bodies according to their will, continually providing pleasure and ecstasy.

The wife is also freely able to return to human form, but since their wife had gained total dominion over them by constantly joining with them and continually providing pleasure, it seems they experience anxiety when she changes into human form and separates from them, and it's said they will behave in a clingy manner towards their wife.


	72. Nereid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> It was a challenge to interview a Nereid considering the married ones stick to the bottom of the ocean and as we know, normal humans can't survive in such conditions. Thankfully, the Sea Bishop I interviewed prior arranged the meeting for us and I managed to get this entry. 
> 
> Just like any monster, Nereid can be known for **non-con** in certain circumstances.

* * *

**~Nereid~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Incubus / Aquatic

**[Habitat]**

Oceans

**[Disposition]**

Lustful, calm

**[Diet]**

Women's Spirit Energy

_…_

Aquatic monsters are known as “sons of the sea.” They're a kind of sea-loving incubus that inhabits the ocean. Men who drown in the ocean and have their bodies completely violated by the magical power of the sea god Poseidon are changed into nereids. Normally they are calm like the sea, and free-spirited, but when they have sex with a woman, they go wild like a stormy sea and indulge in the pleasure.

When human men are changed into “nereids” from having their whole body violated by Poseidon’s magical power, they are overcome with waves of strong pleasure and sexual impulses. Due to this, the restraint and repression they had as humans are completely swept away. They get a sense of freedom that they never experienced as humans and become filled with happiness. Then their body and heart become that of a monster's, and they start thinking of life in the sea as the ultimate happiness. If a man who was changed into a nereid had a woman he loved on dry land, he will change himself into a human form and go onto land to seek her out. Then, using his monster-transformed body, he will seduce the woman, and sink her into the depths of pleasure, as if she were sinking to the bottom of the sea. After capturing the woman in this way, the two of them will return to the sea.

Nereids who bring back women mostly keep having sex with their beloved wives at the bottom of the sea. At the bottom of the gentle, quiet sea, the only existence they can sense is their beloved woman. Undisturbed by anyone, they repeatedly have violent sex with the woman like a storm. The days spent ascertaining one another's violent, yet gentle, love daily are the happiest days of their lives to both of them and the women who became their prisoners.

However, unmarried nereids who haven't gotten a woman come up near the surface of the water, so they are very dangerous beings. Besides trying to drag women they like into the sea, they do the same to men in an attempt to change them into nereids in order to share the feelings of liberation and happiness that they have obtained.


	73. Nekomata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> A cute monster boy these Nekomata's are. But just like any monster, be wary of their **non-con** nature!

* * *

**~Nekomata~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Cat / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Forests, human settlements, Zipangu Region

**[Disposition]**

Cheerful, whimsical

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, but prefers meat, Women's Spirit Energy

_…_

A kind of Werecat that only inhabits the Zipangu region. They possess high magical power and are distinguished by having a tail split in two. Using their magical power, they can change into the animal form of a cat. Similar to other races unique to Zipangu, they have lived among humans as neighbors since ancient times. Even in human settlements, they can often be seen in both their cat form and their original form.

When they find a woman who strikes their fancy, they don't attack right away; they change into the form of a cat instead. Hiding their true form, they approach the woman and use charm magic which causes the woman to keep them as a pet. Once this is done, they can live together with the defenseless woman and are able to ascertain whether or not she would treat them with love and kindness. In the same way as an ordinary cat, the following behavior can be observed: "When the woman moves closer, they move away. When the woman moves away, they move closer." The reason why they move away when the woman moves closer is that although they really like being touched and hugged, they also get turned on by the woman's body heat and odor; it might even cause them to revert to their original form and assault the woman on the spot. On the other hand, they move closer when the woman moves away because it makes them feel uneasy when the woman grows distant. It is said that they rub their body against the woman, leaving behind their scent and demonic energy in order to keep other monsters from approaching her.

In this way, they try to hide their true form, but when they're living with a woman they eventually become unable to suppress their instinct as a monster and they end up sexually assaulting her. When they break down and sex happens, it becomes more passionate or more frenzied and obscene the longer they spent living with her, and the longer they had to endure it.

Once their true form has been revealed, it is no longer necessary to hide their true nature or to control their lust towards the woman; they will aggressively rub their bodies against the woman and fawn on her regardless of which form they are in. After spending plenty of time enjoying the woman's scent and body heat in this way, they get totally aroused by it. While their body is hot, they have sex with the woman and indulge in the taste of spirit energy, and pleasure.

Nekomata are often misconceived as being "a cat that lived a long time and obtained demonic energy, thus becoming a monster." In the eyes of the women who were assaulted by nekomata it looks like their pet cat suddenly changed into a nekomata one day, but the truth is that their cat was a nekomata from the beginning.


	74. Myconid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> As a child, I recalled how my peers used to make fun of me for picking [mushrooms over bamboo shoots](https://gaijinpot.scdn3.secure.raxcdn.com/app/uploads/sites/4/2015/06/jsnacks.jpg) and that I should just marry a mushroom. Looking back, the argument was completely ridiculous and plain nonsensical that their worst insult was for me to marry a mushroom. But trying to keep a straight face while interviewing a Myconid who clung desperately to his wife reminded me that such a threat was real with how many unique species of monster boys are out there. Needless to say, dinner was awkward when the shoggoth served my favorite sauteed mushrooms.
> 
> Just like any monsters, Myconid's are known for **non-con** , **dub-con** , and **aphrodisacs**.

* * *

**~Myconid~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Matango / Plant

**[Habitat]**

Forests, caves

**[Disposition]**

Gentle

**[Diet]**

Human women's fluids

_…_

A slim mushroom monster that lives in damp places. They're also called "walking mushrooms". While the original race of "matango" doesn't move very much from their spot, the distinguishing trait of "myconids" is that they are extremely active and will wander in pursuit of a woman to be their prey.

They have a calm disposition, and a vacant expression on their face to the point that it's difficult to figure out what they're thinking, yet contrary to that, they normally scamper about busily. It's said that it is so much so that their feet never stop except when they are sleeping.

As soon as they spot a woman, they rush straight towards her, and leap at her in an attempt to embrace her. They are by no means strong monsters, but they have a soft, elastic body that can squishily deflect even a sharp sword attack. Since they head straight at women, it's also easy to trip them or push them aside, but their movement can only be stopped for the moment they bounce off the ground, and no matter how many times they're tripped or sent flying, they'll keep trying to launch themselves at women without getting discouraged.

They have evolved differently than matango, and so have lost the ability to scatter spores in a wide area to attract women, but their spores still fully retain the powerful bewitching effect. When a woman breathes these in, she'll feel pleasantly giddy, while on the other hand, her vagina begins drooling so much that her thighs become slippery, and she'll come to voluntarily beg them to thrust it inside her. They have adapted so that the spores are released in the surroundings whenever they receive an impact. Of course, these are scattered about when they crash into women with their hugs, and if one foolishly attacks them, then she will end up being enveloped in a large amount of spores that will fly out due to the impact.

Since they've become active, they require that much more fluids. Sex is, as you would expect given their ecology of constantly moving around, non-stop. They rock their petite body back and forth vigorously and furiously draining essence with non-stop hip movements.

Before obtaining a woman, they spend their time walking about forests and caves here and there, but after getting their hands on the woman who will be their wife, they start to follow their wife around constantly. On the other hand, contrary to how they normally walk about all the time, they prefer to remain motionless once they have the woman who became their wife in their embrace, which may be due to the nature of the matango family to live while rooted in something. If their wife welcomes them into her arms, they'll leap at her gleefully, squeezing their arms around her body in a firm embrace.

Also, it seems they calm down when in a state joined with their wife. It's even said that they feel so at ease that they fall asleep while joined. For that reason, even after sex is finished, it is often the case that they will keep clinging to their wife while continuing to keep their penis inside, refusing to pull out. Their penis is perfectly shaped for a woman’s vagina, and the scattered spores cause her vagina to always be accepting making it that, once inserted, it cannot easily be removed. What's more, it's said that women may even forget to pull away since their thoughts are dominated by the dizzying ecstasy and pleasure. It’s heard that there are even those who live in a state joined to their wife in this manner, almost exactly like a mushroom rooted to a tree.


	75. Mummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read author notes,
> 
> I apologize for my long disappearance, my dear readers. Once again, I was captured, and there is no one else I could blame but myself. As you are all aware, I have to set up an appointment with a monster boy ahead of time before an interview. I was in correspondence with an elven lady who promised not only to help arrange an interview with an elven man but also with a dark elf and a dwarf. The deal seemed far too good to be true and I should have been more skeptical. As everyone knows, elves are a proud race who would find my area of study to be filthy. But with the age of the new demon lord, I wanted to believe that the elf had a modern way of thinking. 
> 
> On the day of our meeting, I was captured in a trap! While I was right to think that this elf had a modern perspective, she was in league with the purist humans! The shoggoth and shirohebi managed to escape, last I heard, but I'm still unfortunately held captured. Believe it or not, they're holding me in my former college dorm room and I don't believe anyone in the school knows of my presence besides the faculty. It seems that they aim to take my journal entries to warp public opinion and use the information against the monsters. 
> 
> It was hard to hide these pages for this long but I managed to secure a way to release these unedited pages. I hope someone, out there can send help in seeing this. 
> 
> To those who read author notes, I hope you forgive me for not including my thoughts for the upcoming entries. All that I have are the occasional mental rambling that I typically edit post-interview... Until I'm free- Scholar YandereConnoisseur
> 
> ______
> 
> _It seems like mummies fall in the **necrophilia** and **non-con** fetishes..._

* * *

**~Mummy~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Zombie / Undead

**[Habitat]**

The Desert Region, ruins, etc.

**[Disposition]**

Simple

**[Diet]**

Women's spirit energy

_…_

A type of undead that inhabits the desert region, ruins, etc. They are reanimated when demonic energy accumulated in a human corpse. Under Anubis they protect the ruins, serving the role of soldiers who repel tomb raiders and their ilk. Their personality and memories from when they were among the living remain; however, starving mummies lose their rationality and act on instinct, so they are extremely dangerous.

They are always overwhelmed with the feeling that their bodies are dried out, so they attack women in order to take in spirit energy through sexual intercourse. They shove a woman to the ground and rub their entire body against her as if to cover her, and then, when they take a woman, they move their hips violently and churn her insides as if trying to moisten their dry body.

By absorbing the woman’s fluids that will be released before long, their thirst and hunger will finally be satisfied. After having taken in spirit energy, their rationality and intellect increase, causing them to become temporarily docile; however, their greed will soon be starving for her again and go dry seeking a woman; so once caught, a woman will not simply be released.

Another thing, they are also known to attack men as well, and in that case, the man would have all the spirit energy of his body sucked out and would end up becoming a “mummy” himself. Men transformed into mummies in this way are the same as other mummies. Because of the lack of magical energy, they feel hungry, dry, and will assault women.

Furthermore, their skin is extremely weak to stimulation. Even just from being touched, they feel an extreme rush of pleasure. Upon receiving such stimulation, the pleasure would be too great, and they may become temporarily paralyzed. In order to prevent this, they cover their whole bodies in special bandages that curtail the pleasurable feelings. For that reason, when you encounter a mummy, if you can undo the bandages, you can stop him from moving, and escape would then be a simple affair.

However, in general, they leave part of their body exposed with no bandages around it. If one touches that place, it seems to cause intense pleasure rather than disgust. So, they are not just carrying out their duty to protect the ruins under anubis orders, they are probably just doing it simply because they want to have sex with women who come to the ruins.


	76. Mucus Toad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note to self... what the fuck._
> 
> _This swamp is so humid and hot; this is so bad for my hair... I should ask Theo to run a bath for me when I get back to camp. Ugh, can this guy not eat his wife out in front of me? I hope the **aprodisiac** doesn't get on me. All these monster are into **non-con** and **dub-con**. Should I even bother with adding these warnings anymore?_

* * *

**~Mucus Toad~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Toad Family / Amphibian Type

**[Habitat]**

Waterfront, wetlands

**[Disposition]**

Lustful, ferocious

**[Diet]**

Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.

_…_

A toad-like monster covered in mucus to maintain its wet body. They possess great jumping power in their well-developed hind legs, and for the most part they move by hopping rather than walking. Because their hands and feet have suckers, they can stick to walls and ceilings. They inhabit wet places such as wetlands, and when they spot a human woman who may serve as prey, they extend their long mucus-covered tongue; using it to pull her close and capture her. As apparent from their moist eyes, they have lustful and stubborn personalities. Once a woman is in their sights they are extremely persistent, and they will most definitely try to capture and violate her.

All of their bodily fluids, such as sweat, saliva, and vaginal secretions, are mucus. When their mucus-covered fingers slips along a woman's vagina as they caress it, or when their sticky tongue covered in saliva enters her opening and licks it as they perform oral, the pleasure induced is enough to fool a woman into believing the monster is penetrating her vagina; and they will relentlessly slurp up her Spirit Energy.

During intercourse, they prefer the cowgirl position. When they have their wife straddle their hips, they make her hips bounce, like a hopping toad, causing the sound of their bodies crashing together and the sound of splattering mucus to resound. With their penis sticky from slimy secretions and engulfed in her vagina, if they pull their hips away, strings of mucus will stretch from it. Then when semen spews out, every last drop will stain their wife’s insides and greedily bind their bodies together due to the mucus. Every time they move their hips up and down, mucus is rubbed into her body.

This mucus, which is infused with their Demonic Energy, is slightly toxic, and has the function of boosting a woman's sexual stamina. For example, even after ejaculation, a woman’s excitement will not subside, instead, the slippery and sticky feeling will only increase the more a woman has sex with them.

Additionally, if a woman they recognize as their wife has her mouth nearby, they'll behave almost like a toad reflexively seizing prey and spontaneously kiss her, plunging their tongue deep inside. And if their wife's vagina is within their field of vision, they'll either lick it, or have her hips sit on their lap and spontaneously initiate sex. Their mucus increases in viscosity according to their attachment and affection towards their wife. Once they get their member inside her, they will not let go her, and they will continue having sex until both of them pass out from the pleasure and their hips become unable to move.

In slight doses, their mucus will only incite sexual desire, but if a human man ingests a large amount of it, it may cause monsterization. They aren't a race that actively assaults men, but should someone insult or inflicts harm on them or their wife, they will exhibit their natural sticky disposition and attempt to rub large amounts of mucus into the man's body and inside their mouth with their slimy tongue.

A man won't immediately change into a monster from this, but his saliva will become sticky like mucus, and his mouth will become restless. He'll start to lick inside his own mouth and around his lips, making lewd wet noises. A man, in such a state, will reflexively kiss a woman he is fond of, and he may extend his tongue towards her nether region. The spirit energy acquired then will often completely change him into a monster. Additionally, a man may also reflexively kiss a close member of the same sex, in which case the damage from monsterization may spread.


	77. Mothman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shit, I didn't expect this mothman cave to house an entire soccer team of them! The father certainly was busy... With how much this **aphrodisiac** power is flying around, I'm glad I'm wearing this face mask Theo made for me. Though, I might not mind taking it off since the eldest son is looking mad cute. Ugh, but Fukase is going to burst a vein if I bring back a new guy. He and Theo just started getting along. _
> 
> _Okay. Focus, focus... **non-con** and **dub-con** as usual... **impregnation** kink too. Kinda hot, not gonna lie._

* * *

**~Mothman~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Papillon / Bug

**[Habitat]**

Forests, mountainous areas

**[Disposition]**

Simple, meek, gentle

**[Diet]**

Herbivorous, sap and flower nectar, fruit juices

_…_

Moth monsters with soft fur covering their bodies and large wings with peculiar patterns. They prefer to dwell in dark places, but have a tendency to be attracted to lights. They have a special sensory organ that detects a human woman’s spirit energy as light, and they fly around wandering in pursuit of human women, drawn by the radiance of spirit energy.

They have a gentle disposition, but also have simple thoughts and values, and the only thing on their mind is mating with human women and impregnating them. When they’re fond of a woman, it’s directly linked to breeding that woman, and for that reason seeing their partner bearing their child and the act required for that purpose are their greatest expressions of love. When they find a human woman that strikes their fancy, they flap their wings especially strongly and shower her with powdery scales. This powder has a bewitching effect, and those who breathe in a large amount of it will temporarily become simpleminded to the same degree as them. In other words, they’ll start having primitive thoughts rooted in biology like “there’s a good male right before my very eyes, so I want be impregnated by him and birth his children.”

When these males who just want to impregnant the female in front of them attack a woman in this state, she will be unable to refuse them. They will both have intercourse to impregnate / get pregnant, and sperm will be poured inside her womb. Pure pleasure will easily make a woman their prisoner when she’s unable to think due to the state of simple-mindedness.

Once they’ve obtained a wife, they start to sense their wife’s spirit energy as an even stronger and warmer light, to the point that other lights feel dim to them. To them, this light is like the only light in the darkness. Their heart and body are always drawn towards that light, and they desire to nestle close to their wife as if to aggressively fawn on and cling to her. And once they touch the light of their wife directly, they get an unlimited urge to have their sperm poured inside her and have life dwell within her womb, and then it makes them want to have children with their wife even more.

Their powder doesn’t drop when they’re flying normally. It only scatters if they flap strongly. They don’t usually deliberately try to scatter it either. Most of the time, they scatter it unconsciously when they flap their wings strongly because they became aroused and happy from finding a woman. In this way, they are easily moved to action by emotion, but it’s really something else when they’re overjoyed after seeing their beloved wife pregnant with a child. They get so excited they fly around here and there, and scatter powder all over the entire area around them.

Of course, the area will become full of couples having intercourse for the sake of impregnation and fertilization, so it’s troublesome. However, among monsters it is commonly believed that inhaling this powder before intercourse with one’s wife increases fertility, so it’s generally welcomed when they “go out of control.”


	78. Minotaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well, that was the world's shortest interview. Not even an allusion to labyrinths or anything. Just quick answers before shoo'd out so he can have sex with his wife again. Rude._
> 
> _Okay, before I forget: **non-con** and **rough sex**. I wonder if Fukase made some miso soup, it's been getting cold lately..._

* * *

**~Minotaur~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Minotaur / Beastman

**[Habitat]**

Plains, caves, and dungeons like labyrinths

**[Disposition]**

Aggressive, ferocious

**[Diet]**

Omnivorous, mainly prefers meat

_…_

A beastman-type monster with the characteristics of an ox. They are monster warriors that have freakish strength and can effortlessly swing enormous weapons. Their temperament is extremely rough, and since they don’t think much and their actions are guided by emotion, they are exceedingly dangerous monsters.

They’re extremely ferocious, and when they spot a human woman of their liking, they practically charge in and assault her immediately in an effort to force intercourse. Since they have boundless stamina, they take much pleasure in unilaterally raping women, and they like rough sex. Once they get a hold of a woman, she’ll be forced to go along with it until she becomes exhausted and passes out.

Also, since they get aroused when they see the color red, and become even more ferocious, if you’re wearing red clothes, it’s almost guaranteed that you’ll be targeted by these vicious beasts that have nothing in mind but greedily thrusting their phallus into a vagina, so you should be careful.

In this way, they are extremely dangerous monsters, but actually they are often encountered sleeping. They spend most of their day sleeping. After eating, they pretty much just go back to sleep right then and there, something minor won’t wake them up. Also, after having sex with a human woman, if they like the woman, they’ll fall asleep while embracing her. Such a woman won’t be released. She’ll start being treated as their wife.

They tend to be very lazy. Only rarely do they take an active interest in anything other than eating, sleeping, and sex. On the contrary, they have a powerful interest in these three things. Food, sleep, and sex are the only things that are always on their mind, and especially after getting a wife, they become almost entirely occupied with having sex with her. Their daily life with their wife will largely be spent having sex with her, aside from when they’re eating or sleeping.

It is said that when they go to sleep, sleeping while embracing their wife makes them happier than anything else. After having plenty of sex during the day, and becoming exhausted, they will sleep peacefully with their wife embraced in their arms. Eventually, once they awaken and see the dear face of their beloved in their arms, they’ll go and ravish her from first thing in the morning.

Their day starts with rough sex with their woman first thing after rising, and they will continue to have sex until sunset, they’ll hug their woman and go back to sleep again with pleasant fatigue. Rinse, wash, and repeat.


	79. Mindflayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This mindflayer got me feeling a certain way... making me want to do something reckless._
> 
> _Fortunately or unfortunately, Theo was insistent on joining me for this interview. Seeing a sloggoth and a mindflayer have a stare down was something else. The two got along like oil and water. Can't say why I'm surprised when I learn all about the **mind-breaking** ability they have and all that **dub-con**._

* * *

**~Mindflayer~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Scylla / Mollusc

**[Habitat]**

Caves, underground

**[Disposition]**

Lustful, malicious

**[Diet]**

Human minds

_…_

Grotesque Casanova with tentacles growing from their head and lower body who form peculiar societies underground. Highly intelligent and dangerous with an extremely obscene mentality, they possess the power to manipulate the mind. They are of a different mind from even the radical faction of the Demon Lord's army, and although they have been influenced by the Demon Lord, they are not his underlings. According to one explanation, it is purported that they are a race who serve chaos monsters that slumber deep within the depths of the sea, and it is their duty to fill the land with their minions. They appear above ground seeking prey and they will not only target human women who serve as their partners, but also actively assault human men to entice them into becoming the same race.

They seize their prey as if embracing them from behind and slip their tentacles into the prey's head through the ears to directly pour in demonic energy and pleasurable signals. The rational mind and thoughts melt away, and the mindflayer slurps them up. The prey's mind is consumed by pleasure and the watery sounds of the mindflayer's tentacles noisily stirring about inside their head. The prey will be completely helpless and unable to do anything but gasp and moan. If the prey is female, then a lewdly obscene mind suitable for the partner of a mindflayer will be implanted inside her defenseless head. Once a woman becomes a being that exists to have sex with a mindflayer, her body and mind will no longer put forth any resistance at all when the mindflayer habitually coils around his wife using his body and tentacles to induce pleasure. Such women will experience joy as their mind is melted and slurped out along with their spirit energy.

On the other hand, in the case that his prey is male, it is said that he won't immediately be converted into a monster and will instead be released while still human. However, just getting a whiff or the odor of a human woman or her spirit energy will be intoxicating, and he'll be unable to maintain his ordinary thought processes. In all likelihood the man will have been partially modified so that only parts of his memories, values, senses, and perception will be that of a monster. He may have been granted only "a monster's olfactory sense", or he may have been implanted with a monster value such as "taking pleasure in being sexually desired by others", or a false memory such as "becoming a monster and having sex with a woman."

While a man will retain his human body, he will be inflamed with a monster's passion, and learn the pleasure of being a monster. No matter how much he masturbates and has sex, he will never be able to experience fulfillment in his human body, and his mind will be eaten away. He will start to frequently recall the pleasure and watery noise of having his mind slurped, and despite having been released will end up making his way back to the mindflayer on his own. When the mindflayer enjoys himself by sipping the taste of a man's mind, he will notice that it is changing into something appropriately obscene and befitting of a minion. As if to reward him, he will change the man slightly closer to being a monster. As these events repeat, eventually the man will beg to be changed into a monster. Sometimes such men will sexually assault women while still human, in order to show off that they are of the appropriate mind to become a minion. After debauching his mind to such a degree, a man will finally be accepted as a new "mindflayer".

Also, they themselves are always immersed in the obscene watery noises. Even if they don't have any prey, they will use their tentacles on their own bodies. In order to make sex with their partner more pleasurable and fulfilling, they continually melt their mind and reforge it into something even more obscenely debauched.

The squid-like thing covering their lower abdomen frequently squirms as if it were an entirely separate organism. It is said that they pat it lovingly with tentacles and then it releases white viscous fluid. "Women who become intimate with them are suddenly transformed into squids, becoming stuck coiled around their hips with a tentacle slipped inside their lower abdomen." This has been observed, but even when asked about the truth, the only response of the mindflayers is to smile alluringly.


	80. Mimic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note to self, mimics get angry when you ask them why they only pretend to be treasure chest and not other objects like their ancestors. It seems like they lack the ability for it but makes up for it with their new magic abilities... Surprisingly, they're tame for a monster boy in only being into **non-con** and that says something..._

* * *

**~Mimic~**

* * *

**[Family / Type]**

Mimic / Shapeshifter

**[Habitat]**

Towers and caves, anywhere chests can be found

**[Disposition]**

Cheerful, Pushy

**[Diet]**

Women's Spirit Energy

_…_

Monsters with the ability to set a trap by mimicking treasure chests; they live in places such as towers and caves.

In dungeons that adventurers visit, they blend in among the treasure chests and wait patiently for a woman to open it herself. They have magic that can teleport themselves to other locations, While it is not certain about their source, they can get information about dungeons that have a lot of traffic, dungeons that have rare treasures etc. and even move from place to place based on that information. Since they may rarely slip into houses or castles, one should never let her guard down even with treasure chests outside of dungeons.

When a human woman who will become their prey opens the treasure chest, the mimic will leap out with great force and startle the woman; then use a charm or binding spell to seal her movements. Then, as if to present themselves as a treasure chest, they show off in front of the woman while undoing their own ribbon and exposing their naked body. They will offer their body to the woman along with plenty of pleasure, while sucking out her Spirit Energy to feed on.

If the woman strikes their fancy, she will be dragged inside the treasure chest. The woman dragged inside will disappear somewhere, and the only thing remaining will be an empty treasure chest. According to one explanation, the inside of their treasure chest is a space they have created with magic, that exists within a different dimension. It is said that they will continue to have sex alone together in that place, where they will not be disturbed by anyone.

Their weak point is the keyhole of the treasure chest. If a key corresponding with the keyhole were to be inserted before the mimic jumps out, he would be spit from the chest and the chest he was within would disappear in a flash of light.

Due to the disappearance of the chest, the mimic would lose his magical energy and become completely powerless. It would probably be possible to capture him. However thus far, a key corresponding to the keyhole has not been discovered. It is said that even when a skilled thief attempted to pick the lock, it still would not open.

However, on one occasion, there was a woman who succeeded in unlocking the chest by inserting some kind of pole-shaped object, other than a key, into the keyhole. According to that woman, the moment she unlocked it, the mimic clung to her for some reason and she ended up being joined with him. The mimic became very submissive and he would do anything she asked; so, she took him home with her. However, he may have needed to replenish his Demonic Energy that he had lost with Spirit Energy, as he was far more lustful than an ordinary mimic. He was always wanting to offer his body to the woman, it is said that he even ended up begging her to ravish him. It could likely be said that the woman literally obtained a mimic by unlocking the treasure chest that the mimic was inside.


End file.
